


Takes Two To Tango

by DumbItDown



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Complete, Drinking, Female Football Player, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Running Away, Swearing, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbItDown/pseuds/DumbItDown
Summary: Wheeljack and the Jackhammer go down in the woods behind a suburban complex. A curious girl comes to investigate. Much to Wheeljack's reluctance, she has her uses. And danger can't help but attract to her. Will she survive the year?
Kudos: 10





	1. Training

“Alright boys,” Coach Smith commanded. “It’s a new season, and therefore a new year. And with this new year, we will have some changes as a high school football team. I will no longer tolerate any more loose rules.”

He pivoted on his heel glancing at the other football coaches. “ From now on, you will attend every practice from beginning to end. You will need at least 20 practices under your belt before you play at our first game-” Pausing, his beady eyes skimmed the crowd. “-or at any other game in our season.” 

From within the group of kneeling players, Cam rolled her eyes as a collective groan came from her teammates. “Alright, boys!” Coach Smith shouted. “Go get suited up! You have fifteen minutes!” Within a heartbeat, Cam’s teammates shot off towards the school, all racing each other to be the first to reach those doors. Cam followed them, her legs and arms pumping in unison. 

A clump of dirt and grass was flung from the underside of a cleat, landing right into her open mouth. Cam coughed, spitting it out in disgust. Growling, she passed some of the bigger linemen and some of the smaller freshmen. She failed to pass her other teammates, their long legs outrunning hers.

The fastest players reached the doors, wrenching them open and shoving each other to get in. Cam wiggled, elbowed, and bumped the others as she struggled to follow. Thrown by an elbow to the side she stumbled to the right, catching some nasty chuckles from the culprits. Before she could find them, the mob of boys swarmed and moved, shuffling the boys away from her as she eyed the mass.

With a sigh, Cam reluctantly followed the boys in, marching past the roar of boys and cleats as they raced upstairs. The conversations of her teammates echoing behind her as Cam continued past them. As she walked through the gymnasium, her cleats clicked upon the wood, sending empty echoes into the empty and dark room. The gym was often empty, the automatic lights bringing darkness after a long period of stillness. 

In order to change, Cam had to cross it, wind through multiple hallways in the school, and intercept a janitor to let her into the girl's restroom. After hours were often a pain without a spare key. Luckily, Cam had snagged one after being tired of waiting for the coaches to give their spare key. Unlocking the bathroom, Cam began to quickly undress and pull on her girdle and thigh pads. 

After lacing her cleats and cinching her chestplate, Cam established a fast jog through the school. Exiting the school doors, Cam had barely faltered for breath before the coach shouted for them to run. She gasped as she fought to catch up to them, her lungs burning from misuse. Barely skimming the back of the line, she glared at the freshmen sizing her up. Oh, another season of Boy's tackle football.

“Hit!” Bam! “Hit!” Bam!! “Hit” BAM! “Hit!” BAM!! “Alright! Go get some water!” Cam sat up, her knees rubbed raw from the drills. She brushed the grass from her legs and pulled her knee pads down. She looked down the line and watched as her fellow linemen groaned, stood up, and ambled to the water. Rubbing her bruised shoulder, followed the dazed line of football players. Cam was several hundred pounds less than them, but what she didn’t have in size she knew she made up with her ferocity.

Leaning back, Cam squirted water into her mouth sighing as the cool water splashed against her neck and trailed down her back. The season was turning out to have a great start. Cam eyed the freshmen, as they inched closer to the junior. She’d already refuted all flirting from the idiots, yet they still used her as a guinea pig for their pick up lines She’d expect more intelligence from them. One couldn’t expect a female football player to be an easy catch. She heard the call of her coach’s whistle, fastened her helmet before jogging back into training.

Cam stumbled into the girl's restroom, stripping her workout clothes and wiggling into her school clothes. She stuffed her gear into her sweatbag, vaping it as she exited the restroom. Taking the shorter way out of the school, she exited the school from the front, racing home at a run. As Cam slowed down to an easy jog, she found herself studying her surroundings, finding it surprisingly peaceful.  
The early morning fog was starting to part, showing hints of the blue sky behind it. Dew dripped from pine needles, droplets falling from branches as critters dove and lept between the treetops. Off she jogged, through the short path between the fields and her house. Fixated on her house, she studied the way light flickered behind shuttered windows, and distant voices reaching her ears. 

The house was old and run down, her father barely being able to pay rent for it. The sickly yellow siding was complemented by the dead yellow grass covering the yard. But Cam’s favorite part about the house was the vast forest behind her neighborhood, hidden by a large hill behind the backyard. The hill stood tall, overshadowing all of the houses on the road. So shadowy, in fact, that the sunset on this neighborhood hours before it did on the rest of her town.

SCREECH! Cam turned with a start and watched with wide eyes as a white, red, and green car braked, coming straight for her. Cam was too stunned to move a muscle as the car screamed closer. A hairsbreadth from her leg, the car narrowly brought itself to a halt. “Watch it!” She heard a shout from the car. Without another word, the car swerved around her and sped off.

Bringing her hand to her racing heart, Cam shakily wobbled across the rest of the road, relieved as her feet left asphalt. As she turned her attention to the house, she noted the dented car haphazardly parked in the driveway, and the ajar front door. Cam inwardly sighed. Her father was drunk again. She veered away from the front door, deciding to instead go around the side. Unlatching her bedroom window, Cam took off her school bag and plopped it into her bedroom. She stilled at the sudden sound, hoping her father wouldn’t overhear. 

After waiting a bit, she eased the window closed and latched it again. Cam raced out from the side of the house, bounding across the property line with a smile. Taking a well-worn trail up, Cam hauled herself up the steep hill with roots and trees, hardly caring that her hands were dirty. She slipped only once, her feet easily finding the next sturdy foothold. 

When Cam hit the ridge, she took in the breathtaking sight before her. Old trees peppered the valley beyond her hill, hawks and falcons gliding through the air. As a child, Cam had always raced along the ridge of her hill imagining that those same wings were hers, tipping and twirling as air drafts caught and spun her. Cam eased herself down onto a large protruding root and quietly watched the sun travel across the sky. She sat there until the sun disappeared behind the bordering mountains before beginning her trek home.


	2. A Peculiar Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Season 2 Episode 6

“Ok team, first game,” Cam heard the faint echoing of Coach Smith’s speech to her teammates upstairs as she sat on the boy's locker room steps. She fingered her new blue and yellow game jersey, seeing the reflection of the game lights upon the stairwell walls as she pondered. Her foot lazily tapped in time with the distant game music. 

Soon after the coach's voice had faded, Cam heard a growing roar from the locker room as her teammates flooded down the stairs. Cam stood, her cleats joining the growing sea rushing down the stairs. She stepped back as her teammates thundered past her before fastening her helmet and following in silence.

The beat of the team’s feet upon the ground echoed through her helmet, bringing her mind into a stilling calm. She eyed the challenging team with their maroon and black jerseys. We ran onto the field to the roar of the town fans. Cam followed her teammates as they rounded the endzone, thundering towards the 50/ Cam met the vicious gazes of her competitors, her eyes catching on a particular boy. Number 66, strongmen type. Undoubtedly a linemen. His eyes swept up and down my body, his upper lip curled around his black mouthguard.

Turning away, Cam smiled as she sprinted down the 50, racing past screaming cheerleaders and her coaches. Startlingly, Cam’s eyes also caught on her father sitting in the stands. Almost instinctively a tight fist clenched in her stomach. Adrenaline kicked in as Cam fought her twitching body and her fear to escape. Reluctantly bringing her focus back to him, Cam swallowed the knot in her throat. He didn’t look happy. Cam took a deep shuddering breath as they came to a stop. 

She turned to the field, eyeing the other team once again. 6 stood there menacingly, his eyes never leaving me. Sharpening her focus, Cam watched the captains walk out the middle of the field. Both teams shook hands begrudgingly, each no doubtably testing the other’s mettle with a bone breaking handshake. Stepping back, all the players stared at the referees as they tossed coins. The sides were called, a light thunder of feet from the stands. Cam unbuckled her helmet as stared at the American flag, her hair gently whipping in the wind as the anthem began.

The boys cheered after it ended, their starting offence huddling by the 50. Coach Smith had to shout over the roar of our fans, but a cheer went up as he ushered them onto the field. With a whistle, the first play had started. She watched the play go back and forth. Though she tried to stop, Cam couldn't stop watching 66. He was almost twice as large as Cam, and she shivered at what he was doing on the field. 66 got every tackle and stopped every offensive and defensive attempt in a cruel fashion.

  
It was the last play of the first half. The clock was ticking down. Cam kept her eyes on Greg. A fellow linemen, Greg played guard, ready to run a screen for the running back. The ball flew, and Greg started running. Cam held her breath when she saw the brute come screaming down on Greg. Cam winced as he got slammed, but her sympathy changed to horror when she saw Greg go down, his back being turned in midair. Cam gasped as she heard a faint crack after she lost sight of him.

When the other players stood up, she inhaled in disbelief as Greg didn’t get up. She shakingly took a knee, absently aware of her teammates as they followed suit. Her eyes were glued to Greg as her coaches and team medic ran onto the field. Bringing her attention to 66, Cam saw that he was being slapped on the back and congratulated for his hit. She sat there in silence, grinding her teeth into her purple mouthguard as they dragged Greg off the field.

The coach glanced around frantically before his eyes light upon Cam. He tilted his head, guiding her to replace Greg. She stood, rushing onto the field. She got into an unsteady three-point, feeling her father's eyes on her back. She looked forward into 66’s cruel eyes and shivered as his hatred bore into her soul.

The ball snapped, Cam slammed into him, taking his entire weight upon her body. She stumbled as her ankle twisted painfully, her body forcefully being pressed into the ground. 66 ground her head into the dirt, whispering into her ear. “You do not belong here.” He muttered, his hot breath filling her ear. Cam’s heart grew cold. “You will suffer for this mistake, whore.” A whistle blew and he took his weight off of her, leaving her gasping on the ground. Cam took the hand of one of her teammates, who hauled Cam to her feet. She wobbled, before starting her walk to the far end of the field, spitting dirt from her mouth. The rest of the half was going to be fun, she darkly chuckled to herself.

  
“GET BACK HERE, WHELP!”

Cam panted, racing fast as she could uphill. She scrabbled on roots as she ran, fighting wildly to get away from her father. She had lost the game, and he promised punishment. After the half time, 66 had kept up on his promise, beating her as hard as he could; leaving many bruises to atone for it. 

Now, she risked adding another collection of bruises. Painful ones. She reached the ridge and started sliding down the other side, breaking branches as she went. She didn’t waste time looking at the starry view or even looking over her shoulder to her father. Cam knew he wasn’t far behind, Her battered skin ripped, her thighs and hands taking the brunt of the impact. 

Sliding to the bottom of the hill Cam frantically dove behind a tight grove of trees. She jumped behind a thick tree and held her breath. She heard her father grunting his way to the top of the hill ridge. Cam knew he smelled of the putrid reek of alcohol, with drool spooling down his unshaven cheek. Thankfully, his beer belly and lazy regimen meant that Cam had an advantage. An important advantage. 

She held her breath as he stood there, Cam hoping he would give up. To her relief, he turned around and started to stumble down the way he had come. She heaved an exhausted sigh, leaning back against the tree. Cam winced, bringing her torn hands to her face, squinting in the darkness. Sighing, she resolved that she wouldn’t be able to see the damage until morning.

A flash of light coaxed her eyes open, just in time for her to see a comet shoot across the sky. She watched with blossoming curiosity as it landed deeper in the woods. She felt a blast of air fly past her, causing disturbed pine needles to float down to her head. Glancing back at the ridge above her house, Cam calculated her odds. Plainly, she didn’t have anything better to do. With a shrug, Cam curiously limped in the direction of the strange object.

Cam kept past its landing path, fallen trees, baring the starry sky above the treetops. Glancing back and forth, Cam noted the extremely long landing path. Whatever it was, the comet had hit hard. Mounds of dirt almost three feet taller than ground level bordered the path, which was easily 50 feet wide and 20 feet deep. Cam’s eyebrows furrowed as she mentally calculated the size of the comet. This was a large object, to say the least. 

As she followed the landing path, Cam caught sight of a flash of metal. Diving behind a tree, she narrowly escaped a huge figure crashing through the woods Cam jumped to the side, terrified. Peeking from behind her tree, she saw a metallic purple figure lying beside her, a glow diminishing from its visors. Its size baffled her, its forearm as long as she was tall. Cam crept towards the crash site, every instinct within her screaming at Cam to run the other way. Stubbornly, Cam persisted.

Reaching the edge of the woodline, Cam beheld with horrifying awe as a white, red, and green 12 foot tall metallic being stood beside a massive, dented space ship. With a growl, it sliced through another purple being, nearly identical to the dead one behind Cam. The purple being crumpled from the blade, hitting the earth with a crash. Cam stared at the standing beginning, surrounded by slain bodies, blue blood dripping from it’s blade’s tip.

Cam shakingly stepped back, her haphazard foot feeling around as she slowly backed up. Fearing the white being’s intention, Cam brashly leaned back to flee. CRACK! Within an instant, the being had flashed around, its dual blades halting within an inch of her terrified face. The being gazed at her in surprise as Cam silently cursed her stupidity. Of course there were branches in a forest. Why wouldn’t one find itself under her foot?

“Uh, Hi?” Cam chittered.

The being’s eyes were startlingly blue, wearing a barbaric-like helmet, with protrusions on its forehead and each ear. It was well built, with a similar physique to one of her linemen teammates. The being stepped back with a curse, sheathed his blades, eying Cam once more with confusion before pacing toward his ship.

“Get lost, kid,” The being muttered. Cam snorted, taking up a jog after him. 

“You can’t ignore me!” Cam shouted, jogging up to the being. She was swamped with curiosity, her body thrumming with excitement. “Who are you? What are you? Why are you here? Why were you killing those purple dudes?” The robot looked down as the girl, sighing heavily.

“Why aren’t you screaming and running away in fear?” He inquired curiously.

Cam shrugged, “I figured that if you wanted to kill me, you would have done so already.” The being chuckled softly, “Now answer my questions.”

“Name’s Wheeljack,” Wheeljack muttered. Frowning, Cam silently jogged after the bot. He knelt before his ship, ripping off a side panel. Cam’s annoyance turned to curiosity as she silently stood beside Wheeljack and watched him work. The moon rose above them, shedding silvery rays upon the bot, illuminating scars on his back. They interrupted his green and red color scheme, warping the paint in some places and completely obliterating it in others. Wheeljack absently reached for a tool out of reach, his metal digits absently brushing the torn up dirt. 

Cam cautiously walked forward and studied the tool. She frowned as she realized that it probably weighed more than Cam did. With a grunt, she picked up the tool, her legs shaking as they worked to lift and move the tool over to Wheeljack. He watched amused, silently mocking the foolish human. He did, however, feel a slight hint of surprise as she triumphantly dumped it into Wheeljack's hand. He regarded her for a moment longer before returning back to his work.

“The name’s Cam.” Cam introduced. “How can I help?” Wheeljack looked back at the girl in disbelief before glancing back at his ship. His mouth pursed as he thought. His optics drifted around the hull of his ship before alighting upon a distant scrap of metal jammed deep into the section of ship Wheeljack was working on. 

“Uh,” he started, nodding at the piece of scrap. “Crawl into Jackhammer here, n’ remove a piece of scrap obstructing one of the fuel pumps.” Cam nodded, looking up at the open gap in the hull. She bit her lip in thought as she contemplated her ascent to the dangerously high hole. Too busy thinking, Cam didn’t notice Wheeljack move to offer her a hand. Determined, Cam jogged forward, clambering up dents in the Jackhammer to Wheeljack himself, finally gaining enough momentum and height to slam into the rim of the gap. She let out an oof as the air was squeezed from her lungs, taking a second of rest before she scrambled the rest of the way.

Sitting back, she finally looked at a shocked Wheeljack, his servos dangling in midair. Cam gave a slight smile before turning to crawl into the hole. He watched with surprised amusement as she easily slipped into the space far too small for his large servos. Wheeljack mused to himself, watching as she disappeared into the dark hull. Shrugging, he got back to work ripping ruined propelling rudders from underneath the Jackhammer’s immense weight.

Cam crawled into the ship, switching on the light in her flip phone. As she crawled, she curiously examined the ship’s tech, being dumbfounded at the sheer technological prowess. Couldn’t expect less from a robot, Cam sarcastically thought to herself. She crawled until her light reflected off a shiny piece of metal. It was large and jagged, obstructing almost all of her crawlspace. With a grunt, she carefully dislodged it from its resting place and shouted to Wheeljack that she was coming out.

Slowly, she dragged the metal piece through the hole, wincing as its screeches echoed through the confined space. Her hands slipped several times on the metal, and Cam had to bite back a yelp as the ragged metal cut her prying hands. Cam heaved it one last time, her body flying out of the gap. Cam shrieked as she fell before getting caught by Wheeljack. His other servo reached over and plucked the scrap from Cam's hand, raising it to the air to examine.  
“Nasty bugger’s been a pain in my tailpipe. Good riddance.” Wheeljack tossed it behind his shoulder absently, Cam’s protests immediately filling his audio receptors.  
“Shouldn’t you keep that metal?” She inquired. “Whatever space metal this ship is made out of, I doubt that the materials to repair this ship are in large supply on Earth!” Wheeljack stared at her, looking like startled deer in headlights before standing to retrieve the metal. He carelessly tossed it towards the entrance of the ship.


	3. A Grand Escape

And they worked, through the night and next day fixing the Jackhammer. Cam didn’t know what would happen once it was fixed, but for the time being she immersed herself in the complexities of alien tech. Cam had constantly asked Wheeljack questions of his tech, every answer becoming more and more irritated than the last. Despite busying herself, Cam hoped deep down that Wheeljack would take her away from her terrible life.

As the sun slowly descended onto the western mountains, Cam munched on protein bars still left in her sweatbag. She silently regarded the grounded ship, the golden rays giving it a warm look. Most of the repairs had been completed, all we had to do now was reengage the engine and check that everything was working. Still, Cam didn’t know what would happen next. Deep down, she didn’t want to know.

“Look, kid,” Wheeljack approached Cam, interrupting her sombre thought. His digits nervously tapped his grenade, his optics not reaching mine. “I can’t bring you with me-“

“Yes, you can!” Cam shouted, leaping to her feet, bar forgotten on the ground. “There isn’t any reason you shouldn’t! I could help with repairs, I could even fly-”

“The Jackhammer is dangerous-“

“I can take it.”

“You don’t want to-“

“Yes, I do-.”

“-You useless bitch!” Cam startled as her father’s voice ripped through the air. Immediately her heart rate went up, adrenaline shocking her system. She began shaking, her hands nearly vibrating off her arms. Cam whipped around, her eyes frantically probing the treeline. The woods were dark around them, the sun disappearing behind the far mountains. Cam’s mind swirled, drunk of terror and shock, lines of thoughts shooting through her head at hyperspeed.  
Her eyes flicked to Wheeljack, his blaster armed and aimed at the treeline, his electric blue eyes bored into the terrified girl, his visage grimmed dangerously. If Cam’s father found her, she would be done for. But, as Cam thought to herself, if Wheeljack found her drunk father, he would be blown to bits. As much as Cam feared her father, she wasn’t going to let that happen. Her eyes began to brim with tears as she came to a wild conclusion. She turned to Wheeljack, her fear clear in her eyes.

“Go,” Cam whispered, her heartbeat speeding up, sending trembles wrecking through her body. Wheeljack’s metal brows furrowed, his blaster cocking to the side. “GO!” She screamed, clumsily sprinting for the tree line. Cam jumped through a tangle of bushes making a racket, sprinting away from Wheeljack and the Jackhammer. Cam’s skin stung as leaves sliced through her weakened skin, cutting her with sliver incisions. Despite that, Cam threw herself at every bush she could find, hoping to draw her father away.

Cam stumbled, tripping over protruding roots. Dirt flew into the air, stinging her cuts as Cam’s fingers clawed into the dirt flinging leaves behind her as she scrambled forward. She drew a breath of resigned relief as she heard his shouts grow closer to her. She shakingly resigned herself to her fate, though the child inside ensured Cam that she could escape. Cam was beginning to believe that until she was bowled over by a drunk, pissed, fat excuse for her father.

“How could you LOSE?!?” He brought his club of a knee into her abdomen, sending Cam to the dirt with a gasping cry. He whipped around, driving his fist into her jaw. Cam was launched backwards, her skull hitting the ground with a crack. While Cam was stunned, her father brought his foot down on her bent knee, driving a scream of pain from Cam’s throat. She moaned, shifting onto her side. Her father marched around and kicked her in the stomach.

Convulsing, she brought her arms to her head, curling up protectively. Another blow to the stomach, choking out Cam’s scream of pain with vomit. What remained of the bar poured from her mouth in convulsive waves, Cam gagging and choking, fighting for air. She rolled onto her elbows, coughing up the last of her bar before a boot came down upon her head. Her gasping face was shoved right into her vomit, stomach acid invading her squeezed eyelids and flowing up her nose.

Her hair was viciously grabbed as her father wrenched her sobbing face from the muck. “You have FAILED ME!” A blow to the side of her head, sending Cam to the left. She rolled, becoming numb to the pain. Her head rattled with each blow, Cam begging for the silence of unconsciousness. With another kick, Cam was sent onto her side, dry heaving with nothing left in her stomach.

Her stinging eyes struggled to open when through the watery blur, Cam caught sight of two glowing electric blue eyes through her lashes. With a gasp, Cam’s painfully opened fully, just as her father pulled her hair again. “No,” Cam whimpered in pain to Wheeljack as her father brought his stinking mouth to her ear. “You shouldn’t have run”. He chuckled darkly. He released her, Cam locking eyes with Wheeljack right as her father’s foot connected with her skull. Cam’s eyes rolled back into her head as she succumbed to the darkness.

“Ugh...” Cam opened her eyes to darkness, coughing and sputtering as her face resumed its stinging assault. She felt chunks of vomit up her nose, and rapidly blinked, trying to see through the remnants of her stomach acid. Wincing as the knot on the back of her head struck another root, Cam realized that she was being dragged through the woods. She attempted to stand, only to be hindered by her father’s hand clamped on her leg. She went limp, feeling the pine needles slide up the back of her shirt, and into her hair.

After her father dragged her down the hill, he let go of Cam's leg. She stood unsteadily, limping across the yard, through the house, and into the bathroom. She stumbled to sink, turning on the faucet and frantiaclly splashing her eyes with cool water. She gasped in relief as the stomach acid left her eyes, leaving strong irritation behind. She then spooled off some toilet paper, brought it to her nose, and blew hard. Cam shivered in disgust as chunks of partially digested bar forced its way down her nostrils.

Tossing it as soon as she could, Cam opened her first aid kit. She daintily prodded the knot at the back of her head and winced as her fingers put pressure on it. She felt around it, thankfully feeling no blood. Cma knew she would soon endure several weeks of headaches before the knot went away, and double-checked her pain reliever supply. Adequate.

Taking out some rubbing alcohol and wipes, Cam hissed as she began cleaning her multitude of cuts and scrapes. She had to bite down on her pillowcase while digging a large chunk of root from Cam’s thigh. She unwillingly took out a needle and thread, dipping them in the alcohol as well. Cam winced, as she began suturing the wound. After wrapping that, Cam begrudgingly took out a salve and started to smooth it across her many bruises. Starting from her legs, she was working on her stomach when she saw a flash of light outside her window. She limped to the sill, weakly opening it. “What,” Cam gasped, “Are you doing here.”

Wheeljack hunkered closer to the window, his face level with hers. “You need to get out of here,” He muttered, his optics flashing, “I won’t allow you to stay.” He held out his servo, Cam hesitated before leaning onto the sill, moving to get out. One leg out of the window, Cam’s eyes flashed wide, as she heard familiar grunts. Quickly motioning for Wheeljack to get down, Cam threw herself into her room only seconds before the door flew open Cam’s father stood in the doorway holding a beer bottle in one hand and a belt in his other. Cam eyed the best, her father’s hand wrapped familiarly tight around the worn leather.

“You little whore,” he spat. The man advanced Cam, striking her down with one blow of the belt. “Weakling.” He kicked her harshly. “Inadequate.” He kicked to the nose, breaking it. Immediate tears came to cam’s eyes as Cam’s father picked her up by the jaw, staring into her dazed eyes. Blood trickled down her mouth as her eyes immediately began purpling. "You’re an embarrassment.” He threw her onto the bed, raising his beer bottle clenched in his hand. It came down, drawing a scream from Cam.

Cam felt the shards of glass imbed agonizingly into her skin The remnant beer spilt from the bottle, drenching her, her wounds, and her bed. Fighting back tears, Cam looked over her shoulder to see Wheeljack inches away from the window, she could see the glow of his blaster and a distant whine as it charged. Gasping for air, Cam slowly and painfully shook her head. Angrily, he stepped down and left Cma’s view, she could feel the thud of his footsteps grow fain as he left. Cam closed her eyes, a tear slipping down her cheek.

Her father stood above her prone body, grunting. He breathed heavily like a worked racehorse. Beads of sweat flicking down to hit the floor or Cam’s bedroom. His eyes were glazed over, his grip loosening on the bottle neck. It landed on the floor with a crash, snapping Cam’s father from his stupor. With one last glare at Cam, he spat at her, the glob of spit splattering against her cheek. He huffed once more, and left. Cam gasped, feeling the wetness of his spittle slowly slide down her nose and finally land on her bed.

She started shaking, whimpering in pain as the shards moved deeper. Cam distantly felt the approach of Wheeljack, mentally steeling herself. She shakingly stood and started to gather her belongings. She took the backup first aid kid, gathered a couple pairs of clothing, grabbed her phone and charger, and emptied her stocks of protein bars and emergency money. Cam quaked as she attempted to crawl through her bedroom window, only for Wheeljack to cup her into his servos and take her to the Jackhammer.

Wheeljack gently placed her onto the sitting platform beside him, Cam's eyes sweeping around the inside of the ship curiously. Cam hadn't seen the interior of the Jackhammer, which was glowing with several panels alight in a blue glow. Silently, she vowed that she would learn how to fly the Jackhammer. She took out her first aid kit from her backpack, repeating her assessment of her wounds.

Wheeljack watched as Cam took our tweezers, a bottle of rubbing alcohol, and bandages. Grimacing, she started pulling out the shards of glass embedded in her skin. She dipped the tweezers in the alcohol before continuing with the next shard. Once the shards were removed, she spilt rubbing alcohol on her hand before sanitizing the new scrapes and cuts adorning her body. She hissed as the rubbing alcohol stung her cuts. She was able to address all of her bruises, sadly realizing that there was little of her body void of them.

After finishing, she promptly wrapped her wounds before placing the first aid kit back into her bag. Cam looked up to see Wheeljack watching her. She gave him a weak smile. His scowl deepened, his visage grim. “What are you waiting for? Let’s get out of here already!” Cam exclaimed nervously. Wheeljack nodded, walking back to a side panel. Grabbing a protruding lever, Wheeljack glanced back at the girl with a grin. Cam locked eyes with him, and WHeeljack pulled the lever. The Jackhammer immediately came to life, Cam smiling with pure joy as it hummed, its vibrations speaking to her core.  
Wheeljack sat back in the cockpit, tapping on his control panel before grabbing the control wheel. “Hang on, kid.” Cam barely had a chance to grab the back of her chair before the ship jetted forward. She squealed in glee, her hands shooting into the air. Wheeljack smirked as he felt the g-forces increase on them both, enjoying a different joyful scream. He gave a small smile as he glanced at Cam. He quickly glanced away from Cam as she looked over curiously. He hoped she didn’t see. But she did.


	4. Iacon Relics

“Ya ready, kid?” Wheeljack shouted.

“Always!” Cam shot back. Within a second Wheeljack angled the Jackhammer into a spinning dive. He grinned as his audio preceptors picked up Cam’s shrieks of joy. He quickly pulled up into a hard loop, he felt the g-forces pulling on him with satisfaction. Cam whooped even louder.

Suddenly, the comm’s systems crackled, with a familiar Autobot voice patching through. Wheeljack levelled the Jackhammer out, raising a digit to his lips, which Cam quickly complied. They both listened to upcoming orders for a new mission, Cam starting to jump in her seat excitedly. When the comm patched out, she leapt down to the floor, clambering onto Wheeljack’s leg..

“My first mission!” Cam shouted. “I can’t wait to mash some ‘con heads!” Cam jumped around in her seat, air-punching some invisible foes. Wheeljack chuckled, turning the Jackhammer into a tight turn. Cam stumbled, catching her balance on Wheeljack’s side as the ship levelled out again. With a glance at Wheeljack, she grinned, jumping back down and traversing back to her seat. Wheeljack peeked at Cam to make sure she was ready, before pushing the Jackhammer forward. Cam pressed into her seat, gurgles of laughter escaping from her throat.

  
“Ok, kid. Just stay here. I don’t want Ratchet to see you just yet. Our little surprise.” Wheeljack winked, motioning for her to stay on the Jackhammer. Sulkily, she marched over to her little nook. Cam pouted as he left the bay. She absently fingered the fringes of her cushions/ They were like a little cat bed, just an assortment of plushes she had stolen over the months. It was like her little room. She sat down and started to fiddle with an immature bomb she was experimenting with. Wheeljack only let her have a harmless explosive, so she didn’t fear losing any limbs as she tinkered, listening to murmurings outside.

“I’ll be sure to be on my best behavior, Doc,” Wheeljack responded, his voice growing louder and more pronounced. Cam stowed her trinkets and strapped her belongings into her nook.

“Please don’t call me Doc,” An unfamiliar bot exclaimed. Cma felt a worm of curiosity wiggle its way into her stomach. She rushed to the gap underneath the pilot chair, hearing Wheeljack’s voice grow louder..

“Whatever you say, Sunshine.” Wheeljack stepped onto the landing platform and waited until the other bot joined him before raising it.

Cam looked up as Wheeljack and the unfamiliar bot walked into the Jackhammer’s cockpit. Barely glancing at Cam, Wheeljack climbed into the cockpit and sent the ship flying forward. Cam let out a squeak as she was sent backwards. She covered her mouth as she stared up at the bot sitting across from her, hoping he hadn’t heard. The bot glanced around the ship curiously, Cam ducking into the shadows as his optics skimmed over her hiding spot.

“So, all o’ Team Prime’s busy chasing down four of these Iacon Relics?” Wheeljack asked the bot. His eyes glanced off the forward screen to the bot beside him. Wheeljack’s hand lowered to the ground, beckoning with slight movements to Cam. As silently as she could, Cam latched onto Wheeljack’s hand. Wheeljack quickly deposited her into the crook between his legs, out of the other bot’s view. 

“The four that are currently in play,” The bot responded quietly, his servo swiping through the air absentmindedly. Cam peeked over Wheeljack’s metal thigh and studied the preoccupied bot. He was as large as Wheeljack and similarly sturdy. The other bot attained a white and reddish-orange color scheme. He was adorned in ear spikes, shoulder pads, and a large backpack. Depriving from the bot’s heartbeat pattern, and round exterior, Cam quietly assumed he was a type of doctor.

“There’s more?”Wheeljack shot back. Cam ducked back down to Wheeljack’s seat as the bot’s gaze swept towards him. Cam bit her lip as she listened.

“Megatron maintains possession of the entire Iacon Database. We are yet to learn how many more relics or Deception weapons of mass destruction it contains.” The bot finished. Cam was swamped with questions as she heard the two converse. This bot was the first friendly one she’d seen, other than Wheeljack. Cam only recognized ‘Megatron’, and ‘Decepticon’ and knew that those two were very bad things.

“No worries, Doc, I got your back,” Wheeljack responded. The bot made a noise in the back of his throat, his servos clenching up on annoyance.

“My name is not Doc, and I do not require anyone watching my back,” The bot ranted. “I proved my mettle during the War for Cybertron.” Wheeljack sighed, looking like a child being scolded by its mother. Cam stifled giggles

“Well, we’re lucky you’re along for the ride, Champ,” Wheeljack muttered. “ ‘cause we got a bogey on our tail.” Wheeljack’s legs tightened around Cam as he said those words. Taking his cues she sat back, positioning herself for any and all maneuvers. Cam was prepared and trained for everything by Wheeljack. The console was beeping rapidly as she started up at it, a red triangle showing up and rapidly approaching them.

“Soundwave,” The bot muttered in disbelief, his optics latched onto the rear cam revealing their tail.

“Megatron’s communications chief?” Wheeljack asked.

“He must be tracking the same coordinates,” Came the response. The Jackhammer shuddered, blaster bolts echoed throughout the hull. Cam braced herself in Wheeljack’s legs, with practiced movement. It wasn’t surprising how many deceptions noticed an Autobot ship 

“Ya might wanna grab onto something,” Wheeljack grinned just before throwing the throttle back, launching the Jackhammer upwards. Cam grinned as she heard the other bot quickly become unstabilized and scrabble for a handhold. She held in her chuckles, knowing that they would reveal her presence. The Jackhammer’s engines whistled and groaned as they flew faster and faster.

“Are you trying to send us to the scrap yard?!?” The bot shouted over the noise. They were completely upside down by that point. Wheeljack’s legs were squeezing her hard in order to stop her from flying into the air. Cam glanced over to the bot and giggled at his terrified visage.

The Jackhammer completed its loop, landing behind the attacker. Wheeljack let loose with blaster fire, the recoil echoing from his servos down to Cam. She wished she could see that ‘con get scrapped. Cam felt the ship bucking and weaving, as their prey desperately tried to evade them. At that moment, she was very happy that she didn’t have motion sickness. Cam would not be having a fun time if she didn’t. Cam heard the other bot groan and grimace at every turn, and thought that he should relax a bit. Enjoy the ride.

The Jackhammer bucked to the side as something small shot past them. “What was that?” Wheeljack growled.

“Soundwave’s surveillance drone, Lazerbeak,” The bot responded grimly. The Jackhammer started to shake more than ever as blaster fire hit from behind. The occupants of the ship shook around, Cam finding it harder than ever to hold onto Wheeljack. His pressure on Cam was loosening as his processor focused on the threats outside. Cam hooked her fingers around a gap in Wheeljack’s armor, not wanting to distract him.

“Wheeljack, maintain pursuit! Soundwave is merely using the drone to distract us!” The bot exclaimed.

“I welcome a good distraction,” Wheeljack grinned. The Jackhammer bucked around smoother before doing a loop-twist, coming around behind Lazerbeak. Soundwave was nowhere in sight. “And the hunter becomes the hunted.” Wheeljack burst a volley of blaster fire at the drone, the recoil shaking Cam less than before. AS she feared, she was slowly starting to lose contact with Wheeljack.

“This is no time to be hot-dogging!” The bot shouted at Wheeljack. Wheeljack continued to shoot at the drone, going up and down and up and down. Suddenly, the drone disappeared from all cams. “He’s gone,” The bot said in disbelief. “Now we can go find Soundwa-“ He cut off by the drone flying right in front of the ship, disrupting its smooth course. The Jackhammer flew out of control. Wheeljack quickly righted it. He pursued the drone even more intently than before. The Jackhammer’s blaster fire echoed through the ship, mingling with the bot’s surprised shouts. 

Silence. Wheeljack stared through the opening window, clouds obscuring it completely. They peered at the clouds desperately searching for any sort of view. Suddenly the cloud vanished, revealing a cliff-side the Jackhammer was heading straight for. The other bot started screaming as Wheeljack yanked the controls as quickly as he could. The Jackhammer rotated a hard 90 degrees, barely skimming the side of the cliff wall, clipping the edge as they cleared it.

Cam was jostled around, it becoming evidently clear that she was slipping. She started tapping Wheeljack desperately, but he was too focused on the drone. It was speeding rapidly for the Jackhammer. Wheeljack clamped down on the blaster button, sending a rain of blaster fire towards the approaching drone.

“What are you doing?!?” The bot shouted as Lazerbeak started to return blaster fire and the two ships sped together. Wheeljack leaned forward in anticipation, a war cry emerging from his grinning mouth. “Wheeljack!!” He shouted just before the drone flew over them. Wheeljack hit a hard right, intent on pursuing the drone. Monitors beeped, conforming a lock on the drone. Wheeljack pressed the blaster fire, shouting in victory as the drone got hit.

Wheeljack leapt out of his chair, pressing a finger forward, “Choke on that, ‘con.” Cam grinned, quickly escaping a sitting Wheeljack. He glanced down surprised, realizing she was there. He smiled in apology. She didn’t see it.

“Wheeljack, you actually did it!” The bot exclaimed in delight, watching the drone shoot out two distress flares. The Jackhammer shook as one hit its hull. Cam screamed as the ship started to plummet to earth. The bot stared at her in utter horror as she started to float out from between Wheeljack’s legs. Her arms flailed about, failing to snag the control panel as she floated past it.

“Kid!” Wheeljack shouted. His optics frantically latched onto her floating body. He raised one servo, trying to grab her as the ship started to shake violently. Wheeljack’s servo quickly returned to the ship control, fighting the ship to stay on course. “Ratchet! Grab her!” Wheeljack ordered. Ratchet, in turn, leapt out of his seat, gently clasping his servos around Cam. Ratchet brought her to his chassis, cradling her in his arms. 

He opened his mouth to rant at Wheeljack for bringing a human on board before the ship started to spin more and more out of control. Soon all that could be heard was the grunts and groans of the two bots, the engines whining and raging. Cam made not a peep, bracing herself for the crash. BAM! 

  
The three crawled out of the wreckage, coming to a standstill outside the ship. “Agh, the right thruster’s fried,” Wheeljack muttered, waving his right servo.

“If you hadn’t pursued Soundwave like I instructed-“ Ratchet began.

“The little birdie would still be pecking on your tail-pipe!” Wheeljack defended.  
“We need to resume our pursuit of the relic immediately. Soundwave may already have reached it!” Ratchet replied, indignant. 

“The Jackhammer’s not going anywhere. If you wanna catch that ‘con, we gotta roll.” Wheeljack walked past Cam, scooping her up onto his shoulder pad. He continued walking.

“Make up your mind! Are we walking or are we driving?” Ratchet argued. All Wheeljack did was swipe Cam into his open cassis and reach up to his blades. He approached the broken Lazerbeak, Cam sitting there like a wallaby in its mother’s pouch. With a screech, Wheeljack unsheathed his blades, Ratchet walking up from behind. They both approached it and Wheeljack swept into an attack position. “Wheeljack, keep your distance,” Ratchet muttered. “Lazerbeak is the eyes and ears of Soundwave.” They stood there silently, eyes locked on the sparking drone. 

In one smooth movement, Wheeljack flipped over the drone off its back. “Not anymore it isn’t,” Wheeljack mocked. Cam studied the drone as Ratchet walked forward. As the two argued, Cam found herself becoming bored at their antics. With a yawn, cam began walking back to the Jackhammer, knocking aside stones that happened upon her path. She stared at the ship, running mental diagrams in her head. What was broken on the exterior, what could be affected by the exterior, what things would be affected by a crash in general, etc. But the most important question was, what could I, in my tiny body, help with. Not much. But still, it would help.

With a sigh, Cam resumed her walk to the Jackhammer, jumping up into the crashed ship. She activated one of the control panels, giving Cam full access to the inner hull. Cam activated her flip phone, strapped her rudimentary tools to her back, and disappeared into the hull. She could feel the familiar rumble of Wheeljack’s engine and heard him drive away. She figured he was either on an afternoon drive, or he was going after Soundwave. Probably the latter. Cam shrugged to herself and continued working. 

She had gotten a large number of things done, chilling in a nook near the outer hull when she heard the crackle of a comm go off. She heard the rumble of Ratchet’s voice through the metal hull, and curiously activated a vent port, shimmying her head out of the ship to hear better. She got out just in time to catch Ratchet muttering, “What’s wrong, where are you?” Cam stopped, her blood chilling. She frantically pulled her upper body from the ship, hitting the ground hard on her butt. She looked up just in time to watch Ratchet’s optics land on Cam. They betrayed a little worry, and that was enough to set Cam off. She started running in the direction Wheeljack took off, not even bothering to close the access hatch behind her. Before she was out of earshot, Cam heard Ratchet say “Wheeljack, what is your condition. Wheeljack!” It made her run even harder.

Cam ran and ran, not even knowing how long she was running. She absently heard a plane fly overhead, but Cam didn’t falter. She got to the base of the mountain and just started climbing when Cam heard an engine roar behind her. “Get in!” Ratchet shouted. She bolted for the ambulance, barely jumping in before he was already speeding off. They went over the ridge to see Wheeljack lying in some rubble. 

Cam went flying as Ratchet emerged vehicle mode, stumbling before righting herself in a run. Ratchet stopped beside Wheeljack a couple of seconds before Cam did. Her heart ran cold when she saw his prone position. His chassis was scraped up nasty, but other than that, Cam observed no other wounds. Cam breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Wheeljack open his eyes slowly. “Just,” Wheeljack gasped, “Resting my optics,” he groaned, raising a servo to his head, “And my audio receptors.” His optic moved to behold Cam, her smile wider than he’d ever seen. He gave her a slight smile back. Glancing up, he saw Ratchet reflecting it.

Wheeljack stood, stumbling under Ratchet’s hold. Shrugging Ratchet off, he transformed, swinging open a door to Cam. She gleefully hopped in, quickly fastening her seatbelt. With a groan, Ratchet told Wheeljack, “Just take it easy,” Wheeljack grunted before speeding off. Cam glanced in the rearview to see Ratchet following. They transformed after they had reached the Jackhammer. Wheeljack’s chassis opened up to allow Cam a view. She climbed up onto his shoulder pad, the cassis closing silently behind her. 

“Raphael, send the ground bridge,” Ratchet muttered, turning to Wheeljack. “I still advise you two to return to base, you require a thorough examination.” Ratchet chided him, Wheeljack putting Cam on the ground.

“The only thing I require right now is some hull sealant,” Wheeljack knelt, inspecting the Jackhammer, “But trust me, the Jackhammer is in need of more repair than I do.” 

Ratchet looked down at Cam, his brows dropping in anger before turning on Wheeljack. “How could you bring a human on a mission like this?!?” Ratchet exclaimed. “She should be at home!”

“Her home is with the Jackhammer,” Wheeljack countered stonily.

“Her home?! What about her family?!?” Ratchet exclaimed. “Do you know how much trouble there would be if she was filed as missing as wound up in your care!?! There would be a catastrophe!!”

“He couldn’t give a shit if he could,” Cam growled. Ratchet stared at the girl in surprise, “This life is a whole lot better than what it would have been if I stayed,” Cam levelled at Ratchet, “Would you have prefered I be dead Mr Ratchet?” Cam asked sharply.

“No child! I-I simply-” Ratchet stuttered. He glanced at Wheeljack who motioned the zipping of his lips. Ratchet quickly complied.

“Because if you try to take this from me-” Cam glowered at the white and orange bot, “I will never forgive you.”

Ratchet opened his mouth and closed it like a fish, his eyes as wide as saucers. “Cam.” She looked up at Ratchet. His optics flicked over her growing mop of shorn hair, skin buckled with scars and scabs. Her brown eyes shone like honey in the light. Her clothes were baggy, and she even smelled slightly. But the girl looked in good shape. Ratchet looked up at Wheeljack, noticing the twinkle of warmth in his gaze as he observed the two. Ratchet contemplated, determining that she would be a good fit for him. It would be humbling for Wheeljack. 

Cam stepped back as Ratchet stood, her lips pursed as she watched the silent bot. “You can keep her,” Ratchet muttered, looking away. Wheeljack gave her a grin before Ratchet straightened.

“Listen Wheeljack, I want to thank you for your,” Ratchet shifted, “Back up.” He muttered. As he spoke, a ground bridge opened up behind him. Cam watched in curiosity, her eyes enraptured in the swirling energy.

“Yep,” Wheeljack turned, ripping off an access panel. “Up ya go.” He took Cam up into one arm as she climbed up and into a crack. Wheeljack paused, looking over his shoulder. Cam turned, looking between the two. “See ya around, Ratchet.” The doc paused, his visage grimming before he walked into the ground bridge. Wheeljack turned back as it disappeared. “Cam, can you get into here and right the-?” 

“-Done” Cam interrupted. She giggled at Wheeljack’s indignant face. “I already did it.”

“My my, you’ve been busy,” WHeeljack murmured as he studied the Jackhammer, “Is that why you left one of the vents open?”

Cam rolled her eyes. “Sorry, I was too busy running a marathon to close it.” She winked at him before leaping from his hand and closing it.

  
Wheeljack was just finishing up on the thruster when he received an urgent transmission. Cam glanced up from lounging in her nook as Wheeljack rushed onto the ship to his comms system. Cam heard his sudden intake of breath as he read the transmission. Stumbling back, he sat down in the cockpit. “Get up here. Now.” Cam looked up at Wheeljack, his optics locked onto the control panel. His fingers vigorously tapped out coordinates, the thrusters activating with an unsteady rumble. Cam ran to her chair and jumped up to the seat. Just after she had hoisted her body over the edge, Wheeljack kicked the ship into gear. 

Cam groaned as she fell back to the seat rest, landing with an oof. Opening her mouth in protest, Cam promptly closed it as Wheeljack’s digits tightened around the controls. The Jackhammer flew through the sky, rattling as the left thruster was pushed to its limit. Cam swallowed as her stomach climbed up her throat, realizing deep down that something was wrong. “When we land, stay here. K?” Cam silently nodded. She didn’t like being kept in the dark, but Cam knew that Wheeljack would tell her in time. They flew in strained silence, the nervous taps of Wheeljack’s leg echoing through the metal walls. The Jackhammer’s engines whined as they set down within a canyon cave. Wheeljack shut down the ship and leapt to the exit, immediately transforming into vehicle mode. 

Cam sighed as the bay closed behind him. Cam jumped down from the passenger seat, collecting her tool bag from the nook. She marched over to the back end of the ship, opening another wall panel. Flicking her flip phone’s flashlight one, Cam disappeared into the depths of the ship. She crawled over to the fuel oxidizer, inspecting the alien contraption. One area looked dented, explained by the reworked hull panel near it. Cam surmised that the little dent was the reason for the spotty thruster. Cam grabbed what Wheeljack jokingly called a ‘DeDenter’ and got to work. Cam fixed a clogged filter, and undented a fuel line when she heard the familiar rumble of Wheeljack’s engine and started to make her way back to the interior of the Jackhammer. She paused as Wheeljack started the engine and activated the thrusters, listening to whether Cam’s fixes would hold. After several seconds of listening, Cam decided that she was satisfied as the engines were beginning to heat the air around her. 

After heaving herself from the wall port, Cam huffed, wiping sweat from her forehead. “Her Wheeljack.” Cam leaned back, stretching her cramped body. Wheeljakc absently glanced over his shoulder, giving a slight smile that Cam returned. She yawned, lazily making her way to her seat, looking up in a yawn before stopping dead in her tracks. Another girl hung from the side of the passenger chair, her mouth hanging in surprise. Cam studied the younger girl, a young Asian with black hair brought up into two pigtails. Her black hair was tipped with pinks and light purples, her smattering of an outfit, confusing Cam’s eyes. Her lidded eyes widened and drew into a sly expression. The girl turned to Wheeljack and looked back at Cam again, her mouth growing into a crooked smile.

“When were you going to tell me that you had a partner?” She asked slyly to Wheeljack. He quietly shrugged, his optics stubbornly fixed out the front of the cockpit. Pouting a little, the girl directed her attention to the girl. She jumped down to Cam’s level and waltzed up to the older girl, bringing her finger right into Cam’s face. “Tell me your story.”

“I’m Cam” Cam hesitated, glancing up at Wheeljack, catching his curious optic, and shrugged, “Wheeljack got shot down behind my house, I saw, and I’ve been a thorn in his side ever since.” Cam stilled, maintaining eye contact with the girl as she groaned.

“I want detailsssss. What about kicking ‘con butt? The buddy buddy dynamic?!” She exclaimed, “What about your parents? If you’re with Wheeljack, you must never leave the ship!” The other girl asked. Cam and Wheeljack both winced. Cam sighed, pushing past the younger girl. Cam marched up to Wheeljack’s seat and swung up his leg, standing by his side. Cam looked down at the curious girl, hesitating.

“Uh,” Cam started, glancing up at Wheeljack for support. When he nodded, she untucked her shirt, sliding up the fabric from her ribs. Cam heard a gasp as her horrible scars were bared. “My father is abusive. Wanted a son to play football as he did. But he got a daughter. He didn’t like that. Chased away my mother, n’ kept me. Fast forward to a couple of months ago, I lost the first game. He didn’t like that. I barely escaped him in the woods. I found Wheeljack extinguishing some ‘con sparks.” Cam paused, smiling up at Wheeljack before focusing on the girl once more. She released her shirt, letting it cascade down to her hip. “I stuck around, learning about the Jackhammer. A day later, my father found me. I lead him away from Wheeljack and the Jackhammer. You should have heard the ruckus I caused.” 

Cam chuckled weakly as Wheeljack’s digits tightened on the console behind her. “My father caught me and beat me until I was unconscious. He dragged me through the forest cursing my name.”

“I saw it all,” Wheeljack murmured, his hand coming down to rub my shoulder.

“But I wouldn’t let him do anything to my father,” Cam muttered darkly. “It would have been bad for the both of em. But I got home, just in time for another beating. With a beer bottle and a belt, this time.” Cam showed a twisted smirk. “Wheeljack couldn’t get me out of there quick enough.” She leaned back, eying the girl, who stood there in dumbfounding shock. “You said you wanted the details. Now, cough up urs.” Cam lazily waved at the girl, who straightened from her stupor.

She nodded. “My name’s Miko, and I’m part of a group of human kids that accompany our bot partners.” Miko started. “Since we're seen as their allies, we are therefore targets. Bulkhead’s my protector and partner, just like Wheeljack is yours.” Cam looked up at Wheeljack, who gave a slight smile. Miko looked up at Wheeljack, who returned the gaze. 

Miko took a deep breath, grimming her visage before continuing. “Bulkhead was out collecting another Iacon Relic, which turned out to be Tox-En.” Wheeljack cursed then, wobbling the ship slightly. “He encountered the Insecticon Hardshell. He got him from behind.” Miko quieted.

“Let’s go snuff that Insecticon bug,” Wheeljack growled, sending the Jackhammer flying faster.


	5. Revenge of a Fellow

The trio crept forward to behold a cave guarded by on guard ‘con. They hid behind a collection of boulders and trees, observing the site. They had landed in a forest section in the South American Jungle, a site that Cam and WHeeljack had found while on their wild rides.

“You know where to find Insecticon mines?” Miko inquires, glancing up at Wheeljack.

“You didn’t think I was sitting on my can since I’ve been on this rock?” Wheeljack responded..

“But shouldn’t we be at an Insecticon hive?” Miko asked.

“The bugs are bound by a single mind, trying to draw just one of em out is impossible. So we’re gonna make some noise.” Wheeljack muttered.

“And make the ‘cons hand over Hardshell.” Miko aggressively said.

“Now you can get in there and scope things out a lot easier than I can,” Cam nodded, starting to edge around the wood line. Wheeljack grabbed the younger girl and started to escort her to the ship. Miko began protesting, but Wheeljack shushed her. Cam transitioned into a fast jog, running along the mountain wall. The crushed boulders gave Cam easy hiding places as the Decepticon drones completed their rounds. She dove into the cave side just as the farthest drone began turning around. Cam ducked into the shadows and began her long run into the mine. She avoided the sparse Energon crystals like the plague, heeding Wheeljack’s warnings.

She clicked on her comm as she entered the large mining cave, “We got five, maybe six troopers in the main cavern,” Cam whispered. “And two more keeping an eye on things on the second floor.” Cam crept around, out of sight as she heard Wheeljack respond.

“Good job, keep going.”

Cam gasped, “There’s another chamber. It looks like they’re just using it for storage.” She heard a grunt and her comm shut off. Cam immediately sprinted across the cavern, gathering the attention of the ‘cons. She shouted wildly, the Decepticons too confused to even raise their blasters. Cam felt the low roar of Wheeljack’s engine and ducked as the entrance explodes behind her. Wheeljack sped past her, engaging and shooting his blasters as he transformed in a skid. The cons tripped and stumbled in their fear-induced panic. And Cam remained curled up until the sound of blaster fire on metal faded.

Cam glanced up at Wheeljack and smiled as he tossed a string of grenades to the ground in front of her. He nodded over at an Energon stack, and Cam soon realized his plan, smiling evilly. She hoisted one end of them over her shoulder and trudged over to the stack, unclipping grenades in different recesses of the cave. She slyly placed one grenade right underneath a support column and sighed in relief as her load dispersed. Cam threw the low end of her chest and waved to Wheeljack leisurely as she left the cave. He absently waved back before refocused on planting grenades.

Cam was halfway through the tunnel when she heard an unfamiliar gasping. The lights were shut down in the cave, so Cam fumbled to take her flip phone out of her pocket. She directed her flashlight to the gasping, and nearly screamed as she stared down an exhausted Miko. She was bent over her knees, heaving in strained breaths. “What are you doing here?” Cam demanded. Miko held one finger up at Cam.

“You-” Miko gasped, “-took...too...long-”

Cam rolled her eyes as Wheeljack pulled up to the two. “Get in.” He ordered. Cam wrapped her hand around Miko’s arm and guided her to Wheeljack’s passenger seat. Cam opened Wheeljack’s trunk and plopped the grenade chain in with the rest of Wheeljack’s grenade chains before closing the hood. Miko was still gasping as Cam plopped right into the driver’s seat. His seatbelt almost immediately wrapped around Cam’s torso, barely clicking into place before Wheeljack shot off, the petal to his metal. Cam let out a tiny whoop as they shot out of the tunnel, Miko letting loose a tiny squeak.

“What’s next?” Cam overheard Miko ask.

“We give Megatron a shout,” Wheeljack responded. Entering the ship, she shimmied up to the control panel and started to type. She heard Wheeljack come up behind her, placing a servo on the control panel. She scurried up the ‘bot’s arm and climbed to his neck, hanging off his ear covers.

“What is it?” Cam’s blood chilled as Megatron’s voice emerged through the comms system.

“Nice operation you got here, Megatron,” Wheeljack mocked, “Although technically, you might say it’s under new management.” Wheeljack winked to Cam, twinning her malicious grin.

“Wheeljack,” Megatron responded, “The one who enjoys explosive devices.”

“What can I say, chief,” Wheeljack crowed, “I’m uncouth. And right now, I’m sitting on top of one of your big juicy mining ops.”

“The loss of one asset is hardly a blow to the Decepticon cause.” Megatron dismissed.

“Maybe, but I’m gonna keep on hitting 'em, one by one until you give me what I want,” Wheeljack growled. The Jackhammer started up, sending it through the air.

“What, pray tell, would that be,” Megatron inquired.

“The Insecticon scum who tried to frag Bulkhead.” Wheeljack spat.

“Tried?” Megatron muttered, “Are you saying the Autobot still lives?”

“He is bluffing!” Cam stilled, listening to a new and cruel voice soul through the comms.

“I wouldn’t bet on it,” Wheeljack stated, “So here’s the deal, I’m gonna transit the coordinates of my next target, if Hardshell cares to beat me there, maybe he can save ya from another loss.” Cam watched his servos clench the control, twisting the metal in his rage. “And Megatron? If you ever wondered what three tons of exploding Energon sounds like?” Cam and Miko watched as the Jackhammer swerved a 180, pressing the missile button sending a duo into the mines, effectively reducing the mine to rubble, framing their escape with bright blue.

Cam shrieked in glee as we sped away. Wheeljack felt a small hand on his cheek. Turning his head, Cam tapped his face. He followed her gaze to Miko, who was yawning softly. “How about you power down for a while?” Wheeljack asked.

“I’m good,” Miko responded quietly, sitting in sore silence, “He’s gonna make it, right?” She looked back up at the two. Cam noticed her tiny lip wobbling and the tiny edge of tears on her eyes. She felt a small twinge of sadness as she watched the girl.

“No question. He’s the toughest wrecking ball I’ve ever known. ‘N Ratchet’s great Doc. The best.” Wheeljack answered honestly. Cam sat down on Wheeljack’s shoulder, placing her hand on his ear comfortingly.

“Yeah,” Miko hesitated, “There’s no way Bulk would miss all the stuff we have planned. Car sledding, World Wide Smash-a-thon, I’m making a list.” She curled tighter into herself, squeezing her knees.

“Like I said, Bulkhead’s too stubborn not to pull through. I know it, and I know you do too.” Wheeljack looked over at the girl, who was fast asleep. He sighed. Feeling a pressure, he once again looked at Cam. She gazed into his optics with unbridled worry.

“Wheeljack,” She said softly. “What are you gonna do when we get there?” Wheeljack looked down. “Please tell me you’re not gonna go in there blindly.” Wheeljack refused to look at her.

“Miko is worried sick about Bulkhead. How guilty do you think she’s gonna be when she comes out of this revenge scheme, and two bots are down?” Cam’s voice wobbled. Wheeljack flinched. “I can’t lose you. Neither can Bulkhead and Miko.” Taking in a shaky breath, Cam brushed her fingers along Wheeljack’s ear, tracing the indents along the metal.

Cam climbed down Wheeljack’s chassis, landing on his leg. “Look at me,” Cam whispered, “Please.” Reluctantly, Wheeljack’s optics met her gaze. “Be careful. Step lightly. Come back safely.” Wheeljack glanced away, starting to tap on his control panel. With a sigh, Cam climbed down the seat, walking over to her nook. She drew the nook curtain aside and pondered as she stood there. Gritting her teeth, Cam pulled her favorite pillows and blanket from their restraints, taking multiple loads to bring them to Miko. Throwing the last blanket onto the seat, Cam silently crept to the slumbering girl. Cam arranged the pillows around Miko, softly tucking a pillow behind her neck. Cam wrapped Miko’s arms around a larger pillow, placed Cam’s only blanket around her.

Turning to leave, Cam was stopped by a limp hand around her wrist. Cam looked back to see a dazed Miko sleepily tugging on Cam. Reluctantly, Cam knelt at her side and was suddenly pulled into an embrace from the girl. Miko buried her head into Cam’s shoulder, tears silently wetting Cam’s shirt. Cam sat, and wrapped her sturdy arms around Miko, feeling the younger girl sigh in lonely relief. Cam listened to the girl slowly fall asleep, her hiccups fading into steady snores. Cam carefully turned her head to Wheeljack, meeting his blue optics before he turned away. She traced her eyes up and down his cassis, setting every scar and dent into her memory. Hopefully, Cam thought, she wouldn’t have to remember.

Cam had drifted into a light sleep, awaking as the first rays of sunlight peeked through the front window. Cam wiped sleepies from her eyes and carefully extracted herself from the girl. She bent this way and that, wincing as joints popped and muscles complained. Wheeljack nodded to her as she walked up to the pilot chair, the dull scrape of his swords as he sharpened them with his whetstones. Cam looked back at Wheeljack as he sat in the hold, raising one eyebrow in question. Wheeljack sighed and nodded begrudgingly. Cam smiled wickedly and scrambled up the controls.

Wheeljack walked over and silently hooked Cam’s pilot chair onto the handles. It allowed Cam to manuever the Jackhammer with its added weight, bringing Cam’s collective weight to a bot’s servos. She clambered onto it, setting her legs into the footholds. Cam stretched up to the control panel, and under Wheeljack’s supervision, she clicked off the autopilot.

The ship rocked with uncertainty as Cam steadied the controls. She heaved herself backwards and the ship made a slow ascent higher than the clouds. Cam giggled to herself as they breached the cover, the full power of the sun causing the window to dim. Still, Cam could see the tips of fluffy clouds and the condensation beginning to gather at the edges of the ship. Slowly the air turned colder as the wetness pierced the air vents. Feeling a little light-headed, Cam threw herself forwards, the ship bucking into a steady descent. She righted herself as they breached the lower atmosphere, bringing the ship just above the bumpy air currents.

Soon a rocky quarry materialized from the horizon, causing Wheeljack to sit in the pilot’s seat behind her and take over the controls. Cam pouted for a moment and jumped down to Wheeljack’s thigh. She tapped it comfortingly as she slid down to the seat, and shimmied down to the floor. She made her way across the ship, waking Miko as the ship came to a stop within the quarry. Miko sat bolt upright, throwing the carefully placed cushions in her rush to stand. Standing back, Cam shifted her focus to Wheeljack, who picked her up and placed her beside the control panel. Cam fixed him in her gaze, silently wishing him luck.

“I’m up.” Mike quipped, hopping to her feet. “What’s the plan.” Cam winced at the question before breaking eye contact with Wheeljack. She watched as Wheeljack checked his grenade for the thirty-third time, ignoring Miko, and turned to Cam.

“Cam-” Wheeljack’s voice cut off, his optics flicking to and away from her, “-if anything happens to me, engage Autopilot. I pre-set it to Prime’s base.” Cam bit her lip, gripping her jeans with impressive force. She turned, staring at the control panel, her brow furrowing in incredible anger.

“What? No, Wait!” Miko called, “We had a deal! You said I could help!” Cam squeezed her eyes shut as she heard Wheeljack shift towards Miko.

“And you did, but it ends here.” Wheeljack turned. “Sorry, Kid, but Bulkhead’s gonna wake up. And he’ll file off my rivets if you’re not there when he does.”

Cam stood there in restrained silence as she watched her partner march off the Jackhammer, chased by Miko’s shouts of protest. Turning, Cam watched as Wheeljack transformed and sped off toward a crevasse in the quarry wall. The Insecticon appeared over the ridge above him, its unearthly screech worming into her soul. It launched down to Wheeljack, who quickly reversed out of its reach.

He sped forward and transformed out of vehicle mode, drop-kicking the Insecticon. It flew back several yards, barely giving Wheeljack enough time before it charged. Wheeljack rocketed across the quarry, the hit reverberating throughout the walls of the Jackhammer. The loose grenade in his hand went flying in the opposite direction. Wheeljack landed against a boulder before the Insecticon bore into him, crushing Wheeljack between the rock and it. The Insecticon threw a punch on the downed bot, who narrowly backflipped away. Wheeljack dramatically unsheathed his blades, pausing to strike a dramatic pose before charging the Insecticon. The two alternated blows, the advantage shifting constantly. Every hit drawing a gasp from Miko and Cam. The Insecticon started to gain the upper hand, tossing Wheeljack around like a rag doll.

“Go for the Grenade!” Miko shouted beside Cam, who was also staring at the window. It was lying several feet from his outspread servo. Wheeljack paused for breath, weakly crawling for the bomb. Cam growled as the Insecticon flicked it away from his grasp. It started to thrash him harder than before, each punch feeling like a blow to Cam’s heart.

“Wheeljack!” Cam screamed, pounding the glass. She could only watch as the Insecticon picked Wheeljack up by the head and started punching him in the chassis, each blow sending out shockwaves into the air. The Insecticon threw Wheeljack up into the air before punching him away like a baseball in a home run. Cam slid to her knees, her breathing becoming harsher. Her heart beat faster as Cam fell. Cam could feel it. He was here. He was going to hurt her again. Every hit Wheeljack was inflicted felt inflicted upon herself. Her sight flickered, one moment the inspection stood within the quarry, then her father was. His body heaved with drunk anger, his fists digging into Wheeljack’s chassis. Her ribs grew sore as she remembered her fathers blow, the breathless pain and shock, and how you couldn’t stop it. Cam tucked her head into her knees.

Her rasping gasps caught Miko’s attention. She raced over, Miko’s eyes flicking between Wheeljack’s beating and Cam. She was panicking, Miko knew, but Miko didn’t know what to do. Miko kneeled, bringing herself to Cam’s side. She slowly began rubbing Cam’s shoulder, murmuring under her breath. Cam was trembling, her shaking echoing through Miko. With a brash decision, Miko wrapped her arms around Cam, squeezing her shoulders. Cam froze, her ribs heaving with every breath. All of Cam’s nerve endings shorted out as she felt pressure descend onto her body. It wasn’t angry or threatening. Cam was so confused, her brain rambling from possibility to possibility before it stopped. This didn't hurt. Cam wasn’t being hurt. Wheeljack was. Cam suddenly was whipped from her mind, her eyes flashing up to meet Wheeljack’s form. He had been thrown, his chassis dragging on the rocky floor. He didn’t get up as the Insecticon slowly marched closer.

Wheeljack’s voice patched though the Jackhammer’s comm, “Go, Kid.”He gasped, “Get outta here.” Wheeljack groaned. His voice sent shivers through Cam, her body gathering in a blind rage. She stood, her fists clenching, her nails drawing blood from her callused palms. Miko stared at the raging girl as Cam dashed past her. Miko stared with horror at the look on Cam’s face. Cam was a being of pure hatred as she turned to the cockpit. With a scream of fury, she slammed the red missile button.

The Jackhammer shuddered, rising into the air before sending out a dual round. The ship shuddered as the missiles rushed from their dormant bays, her lip curling in disgust as they shot through the air. Cam watched with grim satisfaction as the missiles connected with the Insecticon, sending chunks of ‘con all over the place. She stared at the window, heaving with anger as a chunk of the Insecticon’s head landed on the windshield with a splat. Juices oozed from it, Cam staring emotionless at the fading optic. She didn't look away until it had faded to darkness. Cam hoped that the Insecticon felt all of it. Every last agonizing bit. The Jackhammer settled back down on its thrusters, idling.

She smiled as she heard Her partner's voice through the comm. “Good job, Cam.” She fastened her eyes onto Wheeljack and was watching him rest when she heard Miko call out of Wheeljack to run. Cam watched in horror as Insecticons gathered around the rim of the quarry. Biting her lip as Wheeljack struggled to get up. He had barely managed to start limping to them when Cam took control of the Jackhammer. The Insecticons launched from their position and screamed down the quarry walls.

Cam silently thanked Wheeljack’s laziness as she settled into her customized seat, engaging its thrusters. It sped towards the limping Wheeljack, Cam reducing power until Wheeljack had collapsed on the landing lift. The lift had barely closed before Cam opened the thrusters to full burn. Wheeljack stumbled forward and balanced himself of the chairs. Miko jumped onto the shotgun chair, and Wheeljack studied Cam. “I thought I told you to hit autopilot.”

Miko sat. “Bad things happen to ‘bots when we leave their side.” Cam and Wheeljack met each other’s eyes, and even he could sense her overwhelming relief.

“Now we’re even.” Cam shot at him. His brows lowered in confusion before she continued, “You watch me get beat, now I watched you get beat. Two for One.” Cam winked at him. Wheeljack chuckled, opening his mouth with a retort at the tip of his tongue before the Jackhammer bucked. Cam activated the back camera and winced as it. Wheeljack glanced at the rear camera, beholding the mass of Insecticons pursuing them. He echoed her wince.

“I got this, Wheeljack. Go blast some heads.” Cam said with a wink. Wheeljack turned and lumbered to the grenade bay. Miko watching curiously.

“Too many to pick off,” Wheeljack muttered, “I’ll need something with a larger blast radius.” He opened the bay, taking the grenade case out of it holding chamber.

“But I thought you only-“ Miko interrupted.

“He only carries one at a time.” Cam chuckled. She kept her eyes on the sky, flicking them back and forth from the forward camera to the rear. Her body moved in tandem to her eyes, making small adjustments to the ship, careful to keep it steady enough for Wheeljack. She heard the ladder engage, and the top door open. The sound of blaster fire echoed louder in the chamber. Cam saw a large case pass the rear camera and stared at it in confusion just as the grenades all exploded at once. Cam cheered with glee as she watched the ‘cons get obliterated.

“Welcome to the Wreckers, kid,” Wheeljack told Miko, sitting in the pilot’s chair behind Cam. She quickly tapped autopilot before he lifted her out of reach. “You’ve made Bulkhead proud.” Wheeljack and Cam grinned at Miko, who only sat down among her cushions.

“Then why don’t I feel any different?” She asked quietly, sending the ship into silence.

“Stay here,” Wheeljack told Cam. She gave Miko one last tight hug before he escorted Miko off the ship. “I’ll be back.” Cam watched as the bay doors closed behind them, locking her into darkness. She had sworn Miko into utmost secrecy regarding her involvement with Wheeljack, with much insistence from him. She only hoped that if the other ‘bots found out about her, they wouldn’t take her away.


	6. The Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Season 2 Episode 16 & Before Season 2 Episode 26

“We’re going down!” Wheeljack shouted. Multiple blasts hit the hull as Cam watched several Insecticons rush toward the ship. Their dark black forms blotted out the bright blue sky, their screeches heard over the whining engines. Something dully thumped within the ship wall, most likely a loose piece of scrap metal. Wheeljack engaged the blaster fire-hitting, all of the attackers but one. It came screaming toward them, its blasters going off.

After the last Insecticon rushed past the Jackhammer, Wheeljack grunted. A stray blast entirely weakened the back half of the hull, a large thruster ripping off the back of the Jackhammer. Wheeljack cursed as he fought hard against the ship, his eyes fastened on a plateau bordering a rock ledge. A vast canyon spread out below, tall standing pillars popping up from the deep crevasse. Wheeljack’s servos shook as the controls bucked against him. 

With one thruster optional, he had to focus on directing the ship, not bothering with slowing it down. Missing a single degree would mean the Jackhammer would either hit the side of a pillar or skid straight into the deep crack. Either option would result in certain death. His optics flicked to Cam, whose body was wrapped around herself, trying to brace herself from the incoming crash. Cam hadn’t experienced a crash of this magnitude, which worried Wheeljack. If the Jackhammer hit hard enough, he knew she would die.

But Wheeljack knew inside his spark that if they both survived the crash, the pursuing Insecticon would attempt to slaughter any survivors. By angling for that ledge, Wheeljack was giving Cam possible protection should the ‘con extinguish his spark. Wheeljack would not let her die. Another shot hit the Jackhammer’s last thruster, sending the ship spiraling at the pillar. “Brace yourself!” Wheeljack shouted, Cam looking up in horror as the ground rush up to them. Before they hit, Cam was dimly aware of Wheeljack leaping across the ship, curling his body between her and the window. The last thing she saw was Wheeljack’s glowing blue optics.

  
Cam’s eyes opened. Wincing, she brought her hand to her head. Bringing her fingers away, she studied the warm splattering of blood within the dim environment. Cam aches something crazy. Her head felt like it was getting beaten by a hammer, her body feeling like it was one moment from shattering. She looked around, staring at Wheeljack. She was curled up on his chassis, His large forearms raised above her head. His face was frozen in a painful grimace, a small stream of Energon lazily dripping from his mouth. 

Cam’s only light was through his clenched fingers, sending a dappling of light onto her and his chassis. She slowly stood up, nearly fainting as the blood rushed to her head. Cam groaned as her head pounded harder. She attempted to bring up her hands to her head, only for her right arm to barely flinch. It took massive amounts of effort to raise it above her head, wincing as Cam did so. She wobbled forward until she hit Wheeljack’s head. He groaned in response, his eyelids slivering open. She watched with wide eyes as his eyes struggled to stay open, after a second, closed. Cam leaned forward, her forehead touching Wheeljack’s, where she felt a faint heartbeat. 

With a grunt, she heaved herself off of Wheeljack’s face, taking a moment to balance. She wiggled down to Wheeljack’s hip, where there was enough of a gap to squeeze out of Wheeljack’s protective shell. She turned to survey the ship and tsked at the flood of sand within the bay. The Jackhammer was nose deep in dirt, its windshield thankfully not shattered. There were plenty of cracks, though.SHe noticed dents in the inner wall, adn mentally compared them to possible damage on the outside. There was gear thrown all over the place, mostly lining the window. It didn’t look good. Cam sighed, mentally calculating the time it would take to repair Jackhammer. 

SCREEEEE Cam froze in place, her heart jumping into her throat. Hearing the faint thrum of thwapping wings, Cam raced out a hole in the wall, digging herself out from the wreckage. Her head barely peeked over the ground line where she gasped in horror. The Insecticon flew up, transforming in midair before it crashed into the earth. A small could of sand blew up as its wings slowed before it straightened. Its mandibles clicked as metal pieces fell into place. Cam held her breath, her fingers involuntarily starting to twitch. She hadn’t seen an Insecticon up this close before, and Cam was terrified. The Insecticon’s head lazily swept side to side, eyeing the wreckage. Satisfied, its claws and mouth clicked in hollow excitement.

It started to approach the crashed ship, its footsteps thudding in heavy increments. Stifling her gasp of horror, Cam glanced between the ship and the oncoming threat. She thought wildly, anxiously trying to figure out a plan of action. Cam’s brain was awake in a chaotic state, incoherent thoughts buzzing all around the confines of her skull. She whimpered as she calculated. Should Wheeljack not awaken, the ship would be brutishly dismantled, and Wheeljack would follow. 

Cam knew she was no defense against the bloodthirsty brute. But Cam knew she couldn’t stand by while Wheeljack met his end. She knew threw as an almost nonexistent chance of survival for them both. How long does it take a bot to wake up- Cam wondered to herself. With growing determination, she glanced around the wreckage site, desperately thinking of outcome after outcome. Silently, she came to a frightening resolution. 

Taking a deep breath, Cam studied the Insecticon. It appeared unhurt, despite an old scar blinding its right eye. That was a weakness Cam could take advantage of. Her heartbeat picked up and her mind screamed at Cam to rethink her decision. To not be so foolish. But Cam wasn’t one to heed her instincts. Cam dove out of the wreckage, her movement drawing the attention of the Insecticon. With a screech, the Insecticon took chase. Cam ran hard, making sure to stay on its blind side. Her legs and arms pumped in unison, and the adrenaline took hold, sending Cam into a terrified run. Cam glanced over her shoulder with a frightening realization. 

She breathed shakily as Cam realized she wouldn’t be able to outrun the Insecticon. It was rapidly gaining on her, its footsteps moving the ground beneath her feet. Cam quickly glanced around and saw a small outcropping to the west. It was tantalizingly close, a possible safety just out of reach. Foolishly, Cam silently hoped that Wheeljack would awaken, but a voice in Cam’s head told her that there would be no hope. She bolted for that ledge, the Insecticon growing closer with each step.

The Insecticon pursued Cam, its talons clicking in eager anticipation. Cam stumbled, her weary muscles giving out. Leaping to her feet, Cam screamed out in pain as a claw pierced the delicate bones in her foot. She slammed to the ground painfully, turning as the claw withdrew, painfully scraping her bones. Its clawed hand landed above Cam’s body, forming a cage around her. The Insecticon slowly brought its bloodied claw up to its mandibles and eagerly slurped her blood from its claw. 

Cam realized that her death would be slow and agonizing. She also knew that the longer the Insecticon’s attention was on her, the more time Wheeljack had to awaken and escape. Cam gasped and started to crawl backwards from it, but its claws cruelly wrapped around her delicate neck, drawing blood as Cam was lifted into the air. Cam choked, pawing at her neck weakly. She sobbed breathlessly, tears beginning to emerge from her eyes as she stared down what would be her death. 

“YEEEE HAWWWW!” Cam’s eyes opened with shock as she saw Wheeljack fly through the air and land on top of the Insecitcon’s back. The Insecticon paused, dumbfounded, allowing Wheeljack to slash at its back. With a roar, the Insecticon threw Wheeljack off him, causing Wheeljack to use the momentum to backflip away. Cam was thrown backwards, landing with a dull thud. Cam whimpered in pain, Wheeljack’s focus glued on his partner. His blades flashed and screamed as he drew them together, Wheeljack’s blue optics flashing angrily as he glared the beast down. The Insecticon charged with a roar. Wheeljack slashed and swiped at the Insecticon, who promptly blocked his attacks. 

Landing behind it, Wheeljack nearly stumbled and favored his right side. Realizing this, the Insecticon bore into Wheeljack, all that force slamming into him. Wheeljack flew back with an ‘oof’, slamming into the back of the Jackhammer. The ship lurched, and Wheeljack slid down the hull, a good sized dent left behind.

The Insecticon stood over Wheeljack, his shadow cascading down the injured bot. Growling, its claws flashed and slashed Wheeljack’s chassis again and again. Cam watched as Wheeljack struggled to throw the Insecticon off, each attempt becoming weaker. She felt a deep fear in her stomach as Cam watched what she believed would be the death of Wheeljack. Cam fought against herself as Cam nearly fell back into a panic attack. Cam angrily shook it off, shouting at herself that it wouldn’t help Wheeljack.

Silently, Cam struggled to her foot, wildly looking around for any means of attack. She wobbled unsteadily, her hands flying about for balance. All she saw were rocks and shards of the broken ship. Cam stopped, her eyes enraptured on a sizable piece of metal ship. She hopped over to the piece with determination, picking up the huge chunk of metal. Her limp hands slipped, cutting her palms incredibly deep, determined, she wiped the blood on her torn pants and tried again. Groaning, she stumbled back a few paces but fixed her eyes on the Insecticon and Wheeljack. 

With a grunt, she started to turn in place, her hands gripping the sheet of metal. It dragged through the dirt, the sound being muffled by the sound of metal fists on metal. She started to turn faster, her gaze fixed on the Insecticon. As she turned, the metal sheet started to lift off the ground as the g-forces pulled upon it. Cam groaned as she leaned back against the forces, forcing her to put her weight on her pierced foot. Biting back a scream, Cam continued to spin faster, the sheet eager to fly out of her fingers. But Cam held on with grim determination. 

Roaring, Cam heaved the metal projectile through the air, heavily stumbling to a halt. She watched as the metal flew through the air with grim satisfaction as it hit her target. The metal hit with a loud clang, which echoed through the canyon. The Insecticon froze in dumbfounded shock. “Hey, bucket head! I don’t know about you, but Insecticons always get something wrong. You’re too dumb to finish off your prey! I bet a drone could do better than you!!” Cam screamed at the Insecticon. She turned and booked it towards the outcropping, Cam giggled as it screamed in rage, pursuing the girl with blind hatred.

“Kid,” She heard Wheeljack shout, “No!” Looking over her shoulder, Cam beheld the Insecticon bearing down on her. With a roar, the Insecticon swept at Cam blindly. Cam screamed in agony as she felt pain invade her side. It sliced deep into her being, flooding her nerves with pain levels Cam had never reached. Cam couldn’t focus on anything else, screams ripping through her throat. Cam’s head snapped back as the swipe connected, hitting the ground with a defining crack. Raising its claw into the air, blocking out the sun, the Insecticon paused as it breathed in the smell of human blood. The claw swept down towards her, her eyes meeting the Insecticon’s hungry gaze. Cam squeezed her eyes shut, gritting her teeth for the blow. Cam heard a loud screech of metal on metal, and opened her eyes to behold twin blades emerging from the Insecticon’s chest. 

The Insecticon squealed weakly before it was roughly pushed over to the side. Wheeljack ripped his blades from the husk, spitting on its corpse. His optics turned, filling with fear at Cam’s blood-covered form. “Cam...” He gasped, his servos gingerly reaching towards her. He hesitated, only seeing her red blood, covering her from head to toe. It filled his vision, the smell, making Wheeljack gag. She groaned in pain as Wheeljack lifted her onto his servo as gently as he could. Her blood pulsed onto his white forearm, dripping and clotting in the sand. She let out a weak scream as he stepped towards the ship, quieting as she faded to unconsciousness. As he listened, Wheeljack heard faint rasps emanating from her mouth.

Wheeljack glanced around frantically shuffling towards his broken ship. Wheeljack knew that he needed to get Cam to the Doc. Ratchet would know how to fix her. If the comma systems were operational, Wheeljack could send for a ground bridge. Wheeljack crept to the Jackhammer, stepping as soft as he could. Cam groaned, every step he took lashing her with agonizing pain. She curled up tighter, clutching her shoulder and side. Wheeljack bit his lip as her blood continued to pulse from her body, her heartbeat echoing into her servo. But Wheeljack sensed that her heartbeat was becoming fainter. Weaker. She was only slightly aware of her surroundings as Wheeljack called for Base on the Autobot emergency frequency. 

“Come on, Come on Doc!” Wheeljack muttered, his gaze flickering between the screen and his human. He cradled her in the crook of his elbow, shivering as he felt her blood spooling down his arm. Droplets followed Wheeljack’s path into the Jackhammer, staining the floor red,  
“This is Autobot Base Alpha, from whom are we receiving this message?” Wheeljack heard from the comma systems. 

“Ratchet!” Wheeljack shouted, his voice cracking. “Cam’s down, I repeat, Cam’s down!” He choked back the knot in his throat, his digits frantically tapping the screen.

“I’m sending a ground bride to your coordinates,” Ratchet replied, his voice grim. “Jack, call your mother! Miko, grab that spare hospital bed, RAF-“ Wheeljack heard Ratchet yell before the comms fizzed out. Wheeljack turned, hobbling out the Jackhammer just in time for the ground bridge to open, Ratchet leaping through it. 

Wheeljack helplessly stared at Ratchet as his face shifted from seriousness, to confusion, to shock, and finally to grim fear. Wheeljack’s spark ran cold as Ratchet urgently ushered the two into the ground bridge. “Quickly, now.” Ratchet turned and followed. Wheeljack rushed into the base, gently lowering Cam’s wounded body onto Miko’s available hospital bed. Miko cried in shock when she saw Cam, tears beginning to slip down her cheeks as Miko ran to the med bay. Jack and Rafael walked up to the bed, staring at the unfamiliar girl. Bulkhead, limped up to Wheeljack from an adjoining hallway, stopping shot at the bloody scene before him. Wheeljack’s arm was still dripping blood, it splattering onto the concrete floor. 


	7. Hospitality

Wheeljack watched as a human car screamed into the base, June Darby leaping from the open door. She carried a med bag in hand leaving the car still running. She hurried over to Cam, her hands already reaching for cold packs of blood. She quickly fastened a blood line to Cam and elevated the blood pack. She grabbed a sterilized washcloth, and dug into Cam’s wounds, drawing a cry from Cam’s throat. The bots and children alike winced as Nurse Darby indiscriminately ripped dirt and sand from her foot and gashes. Turning, she grabbed a sterilized needle and thread, getting to work on suturing Cam’s cuts together. She cried out again, before going silent. Jack stood beside her, working to wipe the blood off of Cam’s body.

Wheeljack stepped back to let the nurse work, stepping near Ratchet muttering with a broken voice, “Can’t you do anything, Doc?” Ratchet glanced at Wheeljack, sympathizing with Wheeljack’s weak and broken voice. Ratchet felt the presence of the other Autobots as they stepped to stand beside Ratchet. As one, they watched Nurse Darby and Jack work. Ratchet looked down to see Miko and Raf staring horrified at Cam’s body. He turned to Bee and Arcee, opening his mouth to take the children away before Optimus stepped in.

“Miko and Raf, would you mind if we took a walk around Base?” They shakily nodded before turning to follow him into one of the adjoining hallways.

Bulkhead sat in the Medbay, watching the group in silence. He focused his attention on Wheeljack, glancing down at Wheeljack’s servos. Bulkhead stood, wetting a large washcloth within Ratchet’s workstation, and gently guided Wheeljack away. His servos were clenched tightly, still covered in Cam’s blood. “I know this is really bad.” Bulkhead hesitated, eyeing his oldest friend, “But you just have to trust that she’ll get through this.”

“Cam-”

“I’m sorry?”

“Her name is Cam,” Wheeljack turned, burying his fist into a wall. The base shuddered, dirt raining down on from the rafters. Wheeljack leaned forward, bringing his forehead to the wall. He breathed an exhausted sigh. “-I’ve had her for a half-year, now-” The words came unbidden from Wheeljack’s mouth, cascading into a waterfall of words. “I thought I was keeping her safe” Wheeljack choked, bringing a servo to his mouth.

Bulkhead rested his servo on Wheeljack’s shoulder, “And have you?”

“Yes-” Wheeljack hesitated, his optics glancing over at Cam, “-No.”

“Why did she want to come with you?” Bulkhead asked.

“What?”

“Why,” Bulkhead repeated, “If Cam has been with you for half a year, there’s a reason.”

Wheeljack sighed dejectedly, “Her father abused her. Cam just wanted to get away from that.”

“And so she did,” Bulkhead amended, “Was she happy?”

Wheeljack chuckled, his servos finally unclenching, “She was the happiest human in the galaxy. She loved learning about the Jackhammer, she loved flying in it, she loved flying it-” Wheeljack pushed off of the wall, his servos raising into the air. A bright twinkle appeared in his eye as he talked. Bulkhead smiled to himself. Bulkhead hadn’t seen Wheeljack this happy since before the war.

“So why are you wondering whether or not she was safe?” Bulkhead inquired

“Because-” Wheeljack stuttered.

“Because she got hurt for the first time?” Bulkhead joked.

“Because this is the first time she’s been hurt by my foolish actions.” Wheeljack raised his voice, “I was foolish to pursue those damn Insecticons. I should have ended it after Cam ended Hardshell. Now I’ve snuffed one more and Cam paid for it!”

Wheeljack spoke over his shoulder. He strode out of the hallway Into the main depot. Wheeljack’s eyes were immediately drawn to the unconscious Cam. She didn’t look much better. Cam was bared to the room clad in only her undergarments. With the blood cleaned off, the four gashes-all stitched up-were open for view. One tracing her left cheekbone from nose to ear, across her shoulder from the scapula to the elbow, one dug into her side, and lastly one in her thigh.

“The ones on her cheek and thigh were shallow, but the one on her shoulder cut to the bone,” Nurse Darby walked up to the war veteran, “and her side didn’t fare well either.” He studied the cuts and saw the blood already emerging from the stitches. Nurse Darby walked up and started to wrap her wounds with bandages. “She will walk again, but I have no idea if she will be able to put weight on her left arm. Some of her intestines were severed, but thankfully you got to me on time before she bled out,” the nurse looked up at Wheeljack seriously, “If you got her here just a couple minutes later, well, she wouldn’t have made it.”

Wheeljack had to sit down. Cam had nearly been scrapped. Wheeljack had seen her go through a lot, but this could’ve been fatal. He took his head up into his servos when he felt a pressure on his shoulder. Wheeljack looked up to see Bulkhead offering him a washcloth. Wheeljack took it in confusion before realizing Cam’s drying blood upon his forearm. He couldn’t get it off quick enough.

“Since when did Wheeljack have a human partner?” A voice piped up. Wheeljack turned to an unfamiliar human.

“I would like to ask Wheeljack the same question, Jack.” Wheeljack looked up into Optimus Prime’s optics, starting to bristle when he felt Bulkhead’s servo gently shoving him down. The rest of the Autobots gathered around the group.

“We just happened upon each other,” Wheeljack muttered dejectedly, his optics dropping down to his pedes.

“How-” Ratchet started. “-did it happen? The crash?” Wheeljack slowly looked up at Ratchet, his face weary.

“We were pursuing some Insecticon after Bulk got trashed. Felt like I could get some more revenge. The Jackhammer went down, one of the thrusters ripped off. Both of us were knocked out in the crash. I assume Cam had escaped and caught the attention of the ‘con.” Wheeljack smashed his two servos together. “I distracted it, barely tearing it away from her. The thing soon overpowered me, but suddenly the side of its head got knocked in. Cam had launched a metal plate from the ship, drawing its attention,” He regretfully gazes back at Cam’s body. “It didn’t work out so much for her.” Wheeljack closed his optics, bowing his head.

“Come on Miko. Raf,” Nurse Darby beckoned, Jack sitting shotgun in her car. The Autobots watched as the two kids climbed into the backseat, and the car drove off. Wheeljack’s optics never left Cam. He felt a deep pit of despair as he took in the bandages restraining her body. She was paler than Wheeljack had ever seen her. It made him worry even more. Optimus stepped forward before being held back by Bulkhead’s servo. Collectively, the Autobots left Wheeljack alone, who sat beside Cam’s hospital bed in utter silence.

“Hey, uh, Jackie?” Wheeljack looked up from his vigil, his optics landing on Bulkhead, who stood a pace away, “Ya wanna go on a drive?” Wheeljack glanced over at the prone body of Cam, then back at Bulkhead.

“I think I’ll pass,” Wheeljack muttered.

“Ok,” Bulkhead responded, turning to sit on the nearby medbay. “I’ll talk to you here.” Wheeljack raised an eyebrow, watching as the medbay creaked under his weight.

“Wheeljack, I know you care about the girl, I can relate,” Bulkhead started, “but this is going too far.”

“Am I?!” Wheeljack spat, “You would do the same.”

“You’re right. But I wouldn’t be sulking here like some teenager.” Bulkhead glared at Wheeljack, who returned it.

“Just leave me be, Bulk.” Wheeljack turned his head away. With a sigh, Bulk stood and limped into the hallway. Wheeljack’s optics followed him, landing on Optimus, who stood in the doorway. “You too, Prime.”

“No, I won’t,” The prime crossed the room. “I too need to have a chat with you. I won’t accept your denial.” Optimus gripped Wheeljack’s shoulder tightly and roughly dragged him out of the bay. Wheeljack studied the prime as they walked, gathering that Optimus was irritated. Very irritated.

Optimus turned, his optics drilling into Wheeljack’s spark. “I cannot allow you to endanger that human anymore,” Wheeljack opened his mouth to object, but Optimus continued, “Your part in endangering this human girl runs dangerously far from what it means to be an Autobot. I understand that you care for this girl, and vice versa, but I cannot stand idly by as you endanger her life. This is the second time you have brought a human onto an open battlefield and nearly killed them.”

“Boss,” Wheeljack cut in, “but I’ve been with Cam for months, and this is the first thing dangerous that has ever happened to her by cybertronian means.”

Optimus quieted. “Cybertronian.”

“Her father beat her,” Wheeljack muttered, “I couldn’t stand by as she suffered.”

“It comes to reason that you have taken her from a dangerous life,” Optimus stated, “But you must ask yourself, did you bring her into a more dangerous one?”

Wheeljack stared after the retreating prime, leaning against the wall. Turning, he trudged over to Cam, his mind awhirl. What does she need? He thought to himself, delving deeper into his thoughts.

“Wheeljack, if I may,” Rather slowly approached, offering his repairing tool. Wheeljack quietly nodded, offering his right side to him. As Ratchet moved in to work, Wheeljack muttered something too softly for Ratchet to hear. “I’m sorry?”

“Was I wrong to keep her?” Wheeljack asked. Ratchet hesitated, his optics jumping between a Wheeljack and Cam. “Would she be better off where I found her?”

Ratchet stood, his optics locking onto Wheeljack. “No, she wasn’t better off. From what I’ve heard, Cam’s father would have hit her hard enough to knock the life from her. IF she had stayed, Cam would have died,” Ratchet met Wheeljack’s shocked gaze, “I had a talk with Miko.”

Wheeljack chuckled. “Miko’s something. I bet her and Cam would get along nicely.” Wheeljack’s gears turned and whirled in his head as he pondered.

“Ugh,” A quiet moan rose from beside Wheeljack. Within a flash, he had wrenched himself from Ratchet’s grasp, and stood over Cam, his body bristling with worry.

Cam’s brain was flooded with dull throbbing pain, her eyes opening slightly. She groaned, the lights sending bolts of paint though her head. “Lights,” she croaked. Ratchet bounded over to the switched and darkened the room. Cam opened her eyes once more to see only two glowing eyes hovering above her. “Wheel...jack?”

He smiled down at her. Ratchet pushed Wheeljack aside, waving a device over Cam’s head. “It appears you have full recall, so I must deduce the concussion was not detrimental to your brain capacity. You may be experiencing headaches for the next few months. I advise you to take it easy for a while.” Cam turned her head slowly to Ratchet. He gave her a small smile that she returned.

“I’m so sorry, kid...” Wheeljack whispered. He stood over her, an unfamiliar expression cascading over his scarred face. Cam frowned, feeling the pull of new scar tissue. She reached up, feeling bandages wrapped around her body.

“It was that bad?” Cam remarked. “I never knew you cared so much, Wheeljack.” Wheeljack chuckled, the tension trickling from his body.

Cam sat up, bringing a hand to her head. Wheeljack’s servos hovered above her body hesitantly. “I’m fine, you big lug nut.” Cam waved him off, turning to stand. Her legs dangled over the side of her hospital bed, Cam finally looking at her new accommodations. She appeared to be within a metal bunker of some sort. It was occupied by some tech, along with a med bay that Cam resided.

With a grunt, Cam leapt off the bed, swaying for a moment. She glanced at the ‘bots, whos servos were both dangling in midair, ready to catch an unsteady Cam. She absently waved them off, taking a hesitant step forward. Her thigh throbbed, nearly sending Cam to her knees. She straightened, stubbornly bringing more weight onto her wounded thigh. Gritting her teeth, she put more pressure on it, slowly moving forward. “Careful,” Ratchet remarked, “You might overextend your wounded leg.” Cam nodded as she slowly walked, her mind swirling as her balance shifted. She fastened her sight on a shelf of concrete. Wobbling like an infant, Cam paused whenever she became too dizzy. But when she finally clung to that concrete wall, Cam heaved a sigh of relief. Turning, she stared at Wheeljack, a familiar expression coming over her face.

“Cam no-“ Wheeljack started before Cam bolted for the bots. Ratchet lunged for the girl as she shot across the 10-foot expanse. Cam leapt around Ratchet’s digits landing into Wheeljack’s open servos. She started giggling giddily, pressing her hands to her head as it swam, her stomach nauseous. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her giggles faded. She brought one hand down to her stomach and cradled herself. Her side ached after she finished, barely listening to Ratchet’s scolding. She smiled up at Wheeljack, who didn’t smile back.

“That was interesting,” Cam mumbled. She struggled to sit up again and was held back by Wheeljack’s digit. Cam groaned as the two bots clucked over her, ignoring them. Cam looked around the bunker once again, smiling as she saw a road leading out. “Wheeljack!” Cam shouted, her brows furrowing as he flinched. “I wanna go outside!” Wheeljack regarded her, before looking back up at Ratchet. He stared down at the childish duo and started waving his servos. Cam cut him off, protesting, “If Wheeljack goes vehicle mode, he can drive me around without me using a muscle!” Ratchet regarded the girl silently before letting out a huff. Cam squealed in joy as Ratched finally nodded.

Wheeljack set Cam down onto the concrete, Ratchet offering his finger to her, which Cam duly accepted. By the time Cam had wobbled to her feet, Wheeljack was patiently waiting for her in vehicle mode. Ratchet carefully nudged Cam into Wheeljack’s interior, Cam softly plopping down in his cloth seats. A seatbelt gently wrapped around her midsection before Wheeljack gently accelerated into the exit tunnel, leaving Ratchet waving behind them. A smile came to Cam’s face unbidden as they exited the base. She glanced around, taking in the golden desert peppered with canyons and pillars of rock. Wheeljack sped down a lonely road, the sound of his engine mixing with the wind. Cam happily rode in silence, watching sparse flocks of birds flit through the air above them.

“Where’s the Jackhammer?” Cam murmured.

“The Jackhammer?”

“Uh-huh.”

“The human government flew it over to the base, and it’s currently sitting in an alcove above the canyon,” Wheeljack replied.

“How bad is the damage?” Cam inquired, “On a scale from ‘tis a scratch’ to ‘it will never fly again’?”

“We’re definitely grounded for a couple of weeks,” Wheeljack sighed, “Longer if there’s need for new parts. But it will give you plenty of time to heal.”

HONK HOOONK! Cam spin around in her seat, her good arm pressing up against the backrest. Cam watched with wide eyes as a large green truck speed towards them, pulling up in the adjacent lane. Cam gaped as the passenger window rolled down, revealing Miko’s grinning face. The younger girl heaved her upper half out of the window, wildly waving at Cam. She smiled as Cam rolled down Wheeljack’s window.

“Caaaaaaaam!” Miko cheered, being cut short by a seatbelt whipping out from the green truck's interior, pulling her back into safety. Cam giggled as Miko pouted. Turning her attention to Cam, Miko shouted something across the road. Raising her hand to Cam’s ear, Cam frowned as she failed to catch Miko’s words. Wheeljack started to turn off the road, to a little nook in the canyon, the green truck following.

Wheeljack came to a stop, allowing for Cam to exit before he transformed. Cam's hand steadied on Wheeljack’s pede as the green truck stopped as well. Miko burst from the door, being pulled back by a newly transformed green Autobot.

“Remember,” He scolded Miko, “Cam is still healing.” Miko regarded Cam with an ounce of sympathy, slowly waltzing over to gently punch her in the shoulder. Cam gaped up at the giant autobot, her jaw closing as he knelt. “My name’s Bulkhead,’ Bulkhead offered a digit out for Cam to shake weakly.

“I think I remember you,” Cam confessed, “You’re the reason why I had to snuff Hardshell.”

Bulkhead glanced down at Miko, “I thought you were the one who committed the act.”

Miko glared at Cam before looking back up at her partner, “I did! In spirit!”

Cam chuckled, “I’ll give you that ok? Something to tell your buddies.” She winked.


	8. The Jackhammer

“Let me go!” Cam complained, wrenching her left arm out of Ratchets grip. “I’m fine. Nurse Darby said so!” They stared at the other across the Base’s med bay, each daring the other to cede their stare-off. Cam grit her teeth as her eyes began to burn, the seconds ticking away. Finally, Cam flinched, blinking furiously to bring moisture back to her eyes. With a triumphant grunt, Ratchet marched up to Cam, crouching down lower to her level.

“I’ll believe when I hear it,” Ratchet retorted, “You are not to leave the base or partake in any strenuous activity.” He rolled his eyes as Cam responded with a throaty groan. Ever since that one drive with Wheeljack, Cam had been confined within the concrete walls for weeks. Cam felt that she was on the border of insanity. One could only pace between four walls, wander the base, and play the same video game so many times before it got old. Fast.

Her face had healed to a sensitive scar, tracing down her cheekbone to her lip. When the bandage had been removed, Wheeljack had taken notice. Both didn’t fail to notice their newfound facial similarities. Cam’s thigh had finally stopped aching a couple of days ago, while her shoulder and side still stayed in stitches. Cam carefully prodded them every morning, each day hoping they wouldn’t hurt anymore. Cam still struggled to raise her hand above her shoulder, enduring multiple exercises whenever June stopped by.

Eyeing her surroundings Cam suddenly had an idea. “Hey, uh Ratchet?”

“Yes?”

“Can I use the ladies' room?”

Ratchet glanced down at Cam, who exaggeratedly had crossed her legs, a weird look on her face. “Yes, yes, whatever you need.” Ratchet waved Cam off, disgusted. He quickly resumed his boring work, turning away from the teenager. Cam smirked behind the bot’s back and crept for the elevator. She slipped in without a sound, Ratchet being too immersed in his work. She performed a tiny dance of victory before tapping the top button.

The elevator puttered to a stop, its doors opening with a muted ‘ding’. Cam took a moment to survey the canyon surrounding the Autobot base. She studied them, logging locations within her memory. Cam marched out of the elevator, quietly glancing side to side. She hadn’t seen the roof before, but Cam knew without a doubt that the Jackhammer was hidden somewhere up here. As the elevator doors closed behind her, Cam held her breath, listening. Faint clinks of metal led her to the left, Cam’s feet lightly brushing across the sandy rock.

Cam rounded the sandy wall, and she beheld the patched-up hull of the Jackhammer. Slowly creeping up to it, Cam studied its platform struts. After clambering onto the platform, Cam pulled herself onto a leg with her uninjured arm, shaking as it’s unused muscles worked. She wedged her foot into a cranny and quickly whipped her arm up to grab another handhold. Gritting her teeth, Cam heaved herself up feet at a time, her stitching painfully pulling itself taut in Cam’s flesh. Scrabbling for a handhold, Cam managed to wiggle onto the Jackhammer’s cool metal floor.

Even before she had glanced up, Cam heard squeaks of metal on metal as Wheeljack worked. Taking a moment to catch her breath, Cam slowly stood, edging towards the shadowed wall. She kept toWheeljack’s right, his non-dominant side. She neared the bot silently, taking slow and smooth steps, breathing in quick, quiet breaths. She was a pace away, her arms held tight to her body. Cam excitedly flinched forward, cursing as her foot crunched on some iron shavings. Cam had barely raised her hands before Wheeljack’s blaster was trained in her face.

“Cam,” Wheeljack cursed, “Aren’t you supposed to be resting?” Cam smirked. He retracted his blaster almost immediately, wringing out his hand as if it burned him. Cam hobbled over to Wheeljack’s side, studying the scraped up access port in the interior wall. A tool hung limply, its metal neck jammed into the wall.

“Supposed to be,” Cam countered, glancing up at him, “Are you trying to get scrap out of the wall?” Wheeljack sighed in annoyance, his servo swinging down to lightly bat Cam away.

“Whatever you’re thinking, no.” Wheeljack shuffled, obstructing Cam’s view. With a huff, Cam turned, staring with gathering interest at her nook. Walking up to it, She frowned as Cam saw the state of her cushions. Picking one up between two fingers, Cam smacked the cloth, watching as sand fell from it. Her lip curled in distaste as it formed into a small pile on the floor. Cam unhooked her belongings from the wall, gathering it into her arms before turning to Wheeljack.

“I’m going to get the sand out of these,” Cam announced. Wheeljack glanced over his shoulder, before shrugging at her. Turning, Cam marched over to the docking platform, setting down the pile. She grabbed her favorite pillow, a tan pillow stuffed so much it almost burst. Cam smiled at the slightly worn graphics. “Some people need a high five. In the face. With a chair.” Cam read aloud. She closed her eyes, smiling as she remembered Wheeljack’s face when Cam had shown him. They were giggling their afts off as the two escaped, wailing store alarms behind them.

Cam opened her eyes again, beginning to slap the side of the pillow. She watched as sand drifted into the opening, being blown away by the lazy wind. Cam slapped vigorously, often pausing to shake the pillow up and down. It took a surprisingly long time to reduce the sand to an acceptable amount. She frowned, noticing how the pillow’s weight had literally halved. Sighing, Cam selected another pillow and began again.

Her arms were shaking up a storm as she finished up with her blanket. There was a good sized pile of sand on the landing platform that had been too heavy for the wind to brush off. Cam left her pile, marching to a large closet. It was too small for Wheeljack’s purposes, but it was perfect for Cam’s supply closet. She retrieved a lonely broom, beginning to brush off the sand remaining in the Jackhammer. Cam had barely made it a fifth of the way when she heard a commotion. She could hear the whirr of helicopter blades as it came closer, landed, and flew off. Cam thought on it, confused for a moment before resuming.

But as Cam paused for a quick breath, she could faintly hear a grinding noise. Wheeljack looked up from working, and locked eyes with Cam. She shrugged, flicking her eyes to the landing hole. They both jumped as Ratchet’s shrill voice broke through the air. “So help me, if she’s on that rusted ship, Wheeljack won’t hear the end of it!” His voice quickly was interrupted by an unfamiliar one, which Cam didn’t recognize. But Wheeljack did, shooting up to his pedes.

“Even if she was, that isn’t going to change my mind.” Cam locked eyes with Wheeljack’s his optics gleaming with anxiety. Cam frowned, confused as the landing platform started to raise. Cam gulped as Ratchet’s red helm crested over the floor, grimacing as his optics met hers. Immediately his brows dropped, echoing his angry frown as he stared at her. Cam looked around in confusion as no other bot appeared beside him. Ratchet raised his servo, his mouth opening in a snarl.

“What have I told you!” He berated, “You are NOT to leave the base or endure ANY strenuous activity! But where do I find you? Not only outside the base but 20 FEET IN THE AIR!”

“Whoa-” Wheeljack countered, “She isn’t in the air, Cam’s just in the Jackhammer!”

“And how do you think she got up there?” Ratchet shot back, “I doubt she took the lift…” He glared at Cam as she shrunk back, suddenly the attention of three beings. Cam stared in surprise as the landing platform came to a halt, revealing a balding black middle-aged man in a suit. His brows were furrowed in a permanent crease, frown lines prominent on this face. Clearly, time hadn’t been kind to this stranger. And either would he, Cam realized as his full unbridled anger directed at her. His beady eyes bored into her soul, making Cam step back.

“When-” The stranger started, looking up at Ratchet, “-were you going to tell me that you robots were harboring an INJURED CIVILIAN?!?” His dark face turned a dark reddish shade, Cam nearly expecting steam to blow out of his ears. Her heart began to beat faster as he marched across the ship towards her. With a growl, he roughly clamped his hand around Cam’s injured arm, drawing a cry of pain from her. Cam dropped to her knees as pain shot through her nerves, cradling her arm close. Her body began to involuntarily shake, her breath beginning to hitch.

Cam glanced up in surprise to see the stranger on his ass, Wheeljack threateningly standing over him. Cam shakingly stood, nervously clutching to Wheeljack’s pede. “Wheeljack,” Cam whimpered, “It’s ok.” He growled, glancing down at the girl, his optics glaring at her.

“He hurt you,” Wheeljack stated hotly.

Cam slowly shook her head, “It was just my arm acting up. I’m sure he didn’t want to hurt me.” The two glanced back at the shocked man, their attention spurring him to his feet. He shamefully glanced between Cam and Wheeljack, bobbing his head respectfully.

“I’m sorry for any pain I have caused you,” He focused on Cam, who gave a weak smile, “I apologize for my brashness. My name is Special Agent William Fowler of the United States-” Ratchet walked over to Wheeljack, gently guiding him away with a firm hand to the shoulder. “-I am the human link between this Autobot base and the US government. I'd finally gotten word that Wheeljack the hot shot was back. I needed to do a complete overhaul on things when I’d heard about the girl. My superiors weren’t happy, and are now threatening to fire me if I don’t escort her back home.” Cam froze, her mind slowly working through Agent Fowler’s words, slowly ticking to a stop at his words.

“Home...” Cam repeated.

Agent Fowler nodded, “Yes. You’re on the Missing Person’s list, Cam. Your father reported you missing almost a year ago. Caused quite a ruckus in the town.” Agent Fowler placed a hand on Cam’s shoulder. “He really misses you, you’re really lucky to have a father like that.”

“NO-” Cam broke away from Agent Fowler’s grasp. She buried her fingers into her hair, her breaths growing quicker. “NO! I WON’T GO BACK THERE!!” Cam screamed, falling to her knees. She gasped as tears slowly wound down her cheeks, shivers beginning to wreck her body. She could feel the blood rushing to her head, Cam’s fingers tingling as she started choking. Her throat spasmed, Cam slowly starting to freak out as she couldn’t breathe. Her breath came quick and fast, almost whistling as it squeezed through her throat. Her hands began to quiver, growing in intensity. Drawing in a raspy breath, Cam screamed, the sound ripping through her dry throat.

She didn’t notice Wheeljack racing to her side, holding her trembling body. He tried to meet Cam’s eyes yet they were squeezed shut. Ratchet stood over his shoulder, his optics examining her body for wounds. Wheeljack could feel her trembles through his servos, and it scared him. He had never experienced this from her, at least not on this level. Wheeljack growled as Fowler raced closer. Ratchet had to forcefully restrain him from attacking the human, Wheeljack only faltering as Fowler shouted over Cam’s screams.

“I can help her!” Wheeljack stared at the human, panic beginning to fill his spark. Ratchet reached around and urgently ushered the agent closer. Wheeljack bristled as Fowler brought a hand up to Cam’s face. “Hey, Cam, listen to me.” Fowler gently traced Cam’s healed scar. “I’m going to need you to breathe. In through the nose, out through the mouth.” He repeated those words to her, as Cam began to unsteadily inhale and exhale. Her inhales would come through short, or long choppy breaths. And her exhales in heavy huffs. “Ok, now deeper, even out your breaths.” Wheeljack stared as Cam slowly followed Fowler’s instructions, quickly cradling her as Fowler stepped back. Cam smiled once up at Wheeljack before falling into unconsciousness.

Fowler waved Ratchet over to a corner in the Jackhammer, quietly speaking to him. “What do you know of that would cause something like that.”

“Like what?”

“That right there-” Agent Fowler gestured to Wheeljack and Cam. “-was an anxiety attack. It can be caused by traumatic events in one’s past, so that once reminded, through mention or action.” Fowler hesitated, glancing down at his hands regretfully.

Ratchet inhaled sharply. “Yes, I can think of a cause. Although I don’t know if she would want to tell you.”

“If it’s about her father, it might alter my decision about her fate,” Fowler responded. “If I decide fit, I will fight for her.”

Ratched nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. “Cam’s father abused her. Badly. All throughout childhood Cam’s mother was the focus of her father’s anger, finally leaving when she was five. With nothing else to take his anger out on, Cam was next in line. It started with a couple of spankings here and there, until Cam was forced into football. Her father wanted her to complete his dream. Even if she didn’t want to. But every time she didn’t win a game or cost the team a touchdown, he beat her. And they escalated every time.” Ratchet paused, glancing at Cam once again. The two had a lot of alone time while Cam was confined to bed rest.

“First junior game, she got put in for starting. The team lost. She had escaped and met Wheeljack. He was grounded from a bad landing, and the two got along. Then her father found her. Two beatings in one night. Even worse, Wheeljack watched both of them. He couldn’t get her out faster. Even so, I think deep down he blames himself. For not coming sooner.’ Ratched amended. Fowler stood before the orange Autobot, pondering. Ratchet watched the agent reproachfully, turning to join Wheeljack.

“I’ll let her stay-” Fowler interrupted. “-with Wheeljack, that is.” Ratchet smiled gratefully over his shoulder at Fowler before continuing over to Cam’s side. She had finally regained consciousness and eyed Fowler warily. Wheeljack set Cam down, who stood with wobbling feet. Once she steadied herself, Wheeljack stood and backed up to Ratchet’s side. Cam focused on Agent Fowler as he stopped a couple of feet away. Cam bit her lip nervously as he regarded her before he sighed.

“Look, I really want to apologize for triggering your attack. But I do recognize the pressure from my superiors to do something about you.” Fowler inhaled. “So I decided that I’m going to do some risky things. First, your...guardian. I may not be able to terminate the search, but I’ll see what I can do about reporting assault and get his guardian authority stripped. You would be free from any government connections to him.” Fowler glanced up at Cam, who shakingly nodded. “Second, I am legally obligated to bring you into custody, due to your injuries sustained under alien care. But I do recognize the risk that comes with being in relations with Autobots, and the advantage Decepticons would use.” Fowler paused, watching as Wheeljack shuffled closer to Cam.

“What are you saying, Fowler?” Wheeljack inquired.

Fowler raised his hands in defense, staring Wheeljack down, “If you two leave this base unexpectedly without my knowledge, my legal obligation is nullified. I can’t do anything about you two if you aren’t here.” Fowler paused again. “If you’re catching my drift.”

Wheeljack slowly nodded, raising a servo to scratch his chin. “I still have a couple more weeks of work before the Jackhammer is ready for flight.” Wheeljack stopped, eyeing Fowler with a small smirk. The agent leaned back slyly, with his hands stuffed in his coat.

“After the reaction Cam had to physical force, I have determined that several necessary weeks are needed to ensure her health and wellness. Would you say two months would be sufficient?” Fowler asked, glancing at Ratchet then to Wheeljack. Wheeljack glanced at Ratchet, who’s mouth bobbed like a fish, before he shrugged.

Wheeljack looked around the ship, mentally calculating damage, before glancing back at Fowler. “Three. Three months are needed for optimal healing.” Cam smiled up at him, giving him a wink. Fowler clapped his hands, walking over to the landing platform.

“I will come with an ARMED force in three months to escort Cam off the base, should Cam not be there, we will leave peacefully.” Fowler amended. Ratchet gently reached down to Cam, directing her the same direction before she jumped out of his grip.

“Is it alright if I stay aboard the Jackhammer? There is plenty of fresh air, and I can come and go with Wheeljack’s help. Even if you go on a mission, I will be closest to Wheeljack. And staying in here would help with mental healing.” Cam breathed, nervously looking up at the medic. Ratchet glanced back at Wheeljack, and nearly laughed when he saw him. Wheeljack was leaning above Cam, out of her view, biting his lip and making a show of crossing his fingers. Wheeljack tried to warp his scarred face, mocking a young canine. Ratchet rolled his eyes before nodding to the girl. Cam squealed, leaping around the bay. All three dudes chuckled at her antics, watching as she stopped with childlike excitement.


	9. Engine's Hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Season 2 Episode 26-Season 3 Episode 4

“Come on, Wheeljack!” Cam complained. She thumped her hands on the seat, pouting. “I’m not a baby!” Wheeljack frowned, his hands not moving from the controls. They had left the Autobot base four weeks ago with two hours to spare. Only Ratchet and Fowler had known what they were doing, leaving the rest of Team Prime in the dark. Cam tried and failed to keep Miko and Bulkhead at the back of her mind. She couldn’t help but wonder what pain it must have caused Miko. Cam still felt bad about it. 

“You’re healing and need to take it easy” Wheeljack winced, avoiding Cam’s gaze. They flew through the sky, albeit slower than preferable. Wheeljack would do what was necessary to help Cam heal. Even due to seven months of self-induced restraint, Cam still hadn’t fully healed. Her flesh was taking an aggravatingly slow time to heal. Cam had insisted June to take the stitches out, but even those were taking a long time to heal. Even slight movements would crack the large scab over her shoulder and side.

Cam sat back, pouting. “The faster you heal, the faster you can get to work,” Cam growled at Wheeljack’s words, yet she wasn’t just angry at him. June had spoken to Cam before they secretly left, and Cam still shivered at her words. Cam’s body wasn’t healing as it should. Her immune system had worked on overdrive during her childhood, and now it couldn’t handle the large injuries. Her shoulder and side should have healed by the time five months had passed. June had warned Cam of the consequences should she not heal right. Cam knew it wouldn’t be good. 

Suddenly the panels started beeping wildly, the Jackhammer starting to rattle. Wheeljack watched in shock as the controls recorded an immense power in vicinity to the Earth. He rotated the ship, desperately looking for its source, only to see a colossal beam of cybertronian energy. Wheeljack’s spark thrummed in time to the mysterious beam, and he knew that was bad. Cam stared at the window in confused awe. A pit formed deep in her stomach as she watched the pillar. It was pointed in the direction of Jasper, Nevada.  
“What,” Cam whispered, “Is that?” Wheeljack shook his head in silence. He started to tap on his controls, hesitating before bringing the ship around. He glanced at Cam before sending the ship forward. The pillar cut out, leaving an almost empty space within the ship. Cam had watched as the end beamed from space, cutting through the atmosphere and ending its assault. Even though it was gone from view, the ship still recorded a large power surge in that area. The surge was so great that Wheeljack could see the aura on his sensors. The two-shot across the atmosphere, whipping above clouds and planes, breaking through the sound barrier. The Jackhammer jolted once, but still, it increased its speed.

One of Wheeljack’s servos left the controls, waving for Cam. She grunted as she rolled to the side, using her good hand to lower herself to the ground. Cam jogged and latched onto his hand. Wheeljack deposited her on his shoulder pads, Cam gripping onto his earmuff. As they came upon the Autobot base, Wheeljack and Cam gasped. A hulking fortress stood like a monolith in the desert of Jasper, Nevada. Cam squeaked as Wheeljack hesitated before dropping her between his legs, squeezing her lightly. She growled and clamped her hands around creases in his leg armor. Wheeljack glanced down at her and back up again, cursing himself for bringing Cam. He studied the battlefield, watching fleets launch from the fortress. His legs unconsciously squeezed harder around Cam as they approached the fortress. He sped at a fleeing helicopter, sending blaster fire at the pursuing Insecticons.

“Didn’t think I would let Team Prime have all the fun, would ya?” Wheeljack joked at the comms as he swept into a fleet of ‘cons-scattering then with blaster fire. The ship shook as the blasters recoiled, sending Cam’s unsecured belongings into the bay.

“Haha, it’s Jackie!” Cam smiled as she heard Bulkhead’s voice patch through. She glanced up at Wheeljack, raising an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes. Wheeljack lurched the Jackhammer to the side, narrowly missing some charging Vehicons.

“Wheeljack? But, how did you-“ Ratchet started.

“Picked up a strange energy surge, hope you don’t mind the company.” Wheeljack interrupted. He dove to the side, avoiding the canyon wall. Cam blindly prepared herself for unexpected twists and turns, since she couldn’t see anything from between Wheeljack’s legs. Cam quietly wondered if the base was safe, and the children within it.

“No, it’s just after everything, Well-“ Ratchet stuttered.

“We’re on the same team, Doc. Always have been, always will be.” Wheeljack said proudly. He glanced down to see Cam’s broad smile. He sent blaster fire at ‘cons battering the upper door to base, sending them flying. Cam gritted her teeth as he pulled up, the g-forces pulling uncomfortably on her scabs. 

“Is Cam with you?” Miko piped up. Cam chuckled at the rambunctious girl’s voice. 

“Where else would I be?” Cam bellowed over the roar of blaster fire. Wheeljack cut off Ratchet before he could protest.

“Don’t worry, Doc, she’s safe with me,” Wheeljack remarked. “What was I gonna do? Leave her in an open war zone?” Wheeljack quieted, focusing on the attackers. They fled under the Jackhammer’s barrage, dodging and weaving around canyons. Wheeljack would bellow in triumph at every con he downed. Cam would echo his voice with her cheers.  
Wheeljack cut off her voice as a shadow fell over the Jackhammer. Cam squeaked as her vision depleted, leaving only the glow from the Jackhammer’s screens. She could feel the pulsing rumble of much larger engines, as the Decepticon warship hovered over the base. Cam and Wheeljack eyeing the underside of it in silence.

Cam watched as a ‘con released two missiles towards the Jackhammer, sensors beginning to scream. Wheeljack reacted, sending the Jackhammer into a dive. He leveled out above the desert road, speeding towards a tall canyon wall. Wheeljack grunted as he heaved the controls back, the Jackhammer groaning as it made a near 90 degree vertical shift. Cam held her breath after they level to the cliff wall, anxiously waiting for the maneuver to fool and blow up their pursuers. She clamped her hands down onto Wheeljack’s thigh plates when silence reigned supreme. She stared at the camera as the missiles easily adjusted and followed. The Jackhammer dove from side to side, desperately diving between, around, and above nearby canyons. She could faintly hear Wheeljack’s groans and gasps as he fought to keep the two alive. 

Yet with each maneuver, the Jackhammer was losing its lead. A month old fix could only last so long. Cam watched the sensors as the power began to leak, the thrust escaping the thrusters in non-focused directions. “Wheeljack?” Cam whimpered, watching as the missiles inched closer. His blue fear-filled optics met hers just as the missiles hit. The impact threw the two forward, raining sparks down from the ceiling. Wheeljack growled, fighting against the ship. “Both thruster rudders are unoperational!” Cam shouted. “We can’t steer!”

Wheeljack stared at Cam, “And the thrusters?” He managed weakly.

“Full thrust.” Cam gravely responded. “And we’ve lost all connection with the fuel and oxidizer actuators.” Both of them knew what that meant. They would uncontrollably crash full power into the earth, with no ways to steer, slow down, or cut power. Cam glanced between the approaching ground and Wheeljack. 

“I-” Cam’s voice wobbled, “-This has been the best part of my life. With you.” Wheeljack stared down at the girl, taking his servos away from the controls. His digits shook as he picked Cam up, cradling her to his chassis.

“Same here Cam.” 


	10. Capture

Cam awoke in a large cell that dwarfed her small size. Tall walls surrounded her, the only light emanating from a huge hole above her head. It made her head hurt. Her arms were wrapped in huge chains, dangling her from the ceiling. They ached a tremendous amount, and Cam winced when she attempted to move. Throwing her chin to the side, Cam stared horrified at her left shoulder. The sleeve was soaked with dried blood, and her left side was soaked in it. Cam bit her lip when she looked down at her side, groaning as it sent another spike of pain through her body. Cam shifted, trying to adjust the pressure on her limbs. The chains clinked together loudly, causing her brain to throb. Groaning, she stilled, the chains quieting. Cam could barely gather another thought as she trickled into the darkness once more.

Wheeljack stubbornly clung to consciousness as he hung from energy shackles. He had spat on the floor when he was dragged into the Decepticon cell. Surprisingly it was still there. I hope Starscream slips on it, Wheeljack laughed to himself. He had observed a few ‘cons guarding him by the door. They shifted as he moved, testing the confines of his restraints. He was locked in tight. The doors opened with a hiss, revealing that bastard Starscream. He flicked his talons, relishing the momentous occasion. He slunk his way into Wheeljack’s face, smiling a cruel smile. “Tell me the location of your fellow Autobots.” He hissed.

“Or what? You’ll imprison me?” Wheeljack prodded. Starscream viciously stabbed an Energon rod into Wheeljack’s side. Wheeljack groaned through his teeth, refusing to show weakness to the ‘con. Relentlessly, the Decepticon prodded, scraped, tore and tortured Wheeljack. WHeeljack’s eye was one moment away from being ripped from his cranium before the ‘con groaned in annoyance.

“Don’t stop now, I was beginning to enjoy myself,” Wheeljack muttered. Starscream growled again.

“Believe me, Wheeljack-” The ‘con advanced on him, wielding a pronged device in his claw, “-There was more where that came from. And you will tell me the location of your compatriots.” Starscream aggressively dragged it across Wheeljack’s chassis, drawing a groan from him. “No matter what it takes, or how long.”

Energon dropped from Wheeljack’s mouth as he watched the circling con. “Like I told ya, they weren’t expecting me. Never bothered to fill me in. So go ahead, knock yourself out.” Wheeljack smirked at Starscream.

“You foolish Autobots often have weaknesses~” Starscream rounded on his captive, as he studied the Autobot, a cruel smile edging onto his ugly face. “We found a little thing in your ship,” Starscream started, Wheeljack staring at him in silence. Starscream studied him once more. “I wonder. Guards! Bring the fleshling!” Wheeljack reacted strongly, aggressively headbutting Starscream, knocking the commander back onto his aft. Starscream let out an evil chuckle. “A little soft spot, eh? We’ll put that to good use.”

“We found it clutched in your big fat fingers,” Starscream crowed, “A miracle that it survived,” He wrapped his claws around Wheeljack’s head, pushing it backwards. Starscream drew close to his audio receptor, whispering to the prisoner. “But I doubt it will stay like that.”

Wheeljack bucked wildly against his bonds, the energy electrocuting him with growing ferocity. He thrashed harder as he saw the door open, revealing a ‘con standing in its doorway. The light cast behind it cruelly, casting hard edges of light down at its arms. Wheeljack gasped as the ‘con walking, holding a trembling Cam in its servos. “No!” Wheeljack shouted, “if you touch a hair on her head I’ll-“

“You’ll do what-” Starscream cackled, picking up something else in the con’s hand. Chains. They were large, each chair barely thicker than Starscream’s finger. But as he lifted, Wheeljack gasped as Cam came with them. “You’re hardly in a place to make such demands.” Starscream thrust Cam in the light, drawing out a feeble cry as she flinched away. The light revealed chains wrapped carelessly around her arms. She was blood-soaked, her selves were torn off, and pants savaged below the knee. The sheer multitude of blood covering her drew Wheeljack into a cold stupor.

“I swear to Primus that I’ll snuff your spark. So slow and agonizing you will wish that you never left the All-Spark. I’m going to desecrate your body until all that is left is scrap!” Wheeljack spat at Starscream’s feet. He locked eyes with Cam and nearly murdered Starscream when he saw tears dripping down her face.

“That is no way to speak to me,” Starscream purred, “You might want to step carefully, now.” He stepped over and drew an Energon taser. “I’ve learned that human flesh and Energon,” Starscream brought the taser to Cam’s side. “Does not mix.” He jerked the taser into Cam, drawing horrible screams from her ragged throat. Wheeljack thrashed, screaming in unison with her. Her legs and arms spasmed uncontrollably, her head flying side to side. Wheeljack could see her midsection spasming in and out as muscles clenched and unclenched.

“I don’t know!” Wheeljack howled, “I swear to the All-Spark that I do not know!” He watched as Cam’s body thrashed under the pulse. He didn’t know how much longer she would last. Her twitches began to subside as her body began to fail. It started with her feet and hands, then spread towards her heart. His spark broke when Cam went limp. He roared as Cam’s head fell forward, her hands drooping. His screams echoed throughout the Decepticon ship as the cons hauled her body from the room. Starscream ground his teeth as he left the room, the doors silencing Wheeljack behind him.

“Do your worst, Doc,” Wheeljack muttered, “I’m a Wrecker, I can take it.” Wheeljack was locked down on an elevated operating table, the gloomy room illuminated by one light. He gazed at Shockwave, who fingered tools on his table. His emotionless eye lingered on the captive Autobot as he picked up the end of a long cord. Wheeljack’s eyes trailed from Shockwave’s hand, watching as the cord spooled on the floor, horror creeping up his spine as the cord attached itself to the back of Shockwave’s cranium.

“Trust me. You, in fact, cannot,” Shockwave responded, marching towards the restrained Wheeljack. He jerked the cord into Wheeljack’s cranium, sending a cry of pain echoing through the chamber. Wheeljack’s optics rolled back into his head, his body going limp. Wheeljack’s mind fought against Shockwave’s invasion, resisting as Wheeljack relived all of his memories. Flashes of fading blue optics and dripping Energon echoed through Wheeljack’s spark, nearly crying out when red blood filled his mind. Wheeljack’s abuse nearly went on for hours, every second of reliving Wheeljack’s past sending him into a deep stupor. Wheeljack lay gasping as the dissatisfied doctor left the cambers, silent tears slipping down his cheeks.

“Wake up, wrecker.” Wheeljack groaned as his side was tapped aggressively, his optics opening a sliver. He looked out into the open sky, his servos restrained in large cuffs. Flashes of the interrogation flickering in front of his optics. Flinching, Wheeljack turned it into a shove, forcing the ‘con’s servos off him. Looking over the side of his ledge into a smelting pit. “Time to smelt. Commander Starscream wanted you conscious so you’d know precisely who ordered your execution.”

“Where’s ‘Screamy? Didn’t have the bearings to do it himself?” The con’s shoved Wheeljack forward, giving him a good look at the pit below. The red hue sent Wheeljack back into his memories for a moment, suddenly seeing red blood pouring over his forearms. Wheeljack didn’t flinch this time, settling into his old defensive sarcastic self.

“Jump,” the ‘con muttered, knocking him on the shoulder pad.

“Hey,” Wheeljack muttered back at the con, “Are you a flier?” The ‘con tilted its head in confusion before Wheeljack kicked back, knocking the ‘con off its feet. Wheeljack grabbed the Decepticon and threw him over the ledge. Down the screaming ‘con went, Wheeljack looking at the other cons as they charged their blasters at him. “Ok, I’ll jump.” The bot remarked, jumping off the ledge. The transformed Vehicon was climbing the pit walls when Wheeljack slammed into him, steering the ‘con out of the pit.

“Thought so,” Wheeljack smirked down at the trapped con, “YEEE HAWWW!” The other cons followed as Wheeljack flew away from the smelting pit. He angled himself northward and blasterfire blazed past him. Wheeljack struck his ‘con, knocking him into a stupor. Wheeljack glanced forward, his face drawing up to a sardonic grin. “Thanks for the ride,” he remarked to the ‘con, before jumping off it, slamming it into a wall. Down Wheeljack fell before landing on a second ‘con. The ‘cons flew at him, disregarding their fellow with blasterfire. Wheeljack raised his shackles to his face, getting them blasted off. He smirked as they fell to the ground.

Now free, Wheeljack engaged his blaster and shot at the remaining ‘con, scrapping it. Another one came up from behind, shooting at him. In a moment of ingenuity, Wheeljack angled the undercarriage of his drone to intercept blaster fire. It puttered as its engines began to fail, sending the two into freefall. Steadying himself, Wheeljack looked down the barrel of his blaster and shot once. He watched with a smile as it connected sending the last con to the ground. Wheeljack rode his Vehicon like a skateboard as they skid to a stop. A flash of a memory flickered in front of him. The first time Wheeljack ever saw Cam. Neither had been watching the road when Cam had darted out in front of Wheeljack. He had been taking a drive to relax after narrowly avoiding a patrol of Decepticons with the Jackhammer. He had lingered, studying human culture when he had been found and shot down the night he met Cam.

Snapping back to reality, considering making a rude form of gesture towards the Decepticon tower before he stopped in his tracks. Wheeljack’s spark ached as he looked back at the base. Cam was still in there. And Wheeljack had just escaped without her. He shivered as he realized that this would be the last time that he would see her alive. In a fragging Decepticon base. Spitting on the cursed ground he reluctantly took one last glance over his shoulder before speeding off. He immediately felt the absence of Cam’s familiar weight in his driver's seat, the steady tapping of her fingers on his steering wheel and the warmth that her body radiated into his seat.

Wheeljack absently heard the wink of a tracker upon his back. Sadly he thought to himself. This would be fun. But he felt a deep pit of despair in the place of his explosive excitement. Nothing would be able to cheer him up again for a long time. Wheeljack stared at the Decepticon base through his rearview mirror, pulling up to a cliffside. Tearing to a stop, Wheeljack transformed out of vehicle mode, his optics locked onto the base. A boiling pot of anger began to manifest itself in his spark. He eyed the base, his experienced optics staring down every weak point and support structure hidden within its metal walls. He squeezed his optics shut as a vision of Cam’s broken dangling body flashed in front of him. Wheeljack would get his revenge, he promised Cam as he transformed and roared off.

The Jackhammer soon came into view, its wreckage smoldering. Wheeljack was dragged into multiple memories, beginning with dead partners sprawled in the Jackhammer’s passenger seat, before memories of three crashes. The one where he met Cam, her innocent curiosity burrowing into his spark, the crash where Cam nearly was snuffed, and then absent memories of being dragged from the Jackhammer, blood caking his fingers. Shaking the ghosts off, Wheeljack walked into the bay, his optics unwantedly drawn to Cam’s nook. He kneeled at the wall, stooping below jagged pieces of scrap jutting from the walls. A few scattered remains of her favorite books turned to ash in his digits. Her cushions were all scorched and burned, the patterns barely visible. He picked up the least scorched pillow, and nearly choked as he read the lettering. ‘Go ahead, underestimate me.’

Wheeljack remembered when Cam had run cackling from a wailing Homegoods clutching that pillow. Wheeljack had asked her what it said as they had sped away. Cam had quieted at his words, hugging the pillow closer. She had smiled dangerously and turned to him. Wheeljack quieted in turn after she had told him, and had agreed with her. He only hoped deep down that those words had been true. Wheeljack had overestimated Cam, diving into that battlefield with her. He had truly believed that she would have been able to handle whatever was thrown at her. Wheeljack stilled as he realized. Cam hadn’t been able to handle what he had thrown at her. And for that, Cam was dead. Wheeljack glumly opened his chassis and gently placed the pillow where Cam used to sit. He already missed that familiar pressure, and felt hollow at her absence.

Turning away, he heard a little clink on the floor. He looked back, seeing a little mangled piece of grenade. He studied it, realizing that it was Cam’s handiwork. He brought the homemade bomb to his optics, studying her handiwork, when he was shot back into another memory. He remembered giving her a small sliver of grenade core, never even having a second thought. He hadn’t seen what she had done with it, completely forgetting that he had given it to her. Wheeljack had absently remembered seeing Cam fiddling with something whenever they were resting for a long time, the faint squeaks of metal on metal, and how Cam would take short trips to the hardware store for supplies.

Wheeljack felt a proud warmth invade his spark as he realized that she had altered it, turning the harmless dud into a pack of power. Wheeljack chuckled. Smart girl. Wheeljack crept over to the grenade bay, tucking the salvageable ones into his chassis, Cam’s grenade among them. Exiting the Jackhammer one last time, Wheeljack transformed and sped off, leaving his memories of Cam behind.

Wheeljack cruised down a canyon road, the sun dappling down from gaps between tree leaves. He had just planted the trap, now he just needed to find Bulk. Even as he tried to focus on the task at hand, Wheeljack couldn’t help but recognize the similarities between this mountain forest and the one he met Cam in. Shaking off his mood, he rounded a turn to find Bulkhead bearing down on Wheeljack, a smile on his face. Wheeljack quickly shifted, sarcastically groaning as Bulkhead swept him up into a crushing hug. Within his friend’s metal embrace, Wheeljack relaxed slightly, fading back into old times. Opening his optics, Wheeljack saw Miko, his mood immediately falling. “Where have you been?!” Bulkhead asked.

“Catching up with a few dance partners,” Wheeljack groaned. Bulkhead released him, eyeing the new wounds adoring Wheeljack’s paint. It was unusual to see Wheeljack without the Jackhammer, and as of recently, without Cam. Bulkhead considered asking but got interrupted by Wheeljack silently waving the two up to a ledge above the river. They hunkered down, their bodies scraping rock. Within moments, Decepticons appeared from the horizon, racing across the sky. Bulkhead nearly reacted, but was stilled by Wheeljack’s servo on his shoulder. They watched as the jets sped closer, the faint whine of their engines growing louder. But miraculously the ‘cons landed within a clearing in the valley below the ex-Wreckers. Bulkhead quickly realized what Wheeljack had done.

“Almost in range,” Bulkhead muttered, a smile slowly growing. A log slowly drifted down a lazy river, bobbing with the current. Wheeljack’s face light up in a wild grin as the log inched closer, his digit raised over the trigger. The 'con’s were busy glancing between their sensors and their surroundings. They slowly turned to the log, seeing the blinking grenade too late.

“And-Boom.” Wheeljack smirked. He heard an uproar of shouts as Wheeljack’s digit came down upon the detonator. A flood of immense satisfaction flew through him as the grenade blew, extinguishing the sparks of those wretched cons. Wheeljack spat to the side as he watched the explosive cloud bloom. He felt the heat on his face as the shockwave swept past their perch.

Miko turned to Wheeljack “How did you know the ‘cons had a tracker on you?” She asked.

“Figured the cons were up to something, so I did a little poking around under my hood.” Wheeljack patted his chassis.

“That’s my Jackie.” Bulkhead guffawed, “Speaking of poking, where’s Cam?” Wheeljack quieted, turning away from the others. His servos groaned as his digits clenched into fists. He turned, burying his fist into a nearby tree. Bulk and Miko watched in shock as the tree shuddered, and fell. Its path created quite a ruckus as it crashed among its fellows.

Wheeljack straightened, staring at the downed tree. “They snuffed her trying to get to me,” Wheeljack grunted.

“You’re lying!” Miko shouted. She stomped from behind Bulkhead’s leg, glaring Wheeljack down. “Wheeljack I know you’re just joking with us.”

Bulkhead glanced between Wheeljack and Miko, “No, he isn-”

“Give me proof!” Miko screeched, “She can’t be dead! Tell me what happened.”

“I saw it with my own optics,” Wheeljack said, his voice filling with bravado. “I bet it wasn’t the way she wanted to go out.” Bulkhead studied his oldest friend. He knew Jackie. The way he was acting showed the Wheeljack was hurting. Bad.

“No!” Miko interrupted. “Tell. Me. What. Happened.”

“Kid-”

“TELL ME.”

Wheeljack bowed his head, closing his eyes as he began, his voice shaking. “We crashed in the canyon and dragged from the Jackhammer. I was interrogated, the Decepticons asking for the bots locations. Like I’d spill anything.” Wheeljack scoffed, glancing between the two of them. Bulkhead looked uneasy, and Miko was stone-faced.

“It looked like the crash messed Cam up bad. The wounds on her shoulder were ripped open and bleeding, not that you could see from the rest of her cuts.” Wheeljack paused, studying Miko for a moment before continuing. “Cam was wrapped in chains. They spooled from one hand to the other, dangling her from the ceiling. Due to my silence, Starscream had her brought in. He said-”

Wheeljack paused, gritting his teeth. “He said that human flesh and Energon didn’t go well together. Then he electrocuted Cam with an Energon taser. He electrocuted her for so long that Cam’s body couldn’t handle it. She died in Decepticon servos. By Starscream’s fragging little claws!” Uncomfortable in the silence, Wheeljack turned to Miko, staring as he saw her face red with anger.

“You should have done something!” Miko screamed, “You shouldn’t have come to the base, you should have brought Cam with you, you could have saved her!” Miko sobbed to the bot, Bulkhead stepped forward and scooped Miko up, murmuring to her.

“Miko, there was nothing Wheeljack could have done, and you know that.” Miko turned and drove her fists at Bulkhead’s chassis, her screams echoing throughout the canyon. And through Wheeljack. He stood in silence, only hearing Miko’s grief. He felt himself descending into a deep stupor. The flame that had burned in his chassis like acid had faded, leaving Wheeljack’s limbs cold like ice and nothingness.

“No-no-” Miko stuttered. “She had to have survived. Cam’s survived worse! I bet you that she’s back in that wretched Decepticon base ready to blow it to scrap!!” Miko’s voice dissolved, Miko choking out, “She has to.”

Wheeljack trudged forward, feeling like he was moving through oil. Miko looked up at him through thick tears as he held out a thick finger. She leapt forward, wrapping her arms around it. She sobbed, the two bots standing like stone monoliths as her cries echoed around them. Miko hiccuped as Wheeljack brought his finger away, her face red and puffy. She clutched her hands to her chest, fiddling with her fingers as Wheeljack’s chassis opened.

Miko’s breath hitched as Wheeljack brought out a singed pillow, laughing as he held it out to her, the words clearly showing. “Don’t underestimate me-” Miko marveled to herself. She looked back at an empty Wheeljack who had taken another object out of his chassis. He was staring down at the tiny thing in her servo, silent. “Remember when Cam scrapped Hardshell?” Miko asked weakly.

Wheeljack faked a laugh and responded, “Yeah, she saved my hide that day. Cam was so fearless.”

“She wasn’t fearless…” Miko corrected. Wheeljack gazed down at the girl as she wiped a tear from her cheek. “Cam had a panic attack. Right before she launched those missiles. I have no idea what she saw, but I’ve never seen anyone so rage-filled since that day. But she was still afraid.”

“Yeah,” Wheeljack echoed, “She had actually asked me to reconsider going out there. To avenge Bulk. Asked me how horrible you would have felt if two bots went down.” Wheeljack sighed. “Cam was wise beyond her years. I wish-” Wheeljack cut himself off.

“I know.” Miko echoed. “But what now?”

Wheeljack straightened. “I salvaged some ‘munitions from the Jackhammer on my way out.” He transformed, revving his engine.

Bulkhead nudged Miko forward, remarking to Wheeljack. “How about Miko rides with you?” She’s been in my grill forever!”

“I’d prefer not. And kid-” Wheeljack said. “You can keep that pillow. It isn’t going to get any use anytime soon.” And without another word, he sped away, leaving Miko and Bulkhead in the dust. Miko glumly jumped into Bulkhead’s passenger seat, hugging Cam’s pillow as they followed Wheeljack.


	11. Con Go Boom

Wheeljack transformed out of vehicle mode, going to a crouch. Peering over a ledge, he heard Bulk transform behind him. His gentle footsteps thudded through the ground, brushing softly against the grass as he leaned down next to Wheeljack. Miko crept between the two of them eyeing their new surroundings. The trio was hunkered down around a quarry, the moon rising in the east. There was nothing that hinted at the Energon mine, except for the faint whine of drills. Miko glanced between the mine and Wheeljack. “Guys, you know I’m all for blowing the scrap out of stuff but what does flattening a Decepticon mine have to do with getting the band back together and taking down Megatron?”

“When we light up the place, the blast will be big and unmistakable.” Wheeljack to the girl. Looking into Miko’s mischievous eyes, Wheeljack was sent back into another memory. They had stumbled onto an active Energon mine in Madagascar, and the two had crouched over the mine similarly to now. She was still healing from her father’s abuse, so Wheeljack was showing her all around the world. Cam had asked Wheeljack what the mine was, and Wheeljack’s response was to go scare the crap out of the miners. They had whooped and laughed so hard as they sped from the mine, chased by blaster fire.

“Any Autobot within five hundred clicks from here will see the sky glowing with Energon and come running,” Bulkhead affirmed. The two bots stared down at the girl as she turned.

“Then bring the rain,” Miko growled. Her eyes gleamed evilly. Wheeljack smiled, pulling grenades from his chassis. He handed multiple to Bulkhead and handed one to Miko under protest from her guardian. With a smirk, Wheeljack leapt from the hiding space and skidded down the quarry wall. He edged around the wall, eyeing the light glow emanating from the mine. As Wheeljack inched closer, the whine of drills grew louder. He heard the light pants as Miko chased after Wheeljack, followed by the pede thuds of doting Bulkhead.

Wheeljack led the trio into the mine, placing one of his charges on a strong support column. A stupid thing the cons always do is drill three dud columns and one strong column to deter inexperienced demolition bots. They crept deeper into the mine, setting charge after charge. Wheeljack sent Miko behind a cart of mined Energon, behind the miner’s backs. After setting her grenade, Miko pecked the cold metal before being sent out for her safety. before turning to run. When guards would look away, Wheeljack would send a sticky grenade hurtling through the air, glueing itself to the ceiling. Luckily, con’s don’t look up. Bulkhead tapped his pede twice before turning to the exit. Wheeljack eyed a ginormous support column that was begging for an explosive.

His digits brushed around his chassis, freezing as they brushed over the last grenade. Grunting, Wheeljack pulled out the last charge. He stared down at the small explosive, Cam’s initials scratched into the bent metal. Cam’s grenade. Wheeljack’s digits rubbed against the metal, bringing it to his lip with closed eyes. Breathing in, Wheeljack glared at the column and chucked the grenade at it. He stood at the opening of the tunnel, watching as it flew gracefully in the air and connected with the column. Wheeljack blew a kiss through the air, transformed, and sped away. He followed Bulkhead out of the mine, jumping onto a protective ledge. “Munitions planted,” Bulkhead confirmed.

“Let’s get this party started,” Wheeljack smirked, his digit raising over the detonator.

Miko pointed out into the air, “Company!” Wheeljack hesitated, his optics following her hand.

“Megatron?” Wheeljack asked.

“Nah, Bigger,” Bulkhead responded. The figure swooped up unnaturally, framing its silhouette in the moon’s light. “I don’t remember that moving bucket-hitch retoviour.” The thing dove, bringing itself into view, showing an unnaturally dragon-like cybertronian being. Brown metal plates swept gracefully over its form, each connecting in mathematical beauty. Wheeljack stared at the beast as it narrowed in. With a screech, a hatch opened in its chest, charging a blast of fire that imploded the bots way.

Bulkhead grabbed Miko and dove to the side, Wheeljack on their tail. The blast exploded behind them, sending out a heatwave. Bulkhead shielded Miko with his forearm, bringing it back with shock.

“A dragon?! Where’d the cons get a dragon?!” Milo exclaimed from Bulkheads grip. Wheeljack and Bulkhead were speechless as they watched the ‘con fly higher into the sky. The two bots looked down at her in dumbfounding confusion.

“What’s a dragon?” They chorused.

“Giant flying fire-breathing lizard!” Miko shouted in horror, watching as it rolled in midair. The dragon screeched as it dove again, sending another plume of fire at the bots. They jumped to the side, Bulkhead transforming and driving away. He screeched to a stop, watching the dragon land in front of Wheeljack. The dragon growled at Wheeljack, who’s servos changed into blasters, wildly firing at the thing. Its tail came whipping around, knocking Wheeljack to the side. Wheeljack groaned as he flattened against a rock, before sliding to the ground. Wheeljack watched as the ‘con grew closer, its fangs clicking and sliding. With a shout, Bulkhead dove in and drove his weapon into the ‘con’s head. It recoiled back, shaking its head side to side. Angered, the ‘con turned its long neck, charging a blast at Bulkhead. Bulkhead turned and started running away, its blast sending him forward.

“Bulkhead!” Miko shouted, running up the bot. “You okay?”

“Easy, I may be hot to the touch.” Bulkhead reared back, his servos raised apologetically. They turned to the con, who stood its ground.

“Why isn’t it coming after us?” Miko asked. The cons head looked side to side as if searching for something.

“Looking for me, beast?” Wheeljack taunted. The cons head swung to him, hissing. “I’m right here.” The ‘con reared its neck, flaring its wings. Wheeljack glanced down at the grenade under it, the timer ticking down. The ‘con followed his gaze, looking at Wheeljack as it combusted. Wheeljack smiled as the smoke billowed up explosively. He smiled as it disappeared from view. The beast’s head flew out from the smoke, looking down at Wheeljack’s as the cloud cleared.

A dumbfounded Wheeljack stared at the beast before glancing over as Bulkhead shouted, “We need more firepower!”

“Good thing I know just where to find some.” Wheeljack glanced at the rigged mine, making a break for it. Wheeljack dove into the mine, bobbing and weaving around the working Vehicons. “Incoming!” He shouted. Wheeljack smirked as he listened to the cons scream as they beheld the dragon beast in all its terrifying glory. The beast roared as it pursued him, slowly gaining on the bot. Wheeljack ran hard, transforming when the beast was upon him, drifting under its underbelly and speeding away.

Wheeljack sped out the mine entrance, skidding to a stop as he transformed. “And the walls came tumbling down.” He crowed, pressing the detonator. The mine erupted into a blue blaze of glory, a plume of gas escaping into the night sky. A small wince of regret bloomed within Wheeljack’s spark as he felt and heard an incredibly powerful explosive burst. It was louder and more powerful than the rest of Wheeljack’s grenades, it’s plume rocketing farther than the rest. He suddenly regretted setting off that grenade. He should have inspected it more and recreated Cam’s handiwork. Now everything Cam worked to achieve was gone.

“Yes!” Miko shouted. “Snuffed the tragic dragon!” Wheeljack and Bulkhead silently locked gazes, Bulkhead unsure of the dragon's outcome as the pile started rumbling. The Autobots stared in shock as boulders tumbling down the side. With a screech, the bot unearthed itself, throwing its wings into the sky. “We’re toast,” Miko whined.

The dragon launched itself into the sky, its wings flaring as it glided towards the bots. Wheeljack threw himself in front of Bulkhead and Miko, who cradled Miko away from the threat. Blasters charging, Wheeljack aimed his cannons at the beast, bracing himself for the attack. Wheeljack had fallen into an emotionless stupor when the beast was blown back by double bolts. The three gaped as it fell from the air. Their jaws dropped to the ground as a large ship flew over their heads, rocketing above them.

“One of ours?” Bulkhead asked as he scooped Miko up into his servo.

“Does it matter?” Wheeljack shot back.

The bots started running as the dragon righted itself, flying after the ship. The ship shot above the running bots, lowering its entrance platform. It ground itself on the ground as the ship lowered itself completely, allowing them to leap aboard. Bulkhead and Wheeljack turned back, watching the dragon as it chased after them. The platform whined as it slowly rose into the unfamiliar ship. Wheeljack’s blasters aimed for the cockpit as the platform stopped, straightening as he saw two familiar figures.

Jack and Arcee stood in the ship, eyeing the new arrivals. “Hey.” Jack waved.

“Jack!” Miko shouted, echoed by Bulkhead’s shout.

“Arcee!” Bulkhead placed Miko on the ground, both of them wrapping the other into crushing hugs.

“Miko!” Jack gasped, “Can’t breathe!” The girl released him, punching his shoulder.

“Weakling,” Miko taunted. Wheeljack watched the four reunite, his digits fingering the edge of his shoulder armor, where a certain girl used to sit. He felt a growing pit of loneliness as he watched the two sets of partners. Miko looked up at Bulkhead with suck unbridled happiness it made Wheeljack’s spark ache. Jack’s partner Arcee laughed at something he had said, forming a perfect picture of partnerhood.

Shaking off his negativity, Wheeljack approached Arcee remarking, “Thanks for the save.”

“Thank the commander.” Arcee pointed back to the pilot chair. Wheeljack grimaced as a maddeningly familiar figure sat in that seat.

“Soldiers,” Ultra Magnus ordered.

“You?” Wheeljack muttered begrudgingly.

“Ultra Magnus?” Bulkhead echoed. He blinked in shock a couple of times before bowing, “Its an honor.”

“It’s an honor, sir.” Ultra Magnus corrected. Wheeljack’s servos tightened.

“I guess blowing that mine made us pretty easy to spot,” Wheeljack remarked, breaking the silence.

Arcee turned to the demolitionist, “Ultra Magnus already had a bead on your signals, and ours,” Arcee gestured to a glowing monitor, “Mind telling us what’s nipping at our tailpipes?”

“We think it’s some kind of robot dragon,” Miko responded.

“Or a cybertronian reptile,” Jack hesitantly offered. They watched as it flew at them, pursuing the ship. The ship started rumbling, soon before Ultra Magnus shouted back to them.  
“Brace yourselves.” Cue the ship starting to shake and rattle. Bulkhead quickly scooped up the humans into his servos. The ship rattled around the four bots, sending Wheeljack grasping at a control panel by the side of the ship. Despite this, the ship took smooth and calculated turns. The ship swung into a loop, righting behind the beast. Ultra Magnus let off a volley of blaster fire at the con, following it into an obscuring cloud. Wheeljack stared out the front, his optics searching for the thing. The atmosphere tensed as silence reigned supreme.

Suddenly, the beast rocketed up from the clouds below them, letting loose a blast of flame. Ultra Magnus heaved at the controls, driving the ship to the side. The ship jolted as the blast connected with the left thruster. Shaking, the ship nosed down to the earth before leveling out. Ultra Magnus fought the ship as it shook, narrowly dodging blast after blast. The ship suddenly buckled, screeching echoing through the hull.

“It’s right on top of us!” Jack exclaimed, staring out the front window in horror as the ‘cons head came into view, glaring at the ship’s occupants. It screeched, showing its three sets of metal ripping teeth. Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and the humans screamed at the sight. Sensors wailed, barely a warning before Ultra Magnus nosed the ship into a dive. Everyone hung on as the ship flung forward, eyes and optics on the canyon as the ship dove into it. The ship swung side to side, bashing the ‘con on either side of the canyon wall. Miko held her mouth as she gagged, nauseous. The humans held their breath as the ship barreled towards a dead end. Wheeljack scrabbled against the control panel as Ultra Magnus sent the ship skyward, flying parallel to the canyon wall. It rotated 180 degrees, using the wall to scrape the ‘con off the ship, leaving it behind.


	12. Darkest Hour

The group flew for what seemed like hours, Wheeljack begrudgingly standing in silence. He refused to meet his former commander’s optics, finding that this was the worst time to be antagonized by the piece of scrap. Wheeljack peered curiously out of the front window, studying the canyon landscape below. The ship swooped between sparse pillars before approaching a crashed Decepticon ship. The Autobot ship landed, everyone gathering onto the landing platform before it started to lower. Wheeljack bristled as Ultra Magnus stood behind him, itching to get away from him as the platform slowly lowered. Waiting for them were Bumblebee and Ratchet, along with Bee’s human friend. The sparse group stared at the group in awe. “Raf!” Miko shouted, bounding off of the platform and across the expanse. She picked up the kid, swinging him around.

“You’re alive,” Ratchet breathed. The three bots walked off the platform, revealing Ultra Magnus. Wheeljack rolled his eyes as Ratchet exclaimed, “Ultra Magnus!”

“Doctor,” Ultra Magnus responded.

The other bots reunited with Bee, who beeped proudly at them, showing off his new paint job.

“New paint job looks good, Bee.”

“At least you had something to work with,” Arcee said grudgingly, “If I reversed my colors, I’d be pink.” Wheeljack stood there silently, his eyes on the humans as they greeted each other. He greatly wished that Cam stood with them. He saw Jack and Raf finally glance around the group of kids, and eyed Wheeljack. Knotting his brows in confusion, Jack turned to Miko and asked her a quiet question. Wheeljack watched as Miko stilled, sadly glancing over her shoulder. Wheeljack could see when the news finally hit them. They didn’t react as much as Miko did, just pulling her into a strong hug. Miko finally broke, sobbing into Jack’s shoulder. Wheeljack had to look away.

Broken out of his stupor, Wheeljack watched in surprise as Ultra Magnus leapt forward, his blasters aiming at the incoming plane. Arcee and Bulkhead intercepted him, shouting at the commander, “No! It’s Fowler! He’s with us!” The humans raced past the bots, exclaiming in delight as Nurse Darby and Agent Fowler climbed out of the jet. Wheeljack looked away after she had counted the kids, noticing an absence. She wiped Miko’s tears away in a motherly way, thankfully staying silent.

The agent approached the Autobots. “The only signals Ultra Magnus were able to isolate are standing right here,” Arcee told him.

“Maybe his scanner’s faulty,” Wheeljack remarked.

“So the kid's unaccounted for,” Bulkhead admitted.

“Smokescreen bridged out unaccompanied,” Ratchet spoke, “Only Optimus knows where, and Optimus remained behind to destroy the ground bridge. To ensure everyone else made it to safety.” Ratchet bowed his head.

“I,” Fowler hesitated, “Watched the base go down. No one or thing walked out of there.”

“Not that we could see,” Nurse Darby interrupted.

“Even if Prime survived,” Fowler countered, “I’m not sure we can afford to wait for him to show up! Not with Megatron holding our planet hostage from his high and mighty purge at Darkmouth!”

Ultra Magnus walked forward, “I’m inclined to agree with the native lifeform. We must stop Megatron, with or without Optimus Prime. We must do everything in our power to ensure Megatron’s downfall. But we will need to be smart about it.”

“Woah, who put shoulder pads in charge,” Wheeljack complained, crossing his servos. The two bots eyed each other suspiciously.

“Temporary command.” Jack countered.

“Ultra Magnus is the only logical choice,” Ratchet interrupted. “He was trained by Optimus, and served as his commanding officer through the War for Cybertron.”

“Now,” Ultra Magnus looked at Wheeljack, “If there are no further objections, soldier, please follow me.”

Wheeljack rolled his eyes. “Aye aye, Captain,” Ultra Magnus stood on the landing platform as the Autobots crowded on. Wheeljack’s paint crawled as the platform slowly lifted, every moment in proximity making Wheeljack wanna bolt. The commander approached a blank wall before tapping it. The assembled bots gasped as the metal rotated, revealing a full cache of weaponry. Even Wheeljack’s digits twitched at the surplus of explosives.

“Autobots,” Ultra Magnus started, “Take your pick.” Wheeljack eyed the collection, nodding in respect. Ultra Magnus had great taste.

“Now you're speaking my language,” Wheeljack answered. “Sir.” He smirked. He got a slight knock on the behind from Bulk.

“Autobots. We remain vastly outnumbered, and despite our munitions, do not currently possess the firepower necessary to compromise the Decepticon citadel.” Ultra Magnus commanded the silent room.

“Uncle Sam’s military does,” Fowler stated, “I just can’t let them make a move as long as Megatron’s ray guns are pointed at Washington.”

“Then we must infiltrate Darkmouth in order to nullify it’s fusion cannons.” Ultra Magnus finished.

“Unfortunately, it appears that the fortress was heavily shielded against any unauthorized ground bridges. Even those originating from Decepticon technology.” Ratchet informed.

“Guess we’ll have to sneak past enemy lines,” Wheeljack remarked, smashing his servos together, “Wrecker style.”

“I couldn’t deal with ‘Wrecker style’ back on Cybertron,” Ultra Magnus scoffed, “and I refuse to deal with it here,” Wheeljack growled, looking aside as he fumed. “Now we require a means of thinning the Decepticon ranks to even the odds-”

Wheeljack left the ship, needing to get away from Ultra Magnus. He lingered in the canyon, whipping around as he heard the brush of gravel. Wheeljack paused as he recognized Nurse Darby. “I came to see if you’re alright.” She murmured.

“Fit as a fiddle,” Wheeljack snapped.

“I mean after what happened to Cam.” Wheeljack straightened, his optics squeezed shut. “I talked to Miko. But I wanted to hear it from you and see if you’re handling it ok.” Wheeljack stubbornly kept quiet.

“How? If I may ask?” Nurse Darby’s voice was soft and forgiving.

“Energon Taser,“ Wheeljack choked, “It overloaded her system, and-” Flashes of Cam’s dead, limp, bloody, dangling body swam in front of him. He squeezed his optics together.

“It’s ok, let it out.” The Nurse coaxed.

“They killed her. I had to watch as her body went limp and carried from the room like scrap,” He whispered. “I had to abandon her body in the escape.”

“Wheeljack,” Nurse Darby comforted, “She’s in a better place now.” Wheeljack stood abruptly, marching off to the crashed ‘con ship. “Wheeljack. Wait.” He stopped.

“What else do you want to say,” Wheeljack spat, “That I don’t already know.

“I didn’t just come here to force you to relive her death.” Nurse Darby approached the demolitionist, walking into his view. “Losing someone close to you can be incredibly detrimental to one’s mental health. The longer it endures, the worse it gets. I know you’ve lost many friends. But you can’t let it eat you up inside. You made Cam happy, and she would want you to be happy.” Nurse Darby paused, hesitating for a moment.

“I don’t know if Cam had told you this, but she was having problems with her immune system.” Wheeljack glanced down at Nurse Darby, meeting her eyes for the first time. “Her wounds weren’t healing fast enough. I assume that they still hadn’t healed after you two left.”

“Why are you telling me this,” Wheeljack muttered.

“I am telling you because Cam didn’t. The last time I saw Cam, we had a talk. We talked about the mental impact these experiences would have on her. But Cam told me that it wouldn’t matter. Her life, threatening dangers and all, was substantially better with you. So don’t fault yourself for bringing Cam into your life.” Wheeljack stared at Nurse Darby, speechless. Wincing, Wheeljack brought a servo to his cranium as flashes of Cam’s face flashed in front of him. First, her early curious face, splattered with droplets of mud. Cam comforting Miko, Cam’s peaceful sleeping face. Wheeljack’s stomach turned as he saw Cam’s grimacing face, blood oozing from the cut on her cheek, then the stark shadows outlining her gaunt cheeks as she dangled from iron chains. Snapping from the memories, Wheeljack walked away before Nurse Darby could speak.

“Autobots, Lock and load.” Ultra Magnus ordered the group, reloading his rifle. The commander frowned as Wheeljack snuck in, snagging an electric whip from the assortment of weapons. All around Wheeljack, the bots lifted and primed their weapons. Wheeljack smiled as Bulkhead murmured the plan to him. A ball of fiery rage starting to boil in Wheeljack’s spark as he primed the whip. A ground bridge opened behind them, shedding light on the attack force. Wheeljack’s iron mask slid shut, his icy blue optics reflecting brightly.

He leapt through the ground bridge, holstering the whip as Wheeljack’s hands went to his grenades. Once the bots were in position, he started launching live grenades. The explosive bursts marked the cruel metal walls, each large THWOM lighting childish butterflies in Wheeljack’s stomach. “Fire in another hole,” Wheeljack joked before chucking another grenade. It exploded in a blue cloud, framing the fortress in its light. Wheeljack spat to the side as he attacked the weak points in the structure. That’s for Cam-Wheeljack growled silently. He and Bulkhead dashed for the walls, crossing the desert expanse. The Decepticon base towered above them, it’s tip invisible above the clouds. Cons came rocketing down from above, sending blaster fire down on the two. Bulkhead used his opposable cannon to blast some out of the sky.

Wheeljack activated his electro-whip, swinging it around his head threateningly. Roaring, he swung the whip through the sky, striking towards three flying cons. Each one was demolished in its merciless path. Deactivating it, he charged his blasters and shot into the air as the duo resumed their advance. As the fighters thickened, they transformed, racing each other to the walls. Wheeljack’s confusion echoed Bulkhead’s as they watched the ‘cons retreat. The two exited their vehicle modes, watching in shock as the last con disappeared into the fortress.

A growl sounded through the battlefield, emanating the top of the fortress. Wheeljack watched in horror as the Predacon reared its nasty head, flaring its wings. With a screech, it launched itself off of the side. Glancing at Bulkhead, the Wheeljack started firing at the beast as its closed in on them. The Predacon was beginning to get a little to close for comfort when it was knocked aside as Ultra Magnus’ ship swooped overhead. It’s blasters shot across the battlefield, sitting the beast as it screeched in anger. As Ultra Magnus turned to fly away, the Predacon followed in close pursuit. It was beginning to gain on the ship when Ultra Magnus dove. A ground bridge opened in front of the ship, sucking the beast into its portal. It closed, leaving not a trace of the Predacon’s existence.

Ultra Magnus’ ship rounded on the fortress, depositing its pilot. It flew away, drawing Decepticon fire. Wheeljack’s whip flew through the air incapacitating ‘con after ‘con as Bulkhead’s blaster fire echoed in his audio receptors. They had barely attained an efficient rhythm when Wheeljack'a audio receptors picked up an unfamiliar engine. Knotting his brows, Wheeljack gasped as a large tank roared towards them, sending an energy pulse through the air. Wheeljack stared at the bomb as it rocketed towards them, a warning at the tip of his tongue as his vision went black.

Wheeljack woke surrounded by Decepticons, glaring at the perpetrator. Shockwave. Wheeljack had to hold back a shudder as memories flickered before his optics. The mad doctor surveyed the battlefield once before focusing back on the Autobot prisoners. Tearing his optics away, Wheeljack glanced back as Bumblebee and Arcee approached them, their servos in the air. Vehicons poked their blasters in sensitive areas, forcing the new prisoners forward. Wheeljack quietly noted that all of the Autobots were captured. They were surrounded by armed and bristling Decepticons. He shook his head sadly. This would be a humiliating capture. Bee suddenly beeped, pointing at a flying object approaching them through the sky. Wheeljack watched as it rocketed into the top level of the fortress, sending surprised Vehicons off the tower. Echoes of mayhem reached Wheeljack’s audio receptors as he stared up in confusion.

“All units, Optimus Prime has returned.” Wheeljack heard through the comms. He glanced at Bulkhead, meeting his optics. The other bots nodded, quietly turning in unison to the distracted cons. Wheeljack reached behind his head and silently unsheathed his swords, his optics locked on the nearest con. With a shout, the Autobot attacked their captors. Wheeljack charged forward, trapping the Vehicon between his twin swords. He cruelly showed no mercy, slicing and dicing like a madman. He and Bulkhead charged Shockwave, kicking him in the chest. Wheeljack slacked, to be knocked back by Shockwave’s servo. Righting himself, Wheeljack primed his blades as Bulkhead joined him, glowering at the con.

“Autobots, clear the area.” Ultra Magnus ordered. Wheeljack jumped onto Shockwave’s back, who blocked Bulkhead and threw him off. Shockwave looked up to see vehicle Bumblebee and Arcee charging him. They smashed into him, sending the ‘con backwards. Bulkhead transformed and drove off, followed by Wheeljack. His engine roared as he thundered up Shockwaves body, using him as a ramp to gain some air. A thrill of satisfaction flowed through him as he left a particularly nasty skid mark right on Shockwave’s stupid optic. Wheeljack let loose a small cackle as he sped off.

Stopping at a familiar ledge, Wheeljack rounded around, glaring at the Decepticon base. He transformed, fingering a grenade detonator. He brought the detonator to his lips, murmuring a goodbye. “May you forever fly through the skies, Cam…” Wheeljack raised it to the sky, staring as his digit pressed on the button. A glorious explosion rippled through the canyon as the grenades detonated, sending plumes of dust through the air. They shadowed the sun, obscuring the tower from view. Wheeljack didn't need to see the damage, but in his spark he wanted to. But as seekers began roaring through the skies, he took one last look at the Decepticon base, and drove away.

“On behalf of the president and the joint chiefs,” Fowler announced, “I thank you all for your selfless heroism and defense of this planet. I’m only sorry the world can’t yet know of your undying dedication. Because I for one, owe you my life, liberty, and my future.” Fowler finished, saluting from his perch atop his elevated lift. Wheeljack thought it looked stupid.

“Sir, I am honored to relinquish command of the Autobot to you,” Ultra Magnus turned to Optimus. Wheeljack rolled his eyes, turning to walk away. He marched towards the new base’s exit, his optics catching the orange rays of the setting sun.

“Welcome to Earth, Ultra Magnus,” Optimus praised, “And to Team Prime.”

“Ok,” Miko ran up to the blue bot, “Someone’s gotta say it-“ Wheeljack walked from the building, finally getting out of audio reach. He walked down the strip, his optics locked onto the horizon. To where the fortress stood. To where Cam’s body lay.


	13. Eternity Climb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Season 3 Episode 2-7

Trapped between two slabs of metal barely wide enough to fit her body, Cam hung miles from the earth. She could hear the howl of wind behind her head and shivered as her neck pressed against the cold, unforgiving metal. Cam clung to a wide pipe, her fingers locked around her forearms. She could feel the cold through Cam’s thin, ragged shirt. Her right hand clung tightly around my left forearm, taking most of the work. Both arms throbbed, but for different reasons. Her left side was scabbed over, with two massive marks the size of her fists adorning her rib cage.

As Cam glanced over her shoulder to the drop below, she swallowed. Her dry tongue choked down gummy spit that tasted strangely of grass. Sweeping her gaze around her surroundings, Cam thanked the stars. Whatever spontaneously created this behemoth of a Decepticon tower hadn’t been thinking of miniature intruders residing within its insulation walls. The space between the exterior and interior wall was stuffed with pipes and structural columns, with enough gaps for Cam to shimmy through. 

The only thought that was going through Cam’s crazed mind was to get high. She knew that there wasn’t a chance of escaping by ground, but Cam might have a chance through the ground bridge. How Cam would get into a ground bridge without getting caught, she didn’t know. But that was a way out. It was Cam’s best option.

Cam grunted as she pulled herself up, feet scrabbling against the jagged metal. Sharp, needlepoint barbs dug into Cam’s shoe soles, but they were big enough to give her purchase. If she hadn’t climbed the tower herself, Cam probably wouldn’t know up from down. The space above and below looked identical. From her starting point at the tower midpoint, Cam reckoned she was three quarters up the fortress, from the way her muscles shook. 

The only interruptions were vents. Sweet, glorious vents. Sure, Decepticons can’t breathe, but most were likely sticklers for nice, cool breezes once in a while. Her eyes fixed on a vent five feet above her head, Cam steadily worked her way to her goal. She heaved up one more inch, her eyes peeking up into the new haven. Cam sighed, heaving herself up into it. Her body thudded hard against the metal, sending an echo into the fortress. 

Cam’s huffing body froze, as Cam stared off into the dark vent. Her lower body dangled, her feet meeting nothing but air. Cam’s arms clamped onto the vent walls, her muscles already beginning to shake from the added strain. Cam could hear the ambient noise from the level pause as all of the Decepticons paused to listen. Cam held her breath, hoping that her heart wasn’t beating too loud. Cam hung there for eternity when she began to slip. Her sweat-slicked palms started to slide on the cool metal. Cam gritted her teeth as her elbows flew out, nailing against the top edges of the vent. Her left shoulder screamed as she squeezed her eyes together, holding back a whimper. Cam slowly released a long pent up breath as the Decepticons resumed their lives. 

Reaching her right arm forward, she clamped her sweaty palm down onto the vent floor. Her feet dangled out into the tall expanse, Cam thanking the stars as her hips finally entered the vent. After ensuring her feet had entered the vent, Cam flopped down onto her back, silently gasping. Her chest heaved from the high altitude, and Cam hoped that it wasn’t high enough to kill her. She had been climbing slower, Cam had noticed. The wound on her shoulder had begun to redden, almost hot to the touch. The altitude, she had deduced. A soft breeze flew into the vent, bringing smells of smoke. Wheeljack. 

A scarred and scorched white, green, and red bot tipped over an edge, red magma framing his helm. His blue eyes shone through the smokey darkness, screams echoing into the night. His deft servos were bound before him, his silhouette blocky and shapeless. He fell towards the molten metal, the light growing brighter every second--Snap out of it, Cam.

Wheeljack wouldn’t be sitting around mourning. He would get to work and get shit done. What would Wheeljack do, Cam? What would Wheeljack do? Get out. He would get out. And that’s what Cam was doing. Would Wheeljack be proud? He- He’s dead. You can’t change that--But imagine--No. I-I won’t imagine--The Jackhammer’s hanger. Grenades littering the floor. Standing alone--NO. 

Cam squeezed her eyes shut, ignoring the wetness creeping down her face. No. Staring out the cockpit, hands brushing the controls--Alone--STOP IT. Cam’s lip curled, her reddening nose wrinkling. A rock began to form in her throat as her lips cracked open. Cam began to sob soundlessly, her hands clamping around her gaping jaw. Her body seized with every cry as tears began to stream freely down Cam’s face. Memories flew through her mind of Wheeljack, some good, some bad. Each made her sob harder.

Cam shivered against the cold metal, rolling over in the vent. Her shoulder squished against the top uncomfortably, but the metal barely rattled as her tears began to dry. Cam sniffed, bringing her hands from her mouth. She hugged herself tightly, biting her lip in the silence. Cam’s head slumped against the vent floor at an uncomfortable angle. But slowly and fitfully, sunk into a dreamless sleep.

Cam’s hands easily latched onto the grooved metal pipe, slowly pulling herself out of another vent. She was slowly but surely making her way up the fortress. Cam had been in the fortress for three sleep cycles, the extended period of starvation slowing her down. Gasping, Cam focused on beginning her ascent, inch after inch. Cam mindlessly climbed, just focusing on where she placed her hands and feet. 

Cam’s head spun as she clung to the side of a pipe. As much as she tried to breathe, and however many breaths she took, Cam still felt breathless. Her fingers trembled against the metal, aching as they clamped to the pipe. Cam’s body heaved breaths, in and out, her eyes squeezed shut. A small tear leaked from between her eyelashes as Cam hung in silence. Cam gasped, looking up the tower. There was no end in sight. Above and below still looked identical. Cam bit her lip, hope slowly seeping from her body. In its place was cold. Icy, unforgiving cold. 

Gritting her teeth, Cam looked down, frantically looking for a vent. Cam shouldn’t go higher, leaving only one direction to go. Inside. There was a vent several feet away from Cam, to the side and above Cam. Cam eyed the pipes near the vent, frowning at her predicament. It was easy to ascend, with a singular pipe as a highway. But in order to move laterally, Cam needed to jump from pipe to pipe, if there were pipes to jump to and from. Cam had to mount different pipes to get this high but didn’t like her odds. 

The gap between the nearest five pipes was bigger, and there weren’t as many support beams to catch Cam if she fell. The nearest pipe was below her, ending before the one she resided on. But beyond that pipe was one that ended halfway between Cam and the vent. The vent was three feet above the tallest pipe, and Cam studied it, scenarios running through her mind. There were eight pipes between Cam and the vent, leaving a very risky procedure.

Cam carefully loosened her grip on the pipe, sliding down to the shorter one. She grabbed tight with her left hand, wincing as her shoulder complained. Her muscles shook so hard as Cam carefully reached her hand out to the other pipe, suddenly leaping. Cam’s body slammed onto the metal, and she squeezed as hard as she could. Cam let out a weak shriek as she slipped, careening several feet towards the ground. She groaned as her palms slapped against the pip and painfully ripped Cam’s skin, finally coming to a stop. She gritted her teeth, looking over at the next pipe.

Cam reached out her now bloody hands and grunted as she jumped once again. Her heart shot to Cam’s throat as she felt the pull of gravity leave her, and a millisecond of weightlessness, her grimy hair floating in midair. Cam came down hard on the pipe, her wet hands clamping down onto the metal. Cam released a pressurized breath as her feet clung to a small warp in the pipe. The metal groaned at her added weight, Cam rushing up the pipe. Her hands slipped a few times from the pipe, but Cam was able to narrowly steady herself. 

She repeatedly jumped from pipe to pipe, slowly losing altitude with each jump. Cam slipped farther and farther with each transfer, her muscles starting to give out. They burned, shaking violently as Cam landed on the final pipe. When she looked up, the vent was in her sightline. It was several feet above her, an eternity away. Her body screamed at Cam unanimously as Cam pushed against her arms. Cam’s left hand slipped, nearly sending Cam off the pipe. Cam gasped, gritting her teeth as she fastened back onto the pipe. The vent was right there.

Cam groaned as she pushed again, sliding an inch up the pipe. Her noises reverberated around her, echoing off of the sheer metal surrounding her. It doubled into a deep moan of grinding metal, suddenly echoing with something else. The tower shuddered, nearly shaking Cam from her grip. Cam whimpered as the tower shook, nearly slipping from her perch. She bit her lip, looking back up at the vent. It was now her salvation, safety from the moving tower. She moved slowly, inching towards the vent at a snail’s pace. The booms silenced as Cam worked, crying in relief as her fingers finally brushed the edge of the vent. Cam scrambled into the space, curling up as soon as she was inside. BOOOOM.

The metal around Cam convulsed as a shockwave blew through the fortress. The vent warped around Cam and shook her like a maraca. Cam curled up tighter as her body slammed against the vent, pushing her deeper into the base. Her knees hammered against the metal as she bounced from one side of the vent to another. Cam’s fingers had barely started to creep around the back of her neck when everything went black.


	14. Predacon Escape

“Aren’t you curious?” Cam muttered. Cam peered down from her vent into an enormous metal room. There were large bay doors larger than the Jackhammer. The Jackhammer. The doors could open and close, letting out its cargo. The room was sparsely lit, with enough light to illuminate it. But the rooms weren’t as important as its resident. It wasn’t a ground bridge, but Cam had just found a way off ship. Her eyes stared down a ginormous metal dragon. Its mouth twitched and clicked unconsciously. Cam saw the sliver of light hiding its optics, the light emanating from it yellow. Her eyes cast down its long winding body, panels of metal masterfully encircling it. The beast was magnificent.

The reason for her unethical method of escape was concerning. Cam’s stomach growled loudly, sending her into another tremor. She was skin and bones, her cheeks shallow, her arms but twigs. Cam knew if she prodded her side, she would feel her bones cascading over a buckling stomach. Her left arm hung limply by her side the wound in her shoulder rendering it inoperable. It was incredibly red and burning to the touch. There was yellow-green pus oozing from her shoulder and side. It smelled horrible, Cam now unconsciously leaning her head away from it. Cam sweat uncontrollably, her only water the condensation puddles littering the Decepticon base. Cam constantly felt faint, dry heaving every time she moved too quickly. Cam knew that she wouldn’t last much longer. She needed to get out. Soon.

Cam had been searching the level she was on for any sort of escape. She no longer had enough energy to climb one fo the pipes in the wall to go lower or higher, so this level was her only chance. Her vents had proved as a great area for unseen travel, and for a safe place to rest. Her rest period had gotten longer, with each extended work period shorter and shorter between. Cam was tiring, and she knew that once she stopped moving, it would mean the death of her. And Cam vowed to never stop moving until she could escape.

Cam eyed her way out, staring at its large, graceful wings. She reckoned that it wouldn’t mind a little stowaway. Cam studied the beast as it slept, eyeing where a little thing like her could stay unnoticed. She found it, a small fork on the back on the beast’s hips. It would be unlikely to be hit there, and it wouldn’t think to check that little nook. Cam bit her lip, staring down at the floor. It was thirty feet from the vent, a fall guaranteeing death. The beast’s hind end stood at 20 feet above the ground, leaving a 10-foot fall to its metal haunches. But when it stretched after hibernation, its wingtips reached closer to her vent. Cam wondered if she could slide down the wings like a waterslide. The beast would undoubtedly notice, but how else was Cam going to get down?

Studying the sleeping beast, Cam bit her lip, mentally running through scenarios. If she missed the beast’s wing, she would fall to a painful death. If Cam landed directly on the beast’s back, she would probably break something, and not heal from it, guaranteeing death. If she landed on the dragon’s wing, slid down it’s back, and it reacted negatively to her presence, she would die from its claws or from the servos of the guards.

But, Cam surmised, there was a small chance that Cam could exit the vent without being heard, slide down the dragon’s wing, land on it’s back, either unnoticed or accepted by the dragon, Cam could escape the Decepticon fortress. If Cam stayed and tried to look for a ground bridge on this level, Cam would likely not find it and die from dehydration, starvation, or infection.

Cam decided that the dragon was the best choice.

Cam watched as the dragon was slowly roused from its sleep, peering down from the vent. She had moved the vent cover while it slept, leaving an open opportunity for Cam should it arise. Cam gripped her skinny fingers around the edge of the vent, her bony elbows barely brushing her thin abdomen. The dragon stood, stretching out its hind and foreclaws. Cam waited with bated breath for the signs of wing stretching. Within seconds, Cam inhaled quickly and flipped over as its shoulders twitched, Cam’s body curling over the rim. Cam bit in a scream as her fingers snapped, taking all of her weight.

Her head dissipated into a swarm of nausea as all of her blood rushed to her head. Cam’s body went rigid as her shoulder gave out, squeezing pus down the thirty-foot drop. She couldn’t hear the fat plop of it hitting the ground or the sudden groan of the metal vent. Cam’s eyes rolled back in her head as she fainted, her weakened fingers slipping from the edge. The last thing Cam registered as a quick scrape of claws on metal, and something moving under her.

“You miserable beast,” Head throbbing. That’s all Cam knew. A voice faintly echoed through her brain, slowly bringing her to reality. Everything hurt. Her head swam, her shoulder screamed at her, she couldn’t feel her fingers, and her back felt adorned with a million paper cuts. Cam tried flexing her numb fingers, her eyes peering through the slim crack between her eyelids. Warmth emanated from below Cam, relaxing her shocked muscles. It slowed the uncontrollable twitching, bringing Cam slight relief. Her shoulder felt on fire, and Cam groaned, shifting onto her other shoulder. Cam’s numb fingers brushed her burn marks, and she violently flinched. Cam couldn’t move for multiple seconds as phantom shocks thundered through her body.

Cam's eyes peeled open, squinting as bright light stabbed into her brain painfully. She was surrounded by metal. Cam’s small body was nestled between large wing joints, directly above its combustion chamber and spark. Its long neck spiraled into the air, giving Cam a closer look at is folding and perfect armor plating. Glancing from her little nook behind the Predacon wings, Cam flinched. Starscream stood only a few paces away from the Predacon. His devilish red eyes gleamed as it stared down the Predacon. Wind whistled above Cam’s head, and she squinted up at the bare sky. Her heart sank at the sight.

“I am your commanding officer, and I order you to crawl into your kennel, now!” Perched between the Predacon’s shoulder blades, Cam was eye level to the con. Cam stared down her torturer, her scabs throbbing. Uncontrollably, Cam started shaking and shivering, causing the Predacon to tilt its head at her. It hummed, its metallic purr rattling through Cam. Cam paused, her eyes locking with the thing. Him; Cam decided. His calm yellow eyes bored into the girl as her fit ended, the eye glow reflecting off of his cheekbone. He purred again, causing Cam’s muscles to unravel.

“I said now!” Starscream screamed, jabbing the Predacon with his Energon taser. His head swung towards the con, his metal teeth bared. Cam’s muscles seized as the pulses rattled through her body, her heart shorting out for a beat. Cam’s eyesight went white as her head dissipated into static. Her muscles spasmed, sending her shoulder into a screaming fit, filling her nerve endings with pain.

The Predacon hissed at Starscream, powering up for a blast. The area under Cam grew hot, flooding her body with warmth, and she calmed slightly. The heat traveled up the Predacon’s throat, lancing a cylinder of fire at the con. Starscream shrieked, ducking out of the blast. He stood, his headpiece glowing with heat. Starscream screamed, desperately tapping the glowing metal.

Cam watched in satisfaction, patting the Predacon for his amazing work. Starscream scurried off, the door shutting with a quiet hiss. Her numb hands gently brushed against the warm metal, condensation steaming off of him. Her shoulder burned, the heat amplifying Cam’s pain. His claws clanking against the metal, the Predacon slowly walked into his berth. He settled down in a circle, his head resting on the cold metal. Cam shakily pushed herself up with her uninjured hand, huffing as her scabs complained. Sliding down his side, Cam approached the head of the beast, running her hand along his flank. The Predacon purred at her caressing touch, turning his head to eye her.

“Starscream isn’t that nice, is he,” Cam murmured. The 'con regarded her in silence. Cam heaved a rattling sigh. “I was tortured by him, ya know? Nearly killed me.” Cam stood by his head, tenderly brushing her hand over his eyepiece. The Predacon’s optic closed, letting loose a low rumble. “I would love it if you gave him more of a hard time. I doubt you would have a problem with that.” She giggled weakly. Cam keeled over, her stomach growling aggressively. An enormous tremor ran through her, seizing Cam in a painful embrace. Cam frantically heaved, breathing quickly. Cam’s arms squeezed around her middle, clutching her thin belly. She couldn’t move until the tremor passed.

The Predacon curled protectively around her, eyeing the shivering girl curiously. “I have no idea if you understand me,” Cam gasped, “But if I stay much longer, I’m gonna die.” Cam shivered, standing next to its head. “I’m gonna need your help to get off if you could be so kind.” Cam smiled hesitantly at the con, who’s yellow optics gazed down at her. Cam felt momentarily safe as she stared down the Predacon.

Cam’s throat began to close up as tears began to brim in her eyes. She squeezed them shut, sending blobs down her cheeks. They trailed down her dirty, dry face, rehydrating some skin. She looked away from the Predacon, biting down sobs. “I need to live. It’s what Wheeljack would have wanted. If he had survived, the first thing he would have done was escape.” Cam paused, reaching up her right hand to brush away tears. “So that’s what I’m going to do. Or die trying.” Cam smirked, looking back up at the Predacon. “Get it?” She said weakly.

Suddenly, the doors flew open. Starscream stood silhouetted in a glowing suit of armor. With a squeak, Cam weakly dashed for the Predacon’s shoulder. She whispered her thanks as his leg lifted her up most of the way, allowing Cam to clamber into her nook. The Predacon watched her climb before raising his head to regard the approaching con. “Ok, now in you go,” Starscream demanded, pointing at the cell. The Predacon reared his head angrily, hissing at the annoyance. “Do your worst.” Starscream crowed, placing his armored fists on his hips. “The Apex armor is virtually-EAAHH!”

Starscream screamed as the Predacon latched his jaws around Starscream’s arm, throwing him around like a toy. The Predacon growled around his arm as Starscream squealed. The Predacon’s neck whipped from side to side aggressively, like a giraffe video Cam had watched once. With a violent lurch, the Predacon launched Starscream at the wall, slamming into it with a satisfying shriek. The Decepticon fell to the floor, his armor crumpling around him with a groan.

Starscream’s head whipped up, his optics wider than a deer’s in headlights. “Uh-Yes, master,” Cam and the Predacon watched as Starscream scrambled to his feet, responding to an unheard voice. “We’ve been reviewing attack maneuvers, he’s doing quite well-” Starscream growled as he was interrupted.

Starscream straightened, whipping his iron-tipped claw into the air. “I shall assemble my seeker armada, immediately and-“ His voice was cut off once again. Cam watched in growing curiosity, pondering over Starscream’s sudden shift from screaming whelp to dignified commander. Curious indeed. Starscream turned his attention to the Predacon, his face plastered with shock.

With a screech the Predacon took off, Cam scrabbling for purchase. The two rocketed out into the open sky. She gasped as she felt the ice-cold air run through her hair, the breeze stinging her shoulder. It relieved her headache partially, leading to Cam smiling a large smile. But the Predacon rolled in midair, Cam barely able to hang on. Cam squeezed her eyes shut as she felt incredibly faint. Her stomach tickled, rising into Cam’s throat. Righting, the Predacon flew through the air with strong flaps, the wind whipping. Through the gusts, Cam could hear Starscream and his armada close on the Predacon’s tail. Cam held on with all of her weak might, tears streaming from her eyes as they flew.


	15. Everything's Wrong

The Predacon circled a green bluff, Cam staring at a large ship settled over the large expanse. It was a deep blue, a different model to Wheeljack’s Jackhammer. The wind whipped through her hair and Cam was thankful she couldn’t feel her numb fingers. The Predacon landed with careful precision, stopping next to a rock by the ship. He stopped long enough to allow Cam to slide off. He circled the ship, his teeth clicking. He sniffed the air and took off towards a canyon with a growl. He shook a little wave with his tail before he disappeared from view.

Cam recognized the Autobot insignia, nervously glancing at the incoming Decepticon fleet. Cam into the rock's shadow as they transformed, turning to the unfamiliar ship. Starscream silently waved to the Decepticon Seekers, directing them to the ship. Cam’s shoulder throbbed, her head hurt, and Cam could barely stand. Cam realized that she hadn’t stood since she had entered the vent.

The Decepticons tromped past Cam’s hiding place as she held her breath. Cam waited until they were sealed within the ship until releasing it. She heard a distant screech from the Predacon as he encountered whatever had drawn him here. Distant sounds of blaster fire echoed him. Hearing the hollow clanks of pede steps above her head,s Cam took the opportunity to run to a landing strut. She stared up at the ship, looking for any telltale signs of a hidden panel or veterans to the Autobot ship. Cam eyed the landscape, noting a crevice to her right.  
As her eyes brushed over the crevice she was drawn to sudden movement. Cam gasped as Miko’s familiar pink pigtails popped over the edge of the cliff. Her body language was frantic as she glanced over the edge, scrabbling towards the ship blindly. Miko stared back at the crevasse uncertainty as she sprinted towards the ship. Miko glanced up, her eyes lighting upon a familiar but sickly figure. Miko ran closer, her eyebrows knotted in concern. It wasn’t until Cam started waving that Miko knew.

Miko had always known that Cam wasn’t dead, no matter what Wheeljack had said. Sprinting harder, Miko stared at Cam in confusion. As Miko drew closer, Cam didn’t look happy to see her. She looked scared. Suddenly the ship’s hatch opened, releasing Starscream’s absent talk. Miko skidded to a stop, the color draining from her face. Looking around frantically for a hiding place, Miko dashed behind one of the ship's landing struts. Cam facepalmed, using all of her strength to press against the rock.

“Given that the ship is currently unoccupied,” Starscream prattled, “It does seem that the Autobots did stumble upon our little mining operation. No worries, my Predacon is no doubt dismantling the interlopers as we speak.” Cam and Miko stared up at the armored bot, Cam watching with grim amusement as Starscream stood in his protective armor. Weakling. “It was a challenge, but I managed to tame the savage beast. Got it to heed my every command,” Cam rolled her eyes, her hands twisting on the rock she called her hiding place.

“You’re not wearing the armor to protect yourself from it?” Cam’s gaze drew from the Decepticons over to Miko, who stared back. Miko’s body was ramrod straight, tears brimming at the edge of her eyes. Her nose grew red, her lip beginning to shake. Cam was alive.

Starscream rounded on them, replying, “From my beloved pet?” Of course not! In fact-it's getting rather warm in here.” Starscream tapped his chest, the armor pulling itself off him. Cam squeezed her eyes shut as he approached her hiding rock with restrained annoyance. With a faked sigh, Starscream laid the armor on the rock, her breath hitching as he drew away. Cam’s eyes opened again, locking eyes with Miko. They both silently hoped that their location and presence wouldn’t be revealed. “Ahh, ventilation.”

Suddenly, the mountainside exploded, drawing the attention of the three cons. They stalked past Miko’s hiding position, walking away from the ship. Cam and Miko locked eyes, Cam's head formatting a plan. Cam pointed at herself and to the ship, miming flying it and firing blasters. Miko nodded. Cam then pointed at Miko, and to the Apex Armor. Cam figured that at least one of the plans would work. Cam held up three fingers, counting down to one. Silently, they both dashed for their respective targets.

Gasping, Cam hobbled for the landing platform before Starscream’s foot slammed down in front of her. Miko tore towards the Apex armor, her eyes latched upon the rock in which it rested. “Wh-Wheeljack’s human?!” Starscream crowed. “H-How? You perished!” Cam squeaked, her beaten body beginning to tremble. Memories of her torture rooted her in place. “Oh I’m sorry, were you trying to reach this ship? To call for help, perhaps?” Starscream backed up, flipping a switch that started to raise the platform. Cam didn’t dare glance at Miko in the possibility of revealing her position.

Cam instead focused on herself. Her heart had started to beat erratically, speeding up from its snail pace. Adrenaline puttered through her battered veins. The pain throbbing from her shoulder began to fade, the burn mark fading from her focus. Cam began to experience lagged feeling in her fingers. Cam slightly twitched them, her eyes locked on Star Scream’s optics. Cam fought against the uncontrollable shaking that broke through her grip. Cam’s breathe caught, held, released sporadically. This was the Decepticon who had tortured Cam, tortured Wheeljack, and sent Wheeljack to his death. Cam’s fear started to fade from her veins as anger began to flood through her. No. Not Anger. RAGE.

Cam’s eyebrows knotted, and within the second, dashed for the landing platform. She bound past Starscream, dodging his swipe and leaping for the metal. Cam’s adrenaline-fueled her broken body; muscles, bones, and skin screaming in unison. She landed hard, shakily pulling herself up. Crouching, Cam glanced over her shoulder at the ‘con who stood above her. He swiped at her, Cam leaping to the side. Metal screeched as Starscream’s hand clawed across the metal Starscream’s lip curled into a terrifying snarl before pausing with the sound of metal whirring and clicking. Starscream froze, confusion rippling across his features. Cam smiled as Miko stood, her body clad with the Apex Armor.

Miko bared a sick grin, approaching for the surprised Starscream. “What’s the matter, Screamey? Too scared to pick on someone your own size?!” Starscream scrambled away from Cam, allowing the platform to resume its ascension. A screech sounded above the group, causing Miko to pause. A bauble dropped from the sky, rolling to Starscream’s feet.

“What do you know, it does fetch,” Starscream muttered. Wingbeats sounded above Miko’s head, a shadow gliding above her. Miko looked up in terror as the Predacon landed on the ship.

The Autobot ship shook as he shifted, sending Cam on her ass. Her bony bum hit painfully onto the hard metal. Cam stared at Miko as she fled. The Predacon launched itself from the ship, smashing Miko beneath its claws. Cam winced sympathetically as Miko was jerked side to side, her suit trapped between the jaws of the Predacon. It slammed her to the ground as Cam reached the underbelly of the ship. The last thing Cam saw was the Predacon charging up for a blast at her best friend.

The platform stopped with a hiss from its hydraulic, but Cam was already limping for the cockpit. The pilot’s chair was fit for a much larger bot that Wheeljack and Cam had to stare at it. With her weakened state, Cam wouldn’t be able to jump from cranny to ledge easily. Cam walked up to the seat like a grandmother, slowly testing different handholds. She could hear sounds of battle echoing through the ship, which quickened Cam’s pace. She finally bridged the seat, looked up, and groaned.

The control wheel was feet above her. Cam could have reached it in her prime state, but Cam wasn’t anymore. Cam eyed the armrests and sighed. She took one step back, took a deep shaky breath, and set off. She rebounded off of the backrest, her leg locking painfully, and landed on the seat rest. From there was a more manageable, but wide gap between her and the control wheel. Inhaling quickly, Cam set off from the farthest end of the armrest and launched herself into the air.

The control wheel came up fast and Cam collided with it, feeling something crack in her chest. Spectacular. Her arms wrapped over the cylindrical bottom, scrambling onto the wheel. She balanced on the rod, swinging her leg onto the other half of the controls. The control wheel was tailored for a much larger bot, and Cam couldn’t reach the sides of the controls. Cam looked around and saw a couple scraps of oil-covered cloth lying on the dashboard.

Cam looped the ends of the cloths around the controls and leaned back to test it. Her exponentially lighter weight would prove difficult to control the ship, Cam had surmised. So she had stuffed some bot-size lug nuts into her pants. It was really uncomfortable with the bone to metal, but hopefully, it would help.

As Cam leaned back, the ship awoke around her. The engine started with an earthy hum, a dark growl. By the sound of it’s twin engines, this ship was much more powerful than the Jackhammer. Cam smiled evilly. She couldn’t wait to find out. Testily, Cam leaned back more and felt the ship come off of its struts. Cam couldn’t reach the ‘disengage landing struts’ button, as it would send her down thirty feet to the floor below, so she angled herself farther back. Staring out the windshield like a toddler, Cam saw two seekers shoot off away from Cam. Two less for Miko to deal with, Cam thought grimly to herself.

Cam heaved herself aft, roughly pulling the ship into the air. The thrusters hummed through the hull, strong enough for Cam to feel it’s power hanging from the controls. Cam lifted her weak leg and kicked at the thruster busters. The ship took off with a roar, shooting up into the air as Cam was pushed backward with the controls. Cam fought to throw herself forward, barely gaining enough leverage to right the ship. She glanced out the window and stared down the escaping Decepticon Seekers.

Gritting her teeth, Cam kicked at the missile icon, sending a barrage whistling towards them. The duo frantically engaged avoidance maneuvers, but one was so stupid enough to twirl right into a missile path. The other three missiles harmlessly exploded in midair, sending smoke and shrapnel into Cam’s viewscreen. Grunting as the scrap shook the Autobot ship, Cam drove her knee into the bullet icon. The control wheel rattled with the recoil, fighting to shake Cam loose. She hung on determinedly.

KRRSSSHHHH “WHO IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS IS FLYING MY SHIP.” A voice demanded over the comms. Cam’s eyes widened in shock, looking back at the aft camera. A group of bots stood clumped on the flat bluff, rapidly shrinking. Cam cursed under her breath and threw herself to the side. Cam’s eyes lingered on the escaping con as it tore from view. Bringing the ship fully around, Cam focused on the group, suddenly realizing that she didn’t know how to stop.

“Uh.”

“UH WHAT?”

“I don’t know how to land.” Cue polite, violent cursing on the other end of comms.

“Autopilot. There will be a selection to hone in on my spark.” The stranger spoke with barely restrained anger. Cam bit her lip, trying to look over the window as she followed his instructions. The group vanished from view as the ship leveled out, keeping the Autobot’s identities secret. Cam knew that if Miko was there, there was a large chance Bulkhead was too. But Bulkhead would never endanger Miko like this. Cam stewed on this, looking back around the cockpit.

The seat was several feet away and below. Cam could land it if she directed herself the right way. Gritting her teeth, Cam braced her feet against the control wheel and leaped. The lug nuts ground painfully against Cam’s thighs as she slammed onto the seat. Lying there for a second, Cam steadied her breathing. The adrenaline was beginning to ebb from her system, bringing back strong nausea and lightheadedness.

Cam couldn’t feel the area around her shoulder anymore, just a swamp of pain. Her burn mark emanated never-ending burning heat. Her stomach dug a hole into her body, feeling like a hot blade was embedded into her abdomen, and someone was twisting it. Cam’s toes and fingers twitched, dry and cracked. Cam’s mouth was sparse as a desert, her valleyed tongue scraping her mouth like sandpaper. Her eyes were dry, and her limbs were thin as sticks. Her bones protruded painfully from her elbows, hips, ribs, shoulders, and knees. Her ankles ached, swollen to no belief.

Grunting, Cam heaved herself up with her good hand, the nerve endings tingling painfully. Cam slid down the seat, falling to the floor as the ship rattled to a stop, loosening her grip on her handhold. She stood, limping over to the platform. She had barely stepped one foot onto it before it began to descend. Stumbling, Cam fell hard onto the metal, suddenly losing all of her strength. Cam kneeled, and struggled to her feet as the Autobots came into view.

Cam gasped, bringing her hands to her gaunt face. Wheeljack thundered towards her, wrapping her up into his servos. Cam weakly lay in his grip as he held her close to him.

“Cam.” He choked.

“Wheeljack,” Cam sobbed. She wrapped her feeble fingers around Wheelajck’s chassis, listening to his sparkbeat. She hiccuped as tears fell freely down her cheek. Every emotion Cam had stuffed inside since the crash poured from her in an overflowing waterfall.

“I thought you-“ He muttered.

“Almost,” Cam pulled back, “But not enough.” Wheeljack suddenly noticed her skin figure and weak stature. Cam stared into his optics as he went still with shock, and then fear. Cam pulled her lips into a weak grimace as a tremor wracked through her body. Cam fought against it, but her muscles unwittingly seized, drawing a gasp from Wheeljack. Cam forcibly curled up into a ball, whimpering as pain flooded every nerve.

“Cam?!” Bulkhead whispered. Miko walked up in the Apex Armor, gasping in horror as she got a closer look at Cam.

“Cam!” Miko shoved her way forward. “This is bad. This is VERY bad.” WHeeljack’s helm shot up to look Miko in the eye.

“Bad?” He whispered dangerously.

Miko reached up to her chest, deactivating the Apex Armor. She frantically jumped from the shrinking armor to Wheeljack’s hand, carelessly scrambling to Cam’s side. Miko reached a shaky hand up to Cam, but stopped. Cam weakly stared up at Miko, too tired to even move. Miko brought her hand down upon her forehead,d whipping her hand away.

“Burning fever.”

Miko traced the edge of Cam’s exposed cheekbone, staring at the dark, hollowed eye sockets. She lightly traced her fingers to Cam’s shoulder, lifting the sorry excuse for a bandage Cam had ripped from her dirty shirt two days in. Miko gagged, launching herself away from the rotten mess that was now Cam’s shoulder. A foul stench filled the air, causing Miko to lean over Wheeljack’s hand and vomit. Wheeljack stared down at Cam’s wound in horror.

Pus was oozing from it, slopping down Cam’s shoulder onto his servo. It felt slimy and horrible, making Wheeljack want to drop Cam. The skin around Cam’s shoulder was red and puffy, with deep, black veins showing through her thin skin. Wheeljack stared at her, the bones protruding from her body, seeing every vein, muscle, and fiber of her organic body. Cam knew she looked horrible, but she felt worse under his gaze.

“This is really bad,” Wheeljack muttered under his breath. “Ratchet?”

He picked up Miko by the back of her shirt, very carefully. He placed Miko into Bulkhead’s waiting servo and gently slid Cam down to join her. Wheeljack silently transformed, opening his passenger door. Bulkhead knelt down, Miko picking up a limp Cam.

“Yes?”

“I’m going to need a ground bridge.” Cam stared up at Miko through cracked eyelids, managing a weak smile. Miko looked away, biting her lip silently. Miko tried and failed to ignore Cam’s shoulder, even breathing through her mouth. But it made it worse, as if Miko was tasting the pus itself.

“On it.”

“And call Nurse Darby.” Cam’s chest rose and fell irregularly, often pausing for long periods and breathing quickly at others. Miko could feel Cam’s sporadic heartbeat through her shirt and counted each one.

“June?! What happened?!”

“Tell her we have a critical.” Miko knelt at Wheeljack’s side door, gently placing Cam’s light body on his leather seat. Pain flooded each nerve, but Cma was too weak to let out a sound. That made Wheeljack’s Energon run cold. Wheeljack slammed his door shut as a ground bridge opened up before them, roaring into the blue and green swirl.

Wheeljack squealed to a stop, Jack Darby rushing to carry Cam’s weak body from his open door. Freed from his burden, Wheeljack transformed, following the boy like a lost puppy. He lay the girl on the hospital bed. She made not a sound, even as Jack raced off. Wheeljack stood above her, staring down at his charge. The ground ridge opened, revealing Nurse Darby and Agent Fowler. Nurse Darcy made a snide comment to the agent before noticing her new patient.

“Cam!” She shrieked. Cam smiled weakly as she raced over to Cam’s hospital bed. Jack raced up to the two, dumping Nurse Darby’s bag onto the bed. She grabbed surgical scissors, and carefully cut off Cam’s bloody shirt and pants. Cam lay there, bare to the world. Wheeljack hated to see her like this but gasped at what lay beneath her rags. An enormous burn mark marred her left ribs, brown and bubbled. When Cam was electrocuted, Wheeljack remembered. ‘I’ve learned that human flesh and Energon don’t mix.’ Wheeljack shook Starscream’s words from his mind with a growl. He suddenly wished that he had shot him through his spark when Miko fought him.

Agent Fowler whistled. “You sure you can save that arm?” Nurse Darby shrugged her shoulders, unsure. The shoulder pus had multiplied within the air, pulsing down onto the hospital bed at a horrifying rate.

Below Cam’s ribcage, her stomach buckled, her skin hanging in folds. Cam’s hips jutted from the pocket, her thighs wrapped thinly around her bones. Veins jutted from within her limbs, weakly pulsing in time with her irregular heart. Cam’s ribs drew deep valleys across her chest, stretching around the burn marks. Nurse Darby stared in shock, before moving into action.

“Jack!” She shouted over her shoulder, “get some warm washcloths and soap! Raf-set up a blood-line! Miko start feeding Cam water. Cam, honey, I’m sorry, but-“ Nurse Darby squeezed Cam’s shoulder hard, drawing out a scream from her. Puss started oozing from her wound, gobs and globs spewing from it. The rotting smell amplified as blackened blood started to mix with the sickly pus. The surrounding Autobots held their servos to their mouths in disgust. Jack ran in with a bucket of water and a handful of cloths. He rushed to Nurse Darby’s side, wiping up the fluids. Cam swept into unconsciousness, her body giving out from the pain.


	16. Just Like Old Times

“Cam.”

“Cam.”

Cam, wake up.” Cam groaned, squeezing her eyes together. Peeking, Cam opened her eyes to see Wheeljack. She smiled, reaching back to sit up. “Easy, kid. You’re healing.” She stared at Wheeljack in confusion before it all came back to her. Gasping, Cam glanced down at her arm, and nearly screamed. She reached around with her right arm and stared at the bandages. This wasn’t right. This couldn’t be right! Cam’s left arm was gone, leaving only a stump. Wheeljack’s servo came around, gently tugging Cam’s arm away. She looked up at Wheeljack, tears brimming in her eyes.

“I tried as hard as I could,” Cam heard Nurse Darby say, “but I could not save your arm.” Cam watched as the nurse sat up from a neighboring couch, dark circles ringing her eyes. Cam bit her lip, clutching at Wheeljack’s digit. Squeezing her eyes shut, Cam sat up, swinging her legs over her bed. Her head grew lightheaded, and she grew suddenly faint, But before anyone could object, Cam stood. She stood for only a second, the earth suddenly rushing towards her.

Wheeljack caught her body, gently cradling it as he stood. “You gotta be careful.” He murmured softly. Cam’s hand was curled around her swirling head, unable to respond

“Ha!” Wheeljack turned to Bulkhead, “You sound just like someone I know, Jackie.” They glanced at Ratchet, who looked up, feeling their attention.

“What?” He defended.

“Nothing.” Wheeljack chuckled, turning to Bulk. “If you say that one more time, you’ll live to regret it.” Bulk chuckled. Cam eyed the two, feeling out of place. How could Wheeljack be so lighthearted at a moment like this? But Cam saw a silent shift of his pedes, the slight twitch of his thumb digit. It was fake. He was showing a facade.

Cam worked her dry tongue in her desert of a mouth, opening her cracked lips. “Jackie?” She weakly echoed.

“Yeah! That’s my nickname for ol’ Wheeljack, here!” Bulkhead defended. Cam looked up at Wheeljack, a sly smirk on her face. He glared at her, silently daring her. She flared her nostrils before looking down.

“Now,” Nurse Darby started, “Since your body still thinks it’s starving, you will need to be constantly eating small snacks throughout the day-no matter how hungry you feel, you need to eat slow and easy to digest foods.” Cam nodded down to the woman.

“Hey, Cam! How ya feelin?” Miko quipped, handing Cam a bowl of soup from the second level of the hangar. “With Ratchet’s help, you’ll be a two-armed cyborg!” She mimed punching at the air next to her.

“I don’t know if I can do that,” Ratchet hesitated. “I mean I’m all for getting Cam a second arm, but it’s not like I can fuse a synthetic robot appendage into a human nervous system!” He paused, glancing over at the two humans, who regarded him in silence. His gaze moved up to Wheeljack before glancing away. “I’m too busy, anyway.”

Cam nodded. “Yeah, it’s ok, you don’t have to do that. I think I’ll be fine figuring out how to live without my arm.” She blanched. She didn’t like how that sounded from her mouth.

“Anyway, had fun being tall for a day?” Cam asked, glaring at Miko from Wheeljack’s servos. Miko giggled, Wheeljack bringing her closer to the ledge. Miko gasped in delight, suddenly running away. Cam stared in confusion as Miko came tromping back, holding something behind herself. With Miko came the slight stench of smoke. Cam eyed Miko suspiciously before she whipped a pillow out. Cam oogled the pillow, wracking her brain for any recognition. She could faintly read “Go ahead-Underestimate me-” Cam chuckled.

“How did you get this?” Cam wondered aloud.” Miko smiled, nodding towards Wheeljack.

“I got it from the Jackhammer’s wreckage.” Cam paused, glancing up at the bot.

“How is it? The Jackhammer?” Wheeljack looked away, grimacing silently.

“She’ll never fly again.” Cam gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth.

“I’m sure we can fix it,” Cam murmured. She reached her lonely hand out to Wheeljack’s digit and rested it on his thumb. “Together.” Cam stared up at Wheeljack stubbornly.

“This-“ Cam looked up at an unfamiliar bot lording over the group- “human was the one piloting my ship? How?” He stood in the hanger, ramrod straight. He stood taller than every other bot in the group, rivaling Optimus’s height. His cold optics dug into Cam as she raised her chin in silent defiance.

“You learn a thing or two when you’re with Wheeljack,” Cam smiled.

Ultra Magnus opened his mouth, looking like he swallowed a sour drop when Wheelajck raised his servo. “No. Let me have this.” Ultra Magnus straightened, looking as if he was about to blow a gasket until Bulkhead guided him away. Wheeljack turned to the girl, still standing in his servo. He stared down at Cam, his optics unreadable. Fortunately for Cam, she knew what that meant.”

“Wheeljack,” Cam stated.

“Yes?”

“What’s on your mind.” Wheeljack looked away, refusing to look down at her.

“Wheeljack.” He met her eyes for a second, before dropping them down to the floor.

“How?” He weakly asked. His helm refused to meet Cam’s demanding eyes.

“I’d been surviving in the fortress, climbing the support columns. Once I couldn’t climb any higher, I went in. Hitched a ride on the Predacon,” Cam responded weakly. She looked back at Miko, glancing between the two. “How long?”

“Ten days,” Miko interrupted, “Did you eat anything?” Cam shook her head. Miko looked up at Wheeljack, her face betraying fear. “Ten days isn’t fatal, but it would have been at fifteen.” Wheeljack glanced at Cam, bewildered. She looked back, serious.

“How are you feeling?” The trio was interrupted by Nurse Darby, standing by Wheejack’s pede with a clipboard in hand. He stepped back, lowering his servo to the ground. Nurse Darby stepped forward, gently helping Cam to her feet. The blood rushed to her head, causing Cam to sway. Nurse Darby firmly clutched Cam’s right shoulder, inspecting her amputated one absently.

Nurse Darby guided her over to the couch, carefully lowering her down. Nurse Darby followed, looking Cam in the eye. Cam eyed the nurse back.

“Where are you still feeling pain?”

“Everywhere-”

“Where’s the worst of it?”

“The expected-shoulder, ribs, stomach…”

“Are you feeling phantom pains?”

“Phantom Pains?”

“Where your arm used to be-” Cam paused at Nurse Darby’s words. Did she? Cam looked down at her arm and tried wiggling it. She saw only her shoulder moving. It was depressing. Cam looked back up at the nurse.

“I can still feel the shoulder cut if that’s what you mean.”

“Could you please rate your pain?”

“With ten as worst it got, I’d say six.” Nurse Darby nodded, jotting it down on her cardboard.

“What about your burn marks?”

“Four. The burn salve you put on there really works wonders.”

“Stomach?”

“Three. It’s ever-present, gnawing, aching pain.”

“That should last several days, so do not be surprised if it continues.”

“Ok.” Nurse Darby stared down Cam, studying her face.

“After a couple weeks of rehabilitation in the form of sparse food and drink, you should be in better shape.” Nurse Darby hesitated, glancing down at Cam’s shoulder. “We will have to monitor your shoulder’s health to ensure it heals properly-”

“-If it heals at all.”

Nurse Darby nodded. “If it heals at all.” She straightened, clicking her ballpoint pen. “You’re free to go.”

“Free to go?” Cam raised a quirky eyebrow in limp humor.

“With a chaperone.” Cam groaned, her shoulders slumping.

“Wheeljack!” Cam whined.

“What?!” Wheeljack responded, “Are you hurt? What’s wrong?” Wheeljack paused and stared in shock at Cam. She guffawed, holding her malformed stomach, heaving strangled breaths. He had no idea what to do, and that emotion was echoed onto Nurse Darby’s face.

“Your...face…” Cam gasped between laughs. Wheeljack straightened, his face blushing blue.

“What do you want, Cam.” Wheeljack sighed.

“Ya wanna go on a drive?” Cam asked hesitantly. He stared at the girl, his eyebrows knotted together in confusion. He nodded slowly, transforming into vehicle mode. Cam landed in the seat with an oof. She tapped the inside of Wheeljack’s window, prompting him to roll the window down. She stuck her finished bowl of soup out the window, as Miko bounded down the steps. “Thanks for the food, Miko.” Cam gave a smile to the younger girl, retracting her hand as Wheeljack sped away.

The two sat in an extended, uncomfortable silence. “So what’d you wanna talk about?” Wheeljack inquired.

Cam sighed. “Wanted to hear what you were up to,” She replied softly, “After- y’ know.” Wheeljack was silent.

“They didn’t stop interrogating me. ‘Scream wanted me smelted-”

“-I was there...“

“Why didn’t you-“

“-Thought you were dead...“  
“Ah-reunited with Bulk. Blew a mine.”

“Must’ve been glorious.”

“Yup. ‘see it for miles. ‘Magnus showed, brought the ‘bots together, ‘n tumbled Darkmouth.”

“Darkmouth?”

“Fortress.”

The drive fell into silence. Cam glanced at Wheeljack’s steering wheel, deciding whether to ask her next question. “Did you think me-“

“-Dead?”

“-Yeah.”

“Yeah...what else could I think-“ Wheeljack stopped talking.

“I’m Sor-“

“-I’m sorry.”

“-What?! Wheeljack, How are you sorry?!”

“I shouldn’t have brought you with me-OKAY?!?”

Cam sat in shock as Wheeljack squealed to a stop, pulling over under a grove of trees. He transformed, looming over her. “I shouldn’t have taken you away from your life-“

“My life?!? What life?!? My life was hell while I lived that life!”

“I should have handed you over to the other bots right after Hardshell! You wouldn’t have gotten hurt by that Insecticon!” Wheeljack pleaded. “I was too blind to see that as long as you were near me, you would have gotten hurt!”

“You would have been snuffed! Does that even matter to you?! I’ve always gotten hurt!” Cam shouted, tears starting to stream down her face. “Even if I’ve been in danger and hurt, you-"

“You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me!” Cam sniffed, “I would change anything. Not one.” Wheeljack stilled, crouching down until he was eye level with the girl. He raised a servo, brushing a tear off her face. She grabbed onto his digit, clinging onto it for dear life.

“Come on,” Wheeljack muttered. His optics lingered on Cam’s missing arm as he transformed, Cam busily wiping her tears. She sat in the passenger seat, fastening her seatbelt.

“Just like old times,” Cam hiccuped.

“Just like old times,” Wheeljack echoed.


End file.
